The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: Haruhi is looking for something to do and learns about Kyon's birthday. She decides to throw him a suprise party. But things don't always go as planned, especially when you make an almost unforgivable mistake...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I told you guys I wasn't done writing about this awesome couple yet. And it's about time I get this down now before I forget this awesome story in mind! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**This story is in Haruhi's point of view for a change, hopefully this'll make things a little more interesting and mix things up a bit! Enjoy!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! it fills me with the drive to keep on writing!  
**_

_**~I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA If I did, I'd get season 3 rolling already.**_

* * *

- Monday

God… Today has got to be one of the most boring days of my life… and I'm not just talking about normal boring, I'm talking about the kind of boredom that drives you nearly insane. I'm sitting here at my desk, staring out this stupid window, the one I always look out of. Its lunchtime and I have no idea why I haven't jumped out of my desk like I usually do. I guess I just don't feel like it today. Even the clubroom's starting to lose its edge! If I don't find SOMETHING to do in the next thirty seconds I think I might actually die of boredom.

My eyes glanced towards Kyon, who was sitting in front of me with the two people whose names I can't even begin to bother to remember… I think one of them started with a K… whatever his name is; I don't mind him as much as the other one, whatever his name starts with. But I noticed that Kyon was waving his arms in front of their faces… like he was trying to keep something quiet… Now this seems interesting, wonder what they're talking about.

"_Shh, don't talk about this here!"_ I heard Kyon mutter. What are you trying to hide from me Kyon? I'll find out soon enough…

"_Why not dude, I thought you'd be happy! I mean, it only comes once a year!"_ the one with the stupid haircut replied. What are they talking about? Once a year? Halloween? Christmas?

I could only see the back of Kyon's head but I could tell he was giving the one with a dumb haircut an angry face, _"Not while Haruhi's here! If she finds out she'll want to make this a bigger thing than it needs to be, so just shut up about it!"_ Keeping secrets from me Kyon? I'll make sure there's a penalty in order for you when you get the clubroom.

Kyon's other friend suddenly spoke up,_ "Why would she do that? It's only your birthday."_

"What?!" I slammed my hands onto the table and couldn't help myself as I burst out with emotion.

"Agh… dammit…" Kyon's palm fell onto his face with a light slap.

I quickly moved out of my seat and stumbled over to Kyon's desk. Finally, something I could get involved with! I snatched Kyon's tie and brought him close to my face, "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up!"

I watched his face give an annoyed look to me but I was too lost with sheer excitement for me to even slightly care. "Mostly because of this…"

"Your brigade chief is here, drowning in boredom and you have this kept all to yourself?! Talk about selfish, Kyon." I let go of his tie and turned around, walking slowly back to my desk, "OK then! I've decided! We're going to throw you the biggest birthday bash ever!" I threw my hands into the air to exaggerate this, as if it needed to be anyway.

"What?! No! This is exactly the OPPOSITE of what I wanted! All I want is to just enjoy the day in sile—"

"Sorry, Kyon! Your brigade chief has spoken! I'll be coming to your house at around six, so be ready! We're going to start planning tonight!" I could feel a smile creep up onto my face as I sat at my desk and waited for school to finally be over.

I watched the one with dumb hair look at Kyon one last time, "I can see why you wanted to keep this a secret… sorry buddy…"

I giggled a little as I heard Kyon sigh and place his face into his hands once more. "A little late for that…"

A little late indeed, Kyon! Oooh, this is gonna be so much fun!

* * *

For the rest of the day I sat at my desk unable to keep my excitement contained. I don't know why this has gotten me so excited, but it's definitely a better change of pace than what's been going on recently around here.

Since I knew most of the material already I didn't bother listening to the rest of the lectures. Usually I just sleep through the classes but I was too excited to do anything but watch the clock until it finally hit that magic number! I wasted no time as I quickly grabbed my things and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I could see the hallways blur around me as I made my way to the SOS brigade room. I couldn't wait to tell everyone the great news!

I swung open the door and slammed it against the wall, a smile shining brightly on my face. I walked into the room and looked around; Mikuru seems to have just finished changing into her maid outfit. It's still one of my best ideas ever. I closed the door behind me and walked past Koizumi who I think was setting up another dumb board game that he and Kyon always play. I passed Yuki and stood in front of the computer. I turned and watched the door, waiting for Kyon to arrive before I finally told everyone the good news!

Soon enough, he finally arrived!

"Hey." He waved at all of us and I watched him sit down at the same table as Koizumi.

"Alright then! Everyone's here!" I clapped my hands together and walked over to the large whiteboard that was next to the wall. "As Kyon already knows, I've got some great news for everyone!" I grabbed a black marker and stepped in front of the board.

I began to write large letters on the giant white board. The marker continued to squeak as I was nearing the halfway point. I giggled and finished writing. I turned around and smashed the cap back onto the marker. I placed it down and slapped my hand onto the board to bring everyone's attention to me. "Kyon's birthday is coming up everyone! And I've decided that we need to host a big birthday bash for him!"

I looked around the room for reactions, as usual, Mikuru had a confused look on her face but it seemed to be mixed with a little surprise as well! Yuki still had on her usual face though, but I don't think anything really surprises her anyway. And as always, Koizumi had on his usual smile, it was a little creepy but I didn't mind too much. Finally, Kyon was pouting, as he usually does, but I didn't mind, he always does this.

"I think that's a great idea, Ms. Suzumiya!" Koizumi gave me a thumb up and as always, loved my ideas, why can't anyone else agree with me like he does?

"I knew it was!" I laughed and walked over to Kyon, slamming my hands onto the table in front of him. I watched him jump and look at me with a surprised face. I smiled and grabbed his tie once more, bringing his face next to mine. "By the way, Kyon. You're getting a serious penalty for trying to keep this a secret from your brigade chief! You're lucky I don't kick you out for treason!"

"And what is it I have to do…?"

I felt my devious laugh leave my lips, "oh, you'll see." I roughly let him go and walked back up to the board, "Well, you can all go now! I'm going over to Kyon's today to start planning the date of the party! Whether he likes it or not!"

"I can't wait to hear what you've got planned Ms. Suzumiya!" Koizumi picked up his bag and soon walked out the door, "see you tomorrow!" He waved and finally left.

"I um… I guess I'll leave to… good luck with your planning tonight Kyon-kun…" Mikuru left with her maid outfit on… oh well, she's probably just going to wash it.

"Thank you Ms. Asahina…"

I rolled my eyes and waited for the door to finally close.

"Alright Haruhi… so what is this penalty I've got to pay for?"

I felt my mischievous smile return. "I've been saving this for a special occasion…" I walked over to the closet and pulled out some outfits, "you see… I had so much fun finding costumes for Mikuru, I eventually found some for men too. But I knew I would never get you to wear any… until now." I held two outfits in my hands and continued to walk closer to him.

"C-C'mon, Haruhi… let's talk about this…" He put his hands up in defense, but it was too late…

"And what's even better…" I placed one of the outfits down and reached behind the computer, grabbing a video camera. "This is going to be documented…"

"N-Now hold on a second, Haruhi! If I'm going to go through with this, you need to promise me that no one else but you see's this!"

I looked at him for a moment, to be honest; I was kind of surprised he was actually considering this. But, I guess I should humor him at least… "Fine, No one else but me will see this. Happy?"

I heard him sigh, admitting his defeat. He should have known that when it comes to me, I ALWAYS win! But, soon enough, I realize that this penalty is going to hurt me, more than it's going to hurt Kyon…

* * *

It's almost six o'clock and I'm on my way to Kyon's house! I can't believe I spent so much time preparing for this. I mean, I've been there before, but for some reason this feels different. I'm also going to finally meet his parents; I don't really remember meeting anyone but his sister.

Finally, his house is in view. I stopped in front of the white steps and looked around. The sun was shining and I could feel its heat despite it being late fall. I walked up and opened the gate and soon stood in front of his door. I knocked lightly and waited for someone to answer. It took a while, but finally the door cracked open and I could see a tiny face appear at about half my height.

The brown haired girl that was unmistakably Kyon's sister looked up at me. She quickly turned around and began to shout, "Kyon! Your girlfriend is here!" I couldn't help but lightly blush at this… what an outrageous statement, me and Kyon? As if I'd ever let that happen.

I heard the tumbling of stairs as I heard Kyon shouting at his kid sister. The door soon swung open and he looked at me dead in the eyes, "I'm sorry about that…"

I laughed and pushed him aside, "Don't worry about it, it's not like that would ever happen anyway." I took a step inside and looked around the small room. It was small, but still nice. Kyon soon took a step in front of me and stopped me from walking into the kitchen.

"Listen, Haruhi. My parents are… a little judgmental… so please be on your best behavior if you want this stupid idea to work." Wow, Kyon. I didn't know you cared so much about what your parents thought of me or that you were so eager to actually have this party.

"Don't worry your boring old head, Kyon. I promise to be nice." I winked and brushed him aside to finally step into their equally tiny kitchen. The room consisted of a medium sized round table with four chairs, a small counter with a sink in the middle and a drying rack next to it. I turned my head slightly to the right to see a stove with a refrigerator sitting next to it. The kitchen was small, but it seems that it worked.

I saw his parents sitting at the table and looking at me with a pleasant face. True to my word, I bowed in respect, "Hello! My name is Haruhi Suzumiya; I'm Kyon's friend from class! It's nice to meet you!" I stood up and walked over to them.

Kyon's mother smiled at me, "Hi! It's nice to meet such a nice looking girl! Kyon, where has she been hiding all this time?" I felt myself blush again and scratch the back of my head while Kyon just looked away shyly.

"U-Um… K-Kyon and I aren't dating or anything… just friends." I smiled nervously at her and could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Oh, that's fine, that's fine. It's nice to meet you Ms. Suzumiya, my name is Minori and this is my husband, Ryuji." She pointed over to the man sitting at the other end of the table; he also had a slight smile on his face.

Kyon's mother's hair was a bright red color that lightly shined as the lights within the house glowed. Her hair reached about halfway down her neck and lightly touched the collar on her shirt. She had on a no sleeved shirt that was pink in front and white in the back along with knee-cap low shorts. Her smile was almost as bright as mine was and she seemed nice enough! I don't know what Kyon was so worried about. I looked over to his father whose hair was a dark brown with a long sleeve white flannel shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned and under it was a bright blue undershirt. He was wearing dark black khaki pants that just passed his ankles.

"Please, come sit down with us, Ms. Suzumiya!" I felt her lightly grab my arm and pull me towards the table. I smiled nervously and sat down next to her. I watched as Kyon sat next to his father and directly in front of me.

"P-Please, just call me Haruhi, I mean, Kyon does."

"Ooooo!" His parents said in unison, "Calling her by her first name without any honorifics? Kyon you dog you!" Kyon's father lightly nudged his son's arm and I could see another light blush on his face, this was obviously embarrassing for him and especially for me…

"Trust me dad, we're just friends." I heard him blankly state.

"Ryuji, stop teasing him! Now, Haruhi, Kyon said you were coming over to discuss something with us?"

I coughed for a second and smiled at her, "Y-Yes, um. See, Kyon's birthday is coming up and—"

"And you want to throw him a birthday party?!" His mother quickly cut me off, "That's so nice of you!" I felt her grab me and squeeze me into a very, very tight hug.

"Y-Yes! I-I just n-need the date!" I could feel myself being cut off from air as this tight hug had my chest squeezed up against her stomach, leaving me from getting anything but little bits of air.

I felt myself fall back as she suddenly released me, "I-I'm sorry about that! I just got excited is all." She scratched the back of her head and looked at me nervously, "See, we don't have the money to throw Kyon a birthday party anymore so we kind of just… have a little family time of our own."

"It's nice of you to do this Haruhi, but you really don't have to." Ryuji cut in.

"Oh, but I want to! I think it'll be a lot of fun and I'm sure Kyon would finally have fun to! I mean, instead of just moping around in the clubroom like he does every day." I gave them a warm smile but suddenly noticed that the smiling faces of Kyon's parents had ceased.

"Moping around?" Minori soon spoke up and then looked to her son. "Kyon, what does she mean by that?"

"N-Nothing! Haruhi's just making stupid jokes! _Aren't_ you?" He shot me a glare.

I looked at him for a second and then back to his parents, "U-Um… yeah! Haha! What I mean is that Kyon just isn't as active as the rest of the members of the brigade!" I watched Kyon put his face into his palms once more… I guess that didn't help all that much.

Ryuji looked at his son for a moment and then back to me, "I'd like to thank you for getting our son out of bed on the weekends instead of sleeping like he used to, Haruhi." His father had a stern face on and looked back to his son, "Kyon's birthday is next week so I hope that if you want to go through with this you've got enough time to prepare."

I couldn't help but feel bad as Kyon's parents' happy expressions turned into annoyance and disappointment. "O-Ok…" I stood up in the chair and bowed again, "Thank you for your help. That should be plenty of time." I smiled warmly and stepped out of the kitchen, "And, when I said Kyon wasn't as active, I didn't mean that he's lazy or anything, it's just that the other club members have SO much spare energy that when compared to Kyon, who does his fair share, it just SEEMS like he's not as active, but… um…"

"Thank you, Haruhi. We need to talk to our son, alright? Don't worry about it." Minori gave me another smile, but I couldn't help feel that it was forced and… faked… but, there was nothing else I could do.

"Alright then… see you in class tomorrow, Kyon." I lightly waved goodbye and watched his head look down towards the floor, I frowned slightly.

"Yeah… bye Haruhi." He never looked up and his mother stood in front of him while his father looked at him from his seat.

I stepped out of the house and closed the door. I could soon hear some muffled words and some shouts, obviously from Kyon's parents. I started feeling a little guilty about the whole thing, considering it WAS my fault… but, I'll just have to forget about it for now. I'm sure it can't be TOO bad. Now, with Sunday's date being Kyon's birthday, I'll have to work overtime if I want this to be the best damn party ever! Just you wait Kyon; this is going to be your best birthday yet!"

* * *

_**And so ends part 1! I hope you enjoyed this! By the way, I left some Easter eggs in for Kyon's parents names… if you can figure out where the names came from then you win a mention in the next chapter! Please review! It fills me with joy just to read your comments!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I can't tell you guys how happy I am that chapter 1 was received so well! Six reviews in two days?! That's just awesome guys! Thank you so much and please, keep it up! I love reading them! Also, a shout out to YudAida for guessing the characters Kyon's parents were named after (and slightly based off of)! Congrats Yud! So, without dragging this author comment on any longer, please read, review and enjoy chapter two of the story!**_

* * *

- Tuesday

I've got six days to come up with some kind of party plan for Sunday. If this is going to be as big of a party as I want it to be, I'm going to have to find a place to hold this event… oh I know how I'll find one! It's so ingenious that I even surprise myself…

Being the first to arrive to class, as usual, has its perks. I'm able to sit alone and think to myself for a while before any annoying classmates come to talk their mouths off. Not only is it completely distracting, but it's rude to. If you've got something to tell your friends then keep quiet about it… Speaking of friends…

My attention turned to the door sliding open as a familiar face walked through. The familiar face was, obviously, Kyon. He looked a little depressed and I could probably tell why. He threw his bag to the floor next to him and hadn't even looked at me yet… well that was rude. "Hey, Kyon."

I could hear him faintly sigh and turn his head slightly towards me so his ear was in view, "Hey, Haruhi…" He still hadn't looked at me yet.

As rude as it was, I could tell he was a little upset, "Are you alright, Kyon?" I decided to ask the obvious question anyway.

"Not really, no…"

I watched him lean more into his desk, almost as if he were slouching. "Is it about what happened yesterday?"

I heard Kyon sigh, yet again… you know Kyon, you sigh WAY too often. I know deep breathing is good for you, but it kind of gets annoying when you do it every time I talk to you. "Yeah, my parents were happy that I was staying after school and spending more time out of the house, but when you told them I was moping around…"

I knew it. God, I'm a genius. "But don't worry about it Haruhi, I should have warned you about it…" He finally turned to me and gave me a small smile, "But on the bright side, my parents seem to like you. So there's that."

I smiled back, "I'm not surprised. Parents ADORE me! This is great! That means they'll also be coming to the party too!"

His smile disappeared, "W-What?"

"I need some things from them anyway for the party on Sunday. Don't worry about it, Kyon. You're going to have a blast! I promise you that by the party, EVERYTHING that's happened so far will be fixed. Your parents won't look at you as some mopey kid anymore."

He looked at me with a little disbelief, "Do you not trust your brigade chief, Kyon?"

He had a sarcastic look on his face, "Of course I do Haruhi… I mean, what reasons have you given me NOT to trust you?"

It's obvious he was being a smartass. Sure, we may have had a few… disagreements in the past, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't trust me! So, I decided to ignore it and answer anyway, "Great! Then don't worry about it. Everything'll be fine." I gave him a smile which caused him to lightly sigh and turn back around in his seat.

The rest of class consisted of me staring out of the window in hopes of thinking of how I was going to handle Kyon's party. What I needed now was a little time to get things situated. Sitting here in class and having the teacher talk over my thinking isn't helping me think and I need some place quiet… And I think I know JUST what I'm going to do…

* * *

Classes that day blew through just as fast as yesterdays. Although instead of being excited about Kyon's party I decided that I would rest my brain to get the maximum amount of performance. So I slept. Lunch came and went and classes after that were just as boring. Finally, that magic number came around once more and I quickly bolted out of the classroom and up into the brigade's room.

For once, I was the first to arrive at the clubroom, so I made sure to use this time wisely. I pulled a map of the city from the bookshelf. The one I always kept for when ever we went on our city-wide searches for the unknown. But now, it's going to be used to find the perfect hosting place for Kyon's party!

The door opened with Mikuru coming in with her maid outfit. She probably changed in the bathroom or something. She looked a little surprised to see me! I don't blame her; I'm usually the last to be in here! "O-Oh! Suzumiya-san! It's nice to see you!" She lightly bowed to me and began to go to her tea making station.

"Hello Mikuru! Glad to see you brought the maid outfit back!"

Mikuru stopped and looked at herself, "Yes, I'm sorry I left with it on yesterday!" She bowed again and I couldn't help but start giggling.

"Don't worry about it! I encourage you to wear it outside of the clubroom! It'll bring in some more advertising for us!" I turned back to face the large map that lied across the long table. I grabbed a red pen and began to circle several areas across the map while passing several other circles with X's already through them. Those circles were places we had already been that were unsuccessful in finding ANYTHING supernatural. Sometimes I wonder if they all just slack off.

The door opened once more to show Yuki slowly walking in with a book already in her hand. She looked at me with that blank face, just like always. But even so, for some reason it felt as if she was just a little surprised to see me already here. "Hi Yuki!" I waved to her.

"Greetings." She passed the white board, me and finally Mikuru to sit at her usual chair. She opened the book and soon began to digest herself in it. She worries me sometimes. I mean, she doesn't do ANYTHING but read books. She's got to do more than that! Heck, even Kyon does more! But—argrh! I'm getting distracted! Back to the map!

But before I could set my gaze back to the map the door opened yet again, this time Koizumi walked in. "Oh, Ms. Suzumiya, you're already here." Just like everyone else, he was surprised as well! But this is starting to bug me… if one more person interrupts me… "Glad to see you here earlier than normal Ms. Suzumiya." He walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed another board game. Probably for him and Kyon to play… wait, getting distracted again!

But, once more, the door opened AGAIN!

"Oh, Hey Haru—"

"SHUT UP!" I impulsively shouted. I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth to try to halt the already spoken words.

Everyone's faces looked towards me, even Yuki's. But out of everyone, Kyon looked the most surprised.

"Never mind then." He put his bored face back on once more and sat down at the end of the table, opposite of Koizumi. Thanks Kyon, now I feel like a jerk.

"Don't worry about it." I quickly mutter, "Because I'm just about done anyway!" I circled a few more spots on the map and quickly brought it up to the giant whiteboard we had in the room. I took some magnets and placed them on all four ends of the map and one smack dab in the middle. "Alright then!" I smacked my hand onto the board to get everyone's attention. "In about half an hour we're going on another city-wide search!"

I scanned the room for reactions. Yuki looked at the board blankly while Koizumi looked at it with that smile of his. Mikuru looked a little confused and finally, Kyon looked at it with an uninterested face. "We're going to be looking for abandoned buildings and looking for ghosts and maybe even some abandoned bodies!" I giggled and turned my eyes to Kyon. I smirked and pointed my finger at him, "Except for YOU Kyon!"

He looked surprised, "Why not?"

"You've been slacking in your brigade chores that's why! So I've got a list of things I want you to do around town with me while everyone else checks out these locations I circled!"

I watched his eyebrow slightly rise with interest and a little confusion. I smirked, "Now, wait outside for me!"

I walked over and grabbed his hair and began to pull him towards the door. "AA-G! Haruhi, gimme a sec, I can do it myself!"

"Too late!"

I swung open the door and let go of his hair. While he stumbled to regain his balance I pushed his back, causing him to tumble and hit his back against the wall. "Now wait for me here while I brief the rest of the brigade members!" I said this sternly to make sure he understood. I don't need him finding out why I'm REALLY doing this "search" I smirked as I lightly closed the door and turned to the rest of the brigade members.

"Alright you three, the REAL reason I'm doing this search is because I have NO idea where I'm going to host Kyon's party at." I walked up and pointed to the other area's I circled, "So while I'm distracting Kyon around the other end of the town. I want you three to spread out and find suitable places for a big party to be held!"

Koizumi placed his hand on his chin and looked over the map. "Anything in particular we should look for?"

"I'm glad you asked, Koizumi!" He smiled, "a hundred points!"

He lightly bowed, "I live to serve."

I giggled, "Well. I'm looking for a big building, or a warehouse, with lots of space! We need a place that could hold a DJ and a large wall where someone could have a video projector! Oh! I also need a place for snacks and drinks and finally a place where presents will be able to be held!"

"Do you believe you'll be able to get all these materials in the span of one week?" He looked at me a little concerned but I shot him a big smirk.

"Koizumi, do you doubt your brigade chief? That's unlike you."

He put his hands up in defense with a worried expression, "Of course not! It was just a simple question."

I smiled and looked back at the map, "Don't worry about it! Everything will be ready by Sunday! Trust me!"

I walked over to the door, "Alright then. Does everyone have their orders?" I looked over the three and noticed Mikuru quickly trying to write everything I said I needed. She was so cute sometimes, a great pick for the club indeed! After she finished writing I smirked. "Alright then, at the main entrance we split up and go our separate ways!"

I opened the door to see Kyon resting on the wall with his foot against the wall. "Alright Kyon, ready to go?"

"I'm ready for wherever go is. Yes."

I rolled my eyes when he said this. What a smart ass. "Alright then, let's go!" I stepped in front of the group with Kyon directly behind me. Koizumi was next to him while Yuki and Mikuru followed behind them both.

We began our descent on the stairs when Kyon decided to open his mouth, "So, what happened to leaving in the next half hour?"

Why does he always question my decisions? "I decided it would be best to leave now! The more daylight the better!" We quickly reached the main gates and we stopped where we stood. I looked back to the other brigade members with a smile, "Alright then! You've got your orders! Now go do your leader proud!" I thrust my hand in the air to bring some excitement!

Koizumi and Mikuru bowed while Yuki just nodded. The three of them went left and when they were out of sight I looked back to Kyon. "Are you ready?"

He rolled his eyes and looked around, "I guess. Where are we going first?"

I smiled and took out a small piece of paper, "We're going to get something to eat first! Your brigade leader is hungry!" I heard him almost silently groan, I bet it's because he thinks he's going to have to pay. "Oh, and you're NOT going to be paying this time!"

He looked at me as if I had just grown a second head, "Really?"

I knew that'd get'em! "Yup! I've got it covered this time, Kyon!"

He almost looked like he was going to pass out from sheer shock, "Yoohoo! Kyon!" I shook him a little.

"S-Sorry… I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with you."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along. "Stop making jokes and let's get a move on already!" I laughed a little and looked ahead; something told me we were going to have a good time today.

* * *

We soon arrived at a western styled restaurant and quickly found our seats in some cubicles. Kyon sat at one end of the table and I sat at the other. "Are you sure you're going to pay for this one Haruhi?"

"Don't worry about it! I've got this covered!" I smiled as the waitress brought us our menus. Boy was Kyon in for a surprise when we finished our food!

I stared over the menu and began deciding on what I wanted to have. This western styled food looked delicious! The menu had a variety of dinner choices and I quickly glanced over to Kyon to see that he was also ingested into his menu. I saw a food choice that looked tasty and after deciding on my drink I waited for Kyon to finish so I could finally call over the waitress.

I placed the menu down and rested my head onto the head rest and sighed.

"Hey Haruhi… just for curiosity's sake… how ARE you going to pay for this?"

He was starting to ask too many questions… "Don't worry about it alright? Everything will be fine." I said once more. I heard him sigh as our waitress soon returned.

"Have you made your decisions?" She asked.

"I would like some spaghetti and a glass of coke!" I looked over to Kyon who was looking kind of confused. "Is there a problem with that?"

He shrugged, "I guess not. I'll just have some chicken strips with some water."

"Excellent choices!" She bowed to us both and took our menus.

We waited for about fifteen minutes before I noticed Kyon was staring at me. It was kind of weird… "What?" I said instinctively.

"Just trying to see if you're Haruhi or not… I don't think Haruhi would ever volunteer to pay for anything on her own… let alone a whole dinner."

I smirked, "it's me alright. I told you, I've got everything covered. So stop obsessing about it!" I couldn't help but smile as he, in a way, complimented me. I knew that every time he brought it up he was trying to compliment me in his own weird way. It was nice… I guess I should take the time I've got to check up on the others.

"Hold on a sec, Kyon." I pulled out my phone and stood up, "I'll be right back." I took this moment and walked over to the bathroom and stood by its door. I quickly dialed Koizumi's number and listened for his voice.

"Aaah, Ms. Suzumiya, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Koizumi. How are things going on your end?"

I heard him shuffle his phone for a second before he started speaking up again, "I'm afraid to say that I haven't been able to find a place suitable to your needs. I will keep searching though. Sorry to come up with nothing so far."

I groaned and then sighed, gee, I sound like Kyon. "That's fine. Just keep it up alright?"

"Duly noted, Ms. Suzumiya."

I hung up the phone there and groaned. I poked my head out to see Kyon still sitting there, waiting for me to return. I looked back to my phone and decided to call Mikuru. As unlikely as it was for her to find something, it was worth a shot right? I dialed her number and waited.

"H-Hello?"

"Mikuru! Have you found anything yet?"

I heard a loud gasp and I think she dropped her phone. There was a thump at the other end and frantic shouting. I couldn't tell what she was saying but she sounded distressed. "I-I'm sorry! I haven't found a warehouse or any abandoned buildings yet!"

I wasn't really expecting her to. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't HER the one distracting, Kyon. "It's alright Mikuru, just keep searching alright?"

"Of course!"

I hung up there and decided that Yuki was my last hope. Out of everyone, she seemed to be able to pull together in a tight pinch. So I was counting on her. I dialed the phone one last time and heard Yuki's voice.

"This is Yuki Nagato."

"Hey, Yuki! Have you had any luck finding anything we could use for Kyon's party?"

There was a pause, "I believe I have found two suitable locations."

I couldn't believe it! I knew I could count on you Yuki! "That's great Yuki! Keep looking! The more the better! I'll make sure we all check it out tomorrow after school! Make sure to remember the street names so we can find it! You're a life saver Yuki!"

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later!" I smiled and hung up. If the points I gave out meant anything, Yuki would be getting ten thousand right now! I put my phone away and walked back over to Kyon and sat at my side of the table.

"That was a pretty long bathroom break."

I rolled my eyes and rested my chin onto my hand. "Yeah well, I was holding it in all day." I looked towards him and saw a slightly disgusted face. I noticed the waitress walking over to us with our food in her hands.

The waitress stopped at our table and placed our food down in front of us. Kyon wasted no time in thanking her for the food and quickly digging into his food. I on the other hand decided to take a more, gentle approach to eating my food.

Every now and then I glanced up to Kyon and watched him eat his food and the longer I watched the more I started laughing. I guess since I was "paying" he was going to get his fill. What a pig he could be sometimes. It was a change of pace from the side of him I usually saw. The calm, boring, smart ass side of him.

The two of us soon finished our food soon and waited for the waitress to come back and take our plates, as well as give us our bill. Kyon looked at my face with a little concern; I smiled and leaned in, "Look, I told you not to worry. We're going to be fine. I told you this one's on me…" I leaned back and watched as she put the bill on our table.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal! And I hope you both visit again soon!" She smiled at me and Kyon and waited for one of us to pay the bill. I watched Kyon's eyes look towards me. Motioning me to take out my money and pay… boy was he in for a surprise…

"NOW!" I jumped up and shoved the waitress back, "C'mon, Kyon!" I grabbed his wrist and tore him away from the cubicle.

"H-Haruhi! What are you—"

I jerked him once more, cutting him off and ran out of the restaurant, hearing the waitress scream for help.

It took a moment for Kyon to figure things out, "W-wait… YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY?!"

"I told you I'd handle things! Now keep running!" I looked ahead with a large smile wide across my face. But, as luck would have it, just when it looked like we were going to get away I felt my foot hit something solid and unmoving. Everything suddenly went in slow motion as I looked down to see a large crack in the sidewalk. I saw my foot caught between the crack and I could feel myself being thrust forward. Kyon and I hit the concrete with a loud thud.

As I lied on the ground for a moment I could hear loud footsteps in the distance. I rolled over onto my back to get up and keep on running but it seems my reflexes were a bit slow today. I watched as a large man towered above me and reached for my shirt. I felt his large hand grip the cotton of my shirt and lifted me up from the ground. "You're in a lot of trouble…"

"W-Wait!"

Both of our heads turned towards Kyon who was frantically digging his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry about this! My friend here is just REALLY stupid!" Gee. That was nice of you Kyon… "I had no idea that when she said she'd 'handle the bill' she meant running off." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out the money for the bill. "Here, all the money for the bill and a little more for causing all this trouble."

The man looked at the money in Kyon's hand and then looked towards me, still in his hand. "Fine." I could feel gravity pull me towards the earth and felt my tail bone hit the rough concrete. I rubbed my bottom as I watched the man take the money from Kyon, "I'll let you both off the hook this time. But try this again and I'll make sure you both go to jail! Understand?!"

He bowed deeply, "Yes sir."

The man grunted and began walking back towards the restaurant. "Humph! That was rude of him! He certainly doesn't seem very nice." I stood up and dust off the dirt on my clothes and looked towards Kyon.

His head was lowered towards the ground as he stood up from his bowed position. He looked towards me with anger, "Haruhi… What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was kind of stunned after he started shouting, "What told you that this would work?!"

I looked away from him as he continued to shout. "If we had gotten away you wouldn't be complaining…"

"Of course I would be! Haruhi, if you didn't have the money to pay for this you should have just told me! I wouldn't have minded paying!"

I rolled my eyes and continued looking away from him, "Whatever…"

"Do you know how close we were to going to jail right now?! If I hadn't had my wallet… that's where we'd be now!"

I continued to ignore him. The tension between us was heavy and there was a long silence between us before Kyon finally grew impatient. I could hear loudly groan and watched him rub his face into his palms.

I lightly sighed and turned away from him "Anyway, I'm bored. So I'm gonna go home now."

He lifted his face from his palms and looked at me with utter surprise. "What about those other chores you wanted me to do?"

"Forget about them. It doesn't matter anymore. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyon." I yawned and began walking away from him. I quickly turned to face him one last time, "By the way! Club's cancelled tomorrow! So just go home alright?"

He didn't answer me and instead just stood where he was. I can't believe how ungrateful he's being. I mean, we almost got a free dinner! Doesn't that mean anything? I put a lot of effort into making that escape! All for it to just fall apart. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking my way home.

I felt myself sigh as I kicked a small pebble. "So much for that feeling of having a good day today…" I glanced back to see Kyon was still standing where I had left him. It didn't take much longer for him to start walking back to the direction of his house though. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about that. But I shrugged it off. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get dark out.

"I'm sure tomorrow's going to be better than today was. I mean, I'm only going to see him during school." I smiled and continued my trek home. Things were definitely going to be better tomorrow…

I hope…

* * *

_**And so ends chapter two!**_

_**Looks like Haruhi's starting to have some doubts! That's definitely not a good sign! Kyon's starting to get a little frustrated too it seems! What could possibly happen on Wednesday? Like she said, she's only going to see him during school. I don't see how anything could go wrong DURING school… We'll just have to wait and see I guess!**_

_**Please, review this story please! I love reading all of your reviews! I just adore them so! XD I hope you enjoyed chapter two and are eager for chapter three! Just as much as I am!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about taking so long you guys! I've been REALLY busy with a lot of other projects I've got going on! And not all of them are stories either! Although, I have been brainstorming a lot of new ideas for new stories entirely! But hey, that's not the place for this… I am also BLOWN away at the reception I got for chapter 2! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! It's given me SO much inspiration! And so, I hope this chapter makes up for my little absence!**_

_**Also, a little side note: I'm not sure how school works in japan, or in the Haruhi series. I haven't done enough research for that and so these are purely made up and are just how I went about the story.**_

* * *

Wednesday

Remember what I said about classes blowing through the past few days? I wish it was the same as today. But honestly, they were actually starting to get a lot harder… Not to mention things are not going well with Kyon at all. I guess I should start at the beginning of the day though, right?

Let's start at period one. Just like yesterday, Kyon came in with a bad attitude. I guess it was because of what happened at the restaurant… You try and do something nice for someone and it just BLOWS up in your face, am I right? He should be grateful I went through all that trouble to try and get him a free meal. Anyway, he lazily threw his bag next to his chair and said his usual "Hey".

"Hi…" I said to him with a bored tone, if he was going to act like an ass right as the day starts then I'm sure as hell gonna act the same way.

"Something wrong, Haruhi?"

"No. Just a little bored is all."

"Oh. Sounds like the usual you to me."

Well that was rude. There was no need for that comment, Kyon. "Yeah well, there hasn't really been a lot to be happy about lately anyway."

I heard him mutter "you can say that again." But I decided not to bother yelling at him for it.

Today, staring out the window seemed like a waste to do so I finally decided to actually look towards the front of the room for once. Surprisingly enough, our usual sensei wasn't teaching today.

The new teacher walked in and placed his books down on the table. He looked over us with a stupid smile on his face. It started annoying me almost immediately. What reason does he have to smile about?

"Hello everyone, my name is Saito Hiraga. I'm pleased to meet you all." He lightly bowed to the class. As he stood up once more, it seemed like he had given us a good look over, as if to scout out which one of us will be a problem. "Your previous teacher is currently on leave for rest of this week and the week after, so I'm taking over for them." I saw him pause for a moment towards Kyon and I, but then continued his scan. It's safe to say this pissed me off slightly. But I ignored it.

That was a bad idea.

Just like the rest of my classes, I tried to sleep my way through this class as well. In a way, I was successful because Mr. Hiraga didn't seem to mind all that much, or even notice me for that matter. But when I woke up, still during period 1, I had no idea what he was talking about. Usually I don't even have to listen to what the teacher's saying and I almost always get the right answer. But this… I had no clue what was going on at all!

I looked around the room frantically to see if anyone else was just as clueless as me but sadly everyone was looking straight ahead and was listening intently. I looked towards Kyon, even HE was! Luckily, I'm sure he'll help me out.

"_Hey, Kyon!"_ I said in a low whisper. He ignored me… jack ass… I tried again, _"Hey! Kyon!"_ I said it a little louder this time and quickly glanced up to Mr. Hiraga. Luckily he was looking at the board. But Kyon was still ignoring me. So, I tore a few pieces of paper from my notebook and proceeded to flick several of them onto Kyon's head.

I couldn't help myself as I started to lightly giggle as a few pieces started getting caught in his hair. Finally, he had had enough. He turned his head towards me.

"_What?!" _He whispered in an annoyed tone. How did I know it was annoyed? It was Kyon. I ALWAYS know when he's annoyed at me.

"_I fell asleep and I have no idea what he's talking about, can you lend me some notes or something?"_

I could hear him lowly groan.

"_Haruhi, I can't—"_

"KYON!" I heard Mr. Hiraga shout kyon's nickname. Funny, even substitute teachers prefer not to use his stupid name. "Do not distract Ms. Suzumiya! I'm sure slacking is something you enjoy doing, considering your grades, but I'm pretty sure Ms. Suzumiya would like to HEAR what I've got to say here!"

Hehe… Sorry Mr. Hiraga, it's usually the other way around.

"Yes sir. Sorry." Kyon looked back down to his paper and grunted. I could tell that was towards me, but once more, I ignored it.

Mr. Hiraga looked towards Kyon one last time before turning his attention back towards the board.

Good, another chance for me to talk to Kyon. _"Kyon! Can I copy your notes now?"_

I watched his pencil stop writing for a moment, _"Did you not just hear Mr. Hiraga? I'm not going to let you copy my notes, Haruhi."_

I lightly growled at him, _"Are you SERIOUSLY going to let your brigade chief possibly get a bad grade?! Talk about disrespect Kyon."_

I heard him heavily sigh once more before shuffling a bunch of papers on his desk. That had got'em. The brigade chief card ALWAYS works! I watched him look up to Mr. Hiraga one last time before slowly slipping the papers beside his desk and then up to mine. But, this is where everything took a turn for the worst.

I quickly snatched the papers as I watched Mr. Hiraga's head turn towards us both.

"Alright, that's it!" He dropped the piece of chalk he was holding onto his desk and began to storm over to Kyon and I. I looked around as I saw everyone's eyes were drawn to us both. "Kyon! You don't listen very well do you?!"

Mr. Hiraga towered over us both. And that's saying something, considering Kyon's actually kind of tall himself. I mean, kyon's not REALLY tall, but he's not very short either. Finally being up close to him gave me the chance to actually get a good look at him. Mr. Hiraga's face was actually slightly wrinkled. His hair was a dark gray color and he was wearing a blue suit that looked kind of like the school's uniform. It was edited a little bit to show that he was a teacher, not a student.

"I was willing to cut you a break the first time, considering I didn't want us to get off on the wrong foot. But now you're actually copying notes from Ms. Suzumiya?!"

It took all the will power I currently had in me to keep myself from laughing.

"B-But I-"

"No buts! You know, Interrupting a student is one thing, but trying to cheat?! I won't tolerate it." Mr. Hiraga turned his gaze towards me and lightly smiled, "Ms. Suzumiya, I realize you're trying to help out this slacker here, but may I please ask you to refrain from doing so from now on?"

I know Kyon was going to get angry at me for this, but how could I resist?! Who WOULDN'T do this if they were in my shoes right now? I don't think anyone could honestly say 'I wouldn't'.

I lightly snickered and looked towards Mr. Hiraga. "No problem, Mr. Hiraga. It won't happen again." I gave him the warmest smile I could and soon felt Kyon's stare daggering into the side of my face.

He lightly smiled at me and then turned back to Kyon, "As for you…" He pointed towards the door, "Get out of the classroom immediately!"

That actually caught me off guard. I figured He was just going yell at him one last time and move on but… he's kicking him out of the class?!

"W-what…?"

"You heard me. I want you out of the classroom immediately. I will not allow cheating and interruptions in my classroom."

"But… I was just—"

"Leave now, Kyon!" His shout echoed in the classroom for a moment.

There was absolute silence around us. You could literally hear a feather hit the floor if someone had actually dropped one. Mr. Hiraga stared at Kyon for what seemed like forever.

I watched Kyon look at me, as if asking for me to say something, or maybe for me to do something to stand up for him? I hate to do this to you Kyon, but I can't risk getting a bad grade. You're used to them though. So, everything should be ok for you, right?

I could do nothing but lightly shrug my shoulders towards him.

I watched his face go from desperate to angry in a split second.

"Fine." Kyon grabbed his things and stood up in in front of Mr. Hiraga.

The tension in the room was so thick it felt like Kyon was going to punch him right then and there! But I know Kyon too well to know he doesn't have the guts to do that. Instead he slammed his chair against his desk and quickly brushed passed me and the students behind our desks.

"I'll allow you to come back in once I've finished this lecture. Maybe then you'll learn some discipline Kyon. We'll talk privately later on."

Kyon said nothing as he slammed the sliding door as hard as he possibly could.

There was another bout of silence in the room before Mr. Hiraga finally spoke up, "Well, let's get back to work, eh?" He smiled and walked back towards the front of the board. I guess Mr. Hiraga got the wrong idea of Kyon, calling him a slacker and all. I guess he took one look at his grades and figured Kyon did nothing but sleep and not care about his work. It's funny, cause it's usually the other way around.

Anyways, true to his word, the class ended without Kyon even making a peep from outside. I don't know what Kyon did while he was out there but I don't think he would have just sat there and waited for the class to end. Mr. Hiraga never went out to check on him or anything, so Kyon probably wondered around the school or something. I had the notes Kyon had been doing since the class had started, so I was fine. I made sure to listen up for the rest of the class and made sure I copied down every last note I could.

I wonder if giving the rest of the notes I got to Kyon would make him feel better about being kicked out. Oh well… it's worth a shot right?

Period 2 started with Mr. Hiraga walking over to the door and opening it for Kyon and motioned him that he was allowed back into the classroom. I looked over to the door to see that Kyon seemed to have been sitting right next to the door the whole time… He wasn't actually sitting there for the last hour and a half was he? Anyways, I watched Kyon slowly stand up and walk past Mr. Hiraga without saying a word.

I couldn't see Kyon's face but I watched him sit in front of me without uttering so much as a sigh, which was odd. But I guess he IS a little mad that I didn't say anything on his behalf from before, I guess it would only be right for me to thank him…

"Hey… Hey Kyon." I poked his back with my pencil a few times. He didn't respond. "Kyon, I wanted to thank you for helping me out with your notes and all." I grabbed the notes he had given me and waved them against his face. "C'mon, take them you idiot". Finally, he lifted his arm up and took the notes from my hand. "And, as a thank you, I made sure to write down every note from then on." I passed him the notes I had taken during the rest of the lecture. "You're welcome you know." I said as he took the notes a little faster than before. He still hasn't said anything though. Oh well, I'll just leave him alone for now.

Finally, Mr. Hiraga started his next lecture and I made sure to pay a little more attention than I had in the previous class. I mean, I don't want to repeat what just happened now do I? Of course I don't. I'm sure Kyon, doesn't want to go through that embarrassment again either.

Period two was actually a lot easier than the first one. I guess Mr. Hiraga isn't as hard as a teacher as I had first thought he was, I even watched him look at Kyon every now and then. I guess he was trying to make sure he wasn't "distracting" me anymore. I guess that's not happening anymore because he's almost completely ignored everything I've said to him besides giving him the notes.

I suddenly yawned and it was actually pretty loud. I quickly slap my mouth shut and looked towards my desk, but I guess this was a good chance for Mr. Hiraga to start up again…

"Kyon!"

I heard him lowly groan and look up towards the substitute, "Yes sir?"

"Does my class bore you?" He looked at Kyon intently when he said this.

Kyon quickly nodded his head, "No sir."

"Then why are you yawning so loudly? Because it sure SOUNDS like you're bored."

I looked at Kyon's hand on his desk and I watched it clench for a moment, "I apologize. It won't happen again sir." Kyon looked down towards his paper and heavily sighed once more.

"See to it that it doesn't." Mr. Hiraga turned towards the board once more and continued to focus on his lecture.

You know, something tells me that Mr. Hiraga is only here to torture Kyon and no one else. I mean, I know Kyon's grades aren't the best they could be… but it seems like Mr. Hiraga's singling him out. He's spoken to a few of the other students today as well, but I didn't care enough to mention them. But he hasn't spoken to them like he has Kyon.

Maybe he's just being harder on him because he knows Kyon can do better or something stupid like that? I dunno. Whatever the reason is, it's actually kind of annoying. Maybe it's my guilt…

Naaah, I doubt it would be anything stupid like that.

So besides my yawning in period two, it was pretty uneventful in terms of anything else happening to Kyon and I. I mean, Kyon was ignoring me the whole time and wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I know you're mad Kyon, but getting kicked out of the classroom isn't something you need to get so steamed about.

Finally, it was lunch time; the rest of the brigade was going to be meeting up after school to go looking at the abandoned warehouses that Yuki found yesterday. I know I told Kyon that club was cancelled for today, but I'm not so sure he'll remember what I said. Or he probably just forgot considering what's been happening today. I'll have to make sure to remind him before school ends today… unless Mr. Hiraga did that for me.

I looked over to Mr. Hiraga standing next to the door.

"Kyon." He said sternly. I watched Kyon's head turn towards the substitute. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment please?"

Kyon looked over to me for a moment and for a second; I think I saw something that looked like… fear…? That's not normal for him. I don't think I've ever seen him look afraid of anything before. Kyon stood up and pushed his chair in. I watched him walk over to Mr. Hiraga and they both walked out into the halls. The door closed behind him and I could faintly see their shadows as the sun shined through the window in front of them.

I watched Mr. Hiraga's hands move around in front of him, as if he was explaining something. If only I could hear what they were saying. Kyon stood perfectly still almost the entire time. Then I watched as Mr. Hiraga took out something from his back pocket and Kyon finally moved. I watched his head look down at whatever Mr. Hiraga had in his hand and back up to the sub. Mr. Hiraga gave what looked like a tiny piece of paper to Kyon. Whatever it was, it wasn't something Kyon wanted. Kyon's hands were now flailing around in front of him in an effort to explain something.

Kyon's voice was suddenly was getting louder and I could tell he was upset over something; I couldn't entirely make out what he was saying though…

"_But it wasn't…" _was something Kyon had said.

"_It's not up for discussion…"_ I heard Mr. Hiraga add in.

"_Please!"_ Kyon actually shouted that phrase and after that, everything went silent.

I watched Kyon's head look towards the floor like it had something interesting on it. Then they both stood still for a moment.

The door slowly opened and I watched Kyon lazily walk past everyone and back over to his seat.

"Hey Kyon, what happened out there?" I leaned over in my seat to see if I could see whatever was in his hands but Kyon had it crumpled up into a ball. Whatever it is, Kyon doesn't seem too happy about it.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I heard him say under his breath.

Honestly, I was actually kind of worried for a moment as he still hasn't looked at me. "Are you sure?"

He answered me almost immediately. "Yes. I'm fine."

If he won't talk to me then I won't bother trying to talk to him, "Alright, fine then." I stretched and lied back in my seat. I still don't know why I didn't run up to the club room, but I guess it's because I didn't want Kyon to get suspicious. I began looking out the window as lunch passed by. Kyon wasn't talking to me right now and I wasn't going to bother trying to talk to him. I lightly yawned as I watched the blue sky.

* * *

Classes after that pretty much followed the same as the days before it. I continued listening to what Mr. Hiraga had to say and Kyon continued to ignore me. It was really annoying actually. The last two periods after lunch went by fast and before I knew it, it was time to pack up and go.

"Kyon, remember that club today is cancelled. So don't bother coming to the club room." I looked over to him and then up to the board. Kyon hadn't even started packing up yet and Mr. Hiraga was still sitting at his desk. "Kyon? Are you listening to me? Don't you know it's time to go already?"

"Sorry to interrupt you Ms. Suzumiya, but Kyon's not going to be leaving for a little while."

At first I was confused. I figured Kyon would be ecstatic to be leaving the classroom and would try to leave as fast as he could. It took me a moment, but I finally figured out what was going on behind the classroom door a little while ago.

Kyon had gotten detention because I didn't speak up earlier. I couldn't help but look down to Kyon with a sad face and looked back to Mr. Hiraga.

"Don't feel sorry for him, Ms. Suzumiya. He deserves this."

As soon as he said that I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, "R…Right…" was all I could say. I knew this was my fault and I knew Kyon didn't deserve this… but I have no idea why I didn't speak up at this point. I knew I should have said something; instead I slowly turned around and walked towards the door. As I opened the door, I looked back to Kyon. He was still sitting in his desk, staring at it.

I took one last glance towards them both as I walked out and slowly closed the door.

After that I headed off towards the clubroom to meet up with everyone else. But just being by myself instead of having Kyon next to me was actually kind of lonely. I know I've gone to the clubroom by myself plenty of times, but for some reason this felt different. It also didn't help that I was thinking about what had just happened in the classroom.

I know I shouldn't treat getting a detention of all things as such a big problem, but the way Kyon was reacting to everything kind of shook me up a little inside. He had been ignoring me completely during class and hadn't even looked up at me when I left. I'm sure not sticking up for him when he was accused of cheating really pissed him off. I doubt anything will happen though.

This is something he does. He gets mad at me, forgives me, and it repeats. This is our formula and it works just fine. But… something feels… different about this. I'm not sure what it is, but as soon as I thought of our 'formula' I got this sudden shiver down my spine.

Because I was so absorbed in my train of thought, I hadn't even noticed that I had already opened the door to the clubroom and everyone was staring at me.

"Ms. Suzumiya, is something troubling you?" Koizumi quickly spoke up, as he always does.

I looked over everyone and noticed that Mikuru was not in her usual maid outfit, which was understandable, considering we're about to head out and scope out Yuki's warehouses. "No, I'm fine." I closed the door behind me and looked around the room.

"Has Kyon left the building?" He spoke up once more.

The thought of Kyon sitting alone in the classroom flashed in my eyes for a moment. "Well, he hasn't left… but I don't think we'll be running into him." I gave an almost unnoticeably nervous smile which no one seemed to pick up on. "Alright then! We've got work to do!" I clasped my hands together and walked over to the map that was still against the white board. In a small, neat pile, everyone's maps had been placed at the end of the table. I quickly snatched them up and smiled.

I turned to see everyone had their eyes on me, which was perfect. "Yuki circled these two warehouses yesterday on her map!" I took out a dark red magic marker and circled the same areas on the large map that was on the whiteboard. "We'll be going to these two places today to check them out and make sure that it's large enough to hold Kyon's party!" I smiled and handed everyone back their maps. "Are we all set to go?"

Koizumi looked towards Yuki and Mikuru and then looked over himself. "I believe we're ready to leave." He gave another one of his famous smiles and held his bag over his back.

I smirked, "Good! Then let's get going then!" With myself feeling restored I quickly left the clubroom. "Alright then you guys, c'mon! Hurry up! I've got to lock it!" I quickly motioned for the three of them to quickly leave the room with Mikuru being the last to exit. I quickly locked the door and jumped in the front, leading us onto our adventure. As we walked down the corridor I noticed that we were actually passing by my classroom, which is odd because we usually don't take this way…

I began to slow down as we passed our door. I stared at it for a few moments before Koizumi began to interrupt my thoughts.

"Ms. Suzumiya?"

"H-Huh?" I stopped and looked over to him.

He looked at me with a bit of concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

I scoffed and continued walking forwards, "Of course I'm alright! I just thought that taking another route to the front doors would change things up a little bit!" I don't know why this was bugging me so much but I pushed the thought of Kyon being angry with me out of my mind. That's not important right now anyway.

We quickly exited the building and found the spot we had met the day before. From then on I followed Yuki to the places she had circled.

As much as I don't want to, I started thinking of what happened during class today. The looks Kyon had given me during class had been spinning around in my head this whole time. I don't even see why he would be getting so angry at me, it's just detention. Right? If that's the case, why is he so angry at me? OK so, I got him in trouble with the new substitute… they've probably been talking it out while in detention right now. I bet once I get into school tomorrow, Mr. Hiraga's going to come up to me and go

"_Ms. Suzumiya, I had a talk with Kyon yesterday and he informed me that it was YOU who were cheating and interrupting my class. Therefore I want you to stay after and clean up this room from top to bottom!"_

"_But sir-"_

"_No buts Ms. Suzumiya!"_

"_I'll get you for this Kyon!"_

Then he'd leave the classroom with a stupid smirk on his face. Stupid Kyon. I'm sure he's probably tattling on me as we speak. Well then this is the last time I do anything nice for him!

Putting my assumptions of what Kyon's doing behind my back aside, we arrived at one of the warehouses Yuki had picked out.

"Whoa!" Was all I could say at the moment as I marveled at the giant building, "And this thing's abandoned?!"

"It is."

I smirked, "This place looks great Yuki! You are just so awesome for finding it!" I ran over to her and hugged her with all my might and yet she seemed as if she didn't feel a thing. But I guess that's just how she reacts to things like that. "is the other one you picked out anything like this one?"

"It is slightly smaller."

"Well then this is our choice! Let's go look inside!" I felt my legs fill with excitement and energy as I threw open the large warehouse doors and walked inside. As I stepped inside the first thing I noticed was how dusty this place was. "Well. It's going to need a little fixing up, but this looks like a great choice!" I turned to her once more and grabbed her hand, "Yuki, you're the best!" I felt a large smile creep up onto my face as I took a gander around the room once more.

The inside of the warehouse was dark; there were several windows at the very top of the walls surrounding every corner. There was a small set of stairs along with a large platform with railings on it. It looked perfect for the DJ and me, the host of the party, to stand! The walls were definitely big enough to have a video projector so there was no need to worry about that. The rest of the room was pretty much empty meaning this party was going to be HUGE!

"Alright then… all we need now is a DJ and we can start getting things set up here…" I muttered this to myself but somehow Koizumi's expert hearing picked up on it.

"Um, excuse me Ms. Suzumiya… but I believe I know where to get a DJ."

I turned to look at him surprised. Koizumi seems to know where to get EVERYTHING nowadays. If you need anything that you don't have right now, ask Koizumi and I have no doubt in my mind that he'd be able to find whatever it is. "Really?!"

"I have a friend out of state, who is a practicing DJ, I'm sure he'd love to lend a hand."

"That would be GREAT Koizumi!" I squealed with joy! Everything seems to be working out amazingly well! So much for today being a bad day after all! "You and Yuki are life savers!" I smiled and looked over to Mikuru. She stood there with a timid expression on her face and was looking around the room with worry on her face. "And I haven't left you out Mikuru! You're going to be very helpful come Friday…" I smiled and put my arm around her.

"W-What's going to happen on Friday?"

I giggled, "Oh, you'll see."

"Is there anything else we need to do here today Ms. Suzumiya?"

I looked at Koizumi for a moment and then looked around the room. "Well, there's nothing else for us to do here today since it's starting to get dark out, but tomorrow I want you three to come and clean out this dusty old place!" I walked away from Mikuru and over to a wall. I placed my index finger onto the dusty wall and slowly brought it down and then away from the wall. "It's so dust!" There was a thick layer of dust still on my finger even after I had started flicking it away.

"W-what are you going to be doing?" Mikuru asked.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to go over to Kyon's again tomorrow! His parents have some special things that I'm going to need for the party on Sunday!"

Koizumi looked at me with a slight puzzled face, "Might I ask what?"

I snickered, "Sorry Koizumi, but that's a secret." I walked over to the doors and the group quickly followed. "Until I'm finished at Kyon's I won't be able to help you guys clean this place up, but I promise that as soon as I'm done there I'll come to help you out!"

The group smiled as the doors closed behind us and we began to walk home. "Bye you guys! And Yuki, you're a life saver!"

"Don't mention it." I heard her speak in a slightly louder tune then she normally speaks in.

Good, everything's going perfect! Now all I have to do is meet up with Kyon's parents tomorrow and I can begin setting up this party! I'm getting so excited! Hopefully tomorrow will be just as eventful! I'm sure Kyon will forgive me by the time I get to his house tomorrow.

Things will be better tomorrow. I know they will.

…I hope they will…

* * *

_**And there's chapter three! While writing this I was able to brainstorm chapter four as well! This is getting exciting guys! Please review and leave any criticism that you can, I want to better my writing so you all can read and enjoy! Until chapter four, see you all later!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since I recently got some inspiration for chapter four I decided I'd act on it! I hope you enjoy this chapter because honestly, I think it's going to be one of my favorites! I am also continuously being blown away at how well these chapters are being received! This story reached the same amount of reviews as my last story and in half the chapters! Thank you guys SO much! But I guess I've got a few things to explain! A guest who reviewed commented on two issues in the last chapter, one of them I agree with!**_

_** Guest who pointed out issues: Haruhi wants to copy Kyon's notes during class because at the time, even though she knows most of the material they go over, she had been clueless as to what the teacher was currently talking about. As she stated, most of the things they go over in class she knows with absolute certainty, but what he was currently talking about she had no idea of. Then again, I guess instead of "Copy your notes" I should have put, "Copy your answers". That was stupid error on my part… thank you for pointing that out.**_

_**As for your second issue… well, what can I say, that sounds exactly what Haruhi would do. I guess you could say she didn't want to put on a bad front for her peers? I mean, she IS going to be inviting everyone to the party and if the host is looking bad in front of a teacher, I don't think many people would come. Then again, it's Haruhi. I doubt she'd care. But thank you for pointing out these problems, I'll make sure to look through my chapters with more focus than before. I thank you for your criticism and I hope you'll be able to point out any flaws in my coming chapters. If you were to get an account I would love to talk to you about the story and maybe helping me become a better writer as well!**_

_**Thanks for taking the time to seriously look at my story and find any possible flaws it may have. It means a lot!**_

* * *

- Thursday

I don't think I have to tell you that today pretty much went the same as yesterday. Kyon continued to ignore me during class today. He can't still be mad at me from yesterday can he? No matter what I did he didn't respond. I flicked pieces of paper into his hair, I poked his back, hell I even smacked him on the back of the head!

Nothing worked.

It was starting to frustrate me. I wish this was something that I could just ignore but for some reason… Kyon ignoring me really bugged me… and it didn't just bug me in the annoying kind of way. It bugged me in a way that's kind of starting to scare me. Like, what if he doesn't talk to me again? I thought about that for a moment while I stared out the window. I didn't show it but I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I'm sure something like that would never happen.

Kyon's my friend… Right? He wouldn't just stop talking to me over something stupid like this would he? No. No way, Kyon's not like that. I sighed after successfully debating with myself that Kyon wouldn't just stop talking to me over something so stupid. The day went by quickly and the school bell rung before I knew it. I yawned, stretched and stood up. I looked over to Kyon who was putting some things into his bag.

"Hey, Kyon." I began, "I'm gonna be coming over to your house today to talk to your parents about something, alright?"

He immediately stood up, "W-what? Why?"

I frowned, "It's none of your business. I just need to talk to them. Is that so bad? You told me they liked me remember? It shouldn't be a problem."

He rubbed his temples and sighed, "Fine. Just, gimme an hour or so to get things situated at my place."

I smiled, "Great! Well, club's cancelled today to, so just go on home alright?"

"Whatever." He waved goodbye and walked out the door.

I felt a little happy on the inside, going over to Kyon's house today might actually do a lot more good than I originally intended. Maybe while I'm there I can fix things between Kyon and I, so he's not so angry at me anymore. But the way he responded to me kind of ruined my happy feeling a little.

Then I thought to myself, why should I care if he hates me? It's just Kyon. But something inside me said otherwise… I quickly pushed away those thoughts and began making my way over to the brigade room.

As I arrived I smiled seeing everyone again, "Glad you all could make it!" I smiled once more and walked over to the computer, "I know I told you yesterday, but I figured letting you know your mission again today wouldn't hurt." I typed a few things into the address bar and quickly glanced up to everyone.

Mikuru was nervously fidgeting with her hands while Yuki sat and continued reading her book. I swear that's the only thing she ever does around here. Yuki needs to get out more often. "So, what you guys are going to be doing today is going to the warehouse! You're going to clean things up a bit so we can start setting things up!"

Koizumi smiled, "Sounds like an excellent plan Ms. Suzumiya."

"I know it is." I smiled, feeling satisfied with myself. Things may be a little rocky with Kyon and I lately, but the party is going along just fine. Everything is on schedule and I know that when Sunday rolls along the party's going to be great!

"I've got some things on the computer I need to look at, so why don't you guys go on ahead to the warehouse and I'll catch up with you once I'm finished at Kyon's." To be honest there was absolutely nothing on the computer I needed to look at. I just needed an excuse to stay in the club room a little longer while I waited an hour before going to Kyon's.

"Bye Suzumiya-chan." Mikuru said faintly.

"Bye Mikuru! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I waved to her with a big smile on my face. After I said that, she had a worried expression on and I started to giggle. The door finally closed and my brigade members disappeared from my sight. She was so cute sometimes. I couldn't help but be a little envious of her though.

She's always got the attention of the guys, including Kyon. She looks great in all those costumes I get her and even when she's being really shy and timid, it just makes her a whole lot cuter! I know Kyon's always distracted by her…

But he's never been distracted by me…

I don't know why that thought popped into my head, but I ignored it. Why should I care? I shouldn't. End of story. Besides, Kyon's a guy. Guys are always attracted to cute timid girls like Mikuru, but it never becomes anything more than a physical attraction. Then again… he is kind of protective over her…

Hey! Shut up brain! I don't care about that stuff!

Uggh, now I'm too distracted to look anything up. I looked at my cellphone to see how much time had passed. Kyon said he needed an hour and it's already been twenty-five minutes. I sighed, I was bored of sitting here and I was too distracted by stupid thoughts to look up anything on the computer. I decided it would be best if I went home to change and got ready to go over to Kyon's.

I soon left the school grounds and started heading home. I started wondering what it was Kyon had to get ready for exactly. I was there on Monday and there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. What could have changed in three days? Did they just start redecorating or something? Or maybe it's something that's REALLY embarrassing. I could only imagine what it could be.

After I arrived to my empty home, my parents usually worked late, I went up to my room to pick out some clothes to wear. I decided that if I was going to ask Kyon's parents for something like this then I might as well look my best. Not to mention that if I was going to patch up things between Kyon and I, I should make sure I don't come off as lazily dressed.

So… where do I start?

* * *

An hour had most certainly passed, which means I'm now on my way to Kyon's. I was sure to pick out the best outfit I could find and I was currently walking down the familiar path to Kyon's. I'm sure that this time around, things won't be going down like they did on Monday. Honestly, I was kind of excited for this. I've got the chance to kill two birds with one stone! I can fix things up between Kyon and I, and I can get what I need from Kyon's parents.

What is this thing that I need from Kyon's parents? Well, that's a secret. If I said what it was it would ruin the surprise! But don't worry, you'll find out what it is soon enough… wait, who am I talking to? Oh well. I'll just roll with it.

I had a small smile on my face as I walked up to the door. I lightly knocked on the door and after waiting for a few moments, the same tiny face to greet me last time appeared in the doorway.

But something was different.

The smile that was on her face last time wasn't there. The 'cute aura' that I felt before wasn't there either. She was actually looking kind of… depressed.

"Hi, Haru-chan."

This kind of surprised me a little bit; she seemed so different before… "Hey! You're Kyon's little sister!" I bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes, "How are you doing?" I smiled lightly.

"I'm fine." She turned her head back into the house and then looked back at me. "Can you um… come back… later?" She nervously asked me this and I knew she felt bad about it to.

This not only confused me, but it actually made me worry a little bit.

I smiled nervously at her, "Wh…Why?"

"W-Well—"

I suddenly heard Kyon's voice, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing Kyon!" She started to nervously laugh and quickly ran away from the door.

I stood there for a moment, totally confused.

Kyon soon appeared in the doorway, "I'm sorry about that… again…"

He seemed totally worn out. There were noticeable bags under his eyes and his whole body just screamed him being exhausted. I looked at him with a slight worried expression, "Is everything OK in there?"

He looked at me for a moment and then glanced inside, "Yeah, everything's fine. Just come on inside, my parents are waiting for you."

I hesitantly took a step inside and looked around once more. Everything still looked the same, so them redecorating is out of the question. From what I've seen, it's got to have something to do with the way Kyon's sister was acting. Why would she want me to come back later? I guess I'll find out when I see Kyon's parents.

I began to walk towards the kitchen and made sure there was a smile on my face.

When I stepped inside the kitchen I saw Kyon's parents sitting at the table. Their happy expressions almost looking forced.

"Hello Ms. Suzumiya." I heard Ryuji speak, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you?"

There was a moment that everything seemed to pause. Ryuji glanced towards Minori who in turn glanced back. "Everything's just fine." I heard Minori answer.

I heard Kyon sigh and walk over to his refrigerator, "Do you want anything to drink, Haruhi?"

Unlike Monday, being here now felt totally different. On Monday I felt welcomed, I felt as if they were all in a good mood and were happy to meet me. But today felt awkward and everyone had this odd mood to them. Just like Kyon's sister who asked me to leave. I was afraid to ask anything of them or say something because I felt as if I might say something to upset them.

I'm here to not only ask for something for Kyon's party, I'm here to patch things up with Kyon. If I say something wrong I may just end up making things worse. For once, I felt afraid to be confident, one of my biggest traits. Maybe if I acted a little like Mikuru things may go my way…

"U-Um… Sure, Kyon." I nervously smiled at him, trying my best to act a little timid. It feels so weird being this way…

Kyon shrugged and quickly poured me a glass of water.

He walked over to me and set it down and then sat down. "So what do you want from my parents Haruhi?" He placed his chin in his hand and his elbow onto the table, looking at me with a bored expression.

"Well Kyon, it's actually a secret. From YOU anyway." I smirked, "So if you can do us a favor and leave the room please?"

He blinked at me with slight surprise, "Fine, whatever. I'll go see if Shamisen's around anywhere." I heard him lightly grunt as he stood up and soon out of the kitchen. _"Hey Shami!"_ I heard in the distance.

Kyon's parents looked at me and smiled, "So what do you need from us, Ms. Suzumiya?"

I looked around the room to see if Kyon was trying to eavesdrop. I leaned in close to his parents and began to whisper what I needed (note: you'll all find out soon enough!).

I heard Kyon's mother giggle and his father's face turn red from slight embarrassment. "THAT'S what you need Ms. Suzumiya?" his mother managed to say under her giggles.

"Yup! I'm sure it'll give Kyon a shock during the party! But I'm sure he won't mind. It'll give everyone something to laugh about!"

They both looked at each other and chuckled once more, "I don't think that'll be a problem at all!" Ryuji stood up and walked over to a cabinet. When he opened it I could see a lot of non-kitchen type things. Such as books, binders filled with what I can imagine being pictures and some mementoes of the past. The cabinet soon closed and Ryuji walked over to me with a binder. "Just please give it back to us after the party, alright?"

I smiled, "I promise I will!" I couldn't believe it, just like that; this party just got a whole lot better! I can't wait for this party! I put the binder into my backpack and sighed, "I was actually kind of nervous to ask for this."

They looked at me with a puzzled face, "Why would you be nervous? You're one of Kyon's closest friends right? What reason would we have not to trust you?" Minori had calmed down enough to ask the question.

"Well, when I came in today… everyone seemed a little stressed." I looked at them.

They looked at me with slight shock but soon sighed and looked at each other. "Well, I guess things could be going a little better than they are now." His mother looked a little worried as she turned her gaze over to the room Kyon had left in.

"Ever since you told us Kyon had been moping around in your club it worried us a little… We're afraid our son might be depressed if he's moping around his friends." Kyon's father sighed and relaxed in his chair slightly.

That mistake is still haunting me.

"The three of us have been getting into arguments every now and then… they usually don't end well and most of the time Kyon ignores us and goes into his room." Minori looked as if she was about to cry. This wasn't making me feel any better at all.

"Well, they're getting better right?"

"I thought they were, but… ooh… things have just been so stressful lately… Especially yesterday…" I watched his mother sink her face into her arms as she leaned into the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kyon's detention didn't help much either." I laughed nervously and scratched the side of my face.

"Detention?" His mother looked at me.

Uh oh.

"What do you mean detention? When did Kyon get detention?!" She stood up and frantically was trying to make sense of what I had just said.

No, no, no, no, no! Wait, I didn't mean to say that!

"W-Well… Yesterday, the substitute teacher thought that—"

"Kyon!" I heard Ryuji shout. "Get in here IMMEDIATELY!"

No! Kyon doesn't have to come in here, everything's fine! Go away Kyon!

Kyon soon walked in and looked to his father, "Yeah?"

"Ms. Suzumiya tells us you got detention yesterday… Care to tell us why YOU didn't tell us?"

I looked to Kyon and he looked back at me. For a moment, time seemed to slow down as he realized what's just happened. In mere seconds I watched Kyon's face go from surprise to sheer anger. And this time, what frightened me the most was that within those seconds I looked into Kyon's eyes and I saw something more than just his anger. There was something else there that frightened me for a moment.

"Kyon! Answer me! Why didn't you tell us about your detention?! Why did we have to hear it from your friend of all people?!" Kyon's father shouted.

OK… This looks bad. But I can still fix this! All I have to do is tell them it was my fault! I may not have said anything during school, but I can say it now where it matters! All I have to do is speak up!

"I didn't say anything because I figured you'd be making a big deal over nothing!"

"Over nothing?! You got a detention! You've NEVER gotten detention! What the hell is going on with you lately?"

"U-Um actually sir, Kyon didn't—"

"Nothing's going on with me lately!"

Come on! Say something! You're supposed to be the confident one! Shouting out to the world that you don't care about ordinary people! What's wrong with you?! Stop acting like Mikuru!

"The detention wasn't really—"

Kyon's mother quickly began to push me out of the kitchen, "Ms. Suzumiya… I'm sorry but I need to ask you to leave…"

Wait! I'm not done yet!

I struggled against her and tried to get a word in "Sir, it wasn't Kyon's—!"

"LEAVE HARUHI!" Kyon's shout echoed throughout the house and for a moment, everyone was quiet.

Everyone looked over to Kyon, his father had stopped shouting and his mother had stopped trying to push me out of the kitchen. Kyon was staring at me with the same eyes he had before and it frightened me even more than the first time. I don't enjoy admitting being scared of something and I'd never say it out loud to anyone.

I took a step back with my eyes still fixed on Kyon.

"Just leave."

"Ky…Kyon I—"

"Go."

I stepped back one more time. I turned away from him and began walking over to the door. I heard the light stepping of feet and looked over to the stairs. Kyon's little sister had come down the stairs to see what all the commotion was. She looked over to me and I looked at her with a sad expression. She looked as if she was about to cry…

I looked away from her and slowly opened the door. I heard a light sob and then the sound of feet running up the stairs as fast as they could.

I sighed as I walked out the door and slowly closed it behind me. I stood there for I don't know how long and listened for what was happening inside. The shouts I heard on Monday couldn't compare to the ones I was hearing now…

The only thing that made me feel even worse was the fact that it was my fault all of this was happening. I don't get it… why didn't I speak up before? I should have said something yesterday but I didn't! And just now! I didn't have the courage to say anything to Kyon's parents! Why? Was it because I was afraid I'd upset them? Should that even matter? Why should I care what they think of me?!

I looked back at the door once again and heard more shouting. I groaned and took a step forward. I come here to patch things up with Kyon and I just make things worse… Why is it that whenever I try to do something it just blows up in my face? Meeting Kyon's parents for the first time, copying answers from Kyon yesterday and finally making the relationship between Kyon and his parent's even worse… As well as mine and Kyon's relationship.

I suddenly recalled the question I had asked myself earlier today.

Kyon's my friend right…? He wouldn't hate me over this… would he? I looked back to his house. But this isn't a detention I'm talking about this time… Kyon wouldn't… hate me for this would he? Maybe the reason he asked me to come over in an hour instead of just following him home was so he could make sure there wouldn't be any fighting between them while I was over.

And I had just ruined that. Not to mention I made it worse...

I sighed and picked up my phone, I dialed Koizumi's number and waited for his answer.

"Oh, hello, Ms. Suzumiya."

"Hey Koizumi…"

"Is everything alright? You sound kind of depressed." You know, besides his creepy smile, Koizumi always seems to be able to know what I was feeling. As if he had this… emotional detection ability thing. It kind of freaked me out all the time.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little rocky here." I looked back at the house once more and could still hear shouting coming from it. "I'm on my way to the warehouse now so; I hope you guys have made a lot of progress."

"Actually Ms. Suzumiya, you don't need to! We've just about finished up here! You can go on home and relax!"

Well this is a surprise. "Really? You guys are already done?"

"Yes indeed! Ms. Nagato's got a lot of handy cleaning tactics!"

Well, at least there's some good news to all this. "Well, alright then. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Ms. Suzumiya."

I sighed and hung up the phone. Great. The party's going as scheduled but fixing things between Kyon and I aren't doing well at all. Every time I try to do something it always ends up blowing up and falling back onto Kyon. Meeting his parents was one thing; his gloomy personality is his fault, but between the restaurant, the detention and now this… "It just seems to be getting worse between us…" I sighed and tightened my bag against me. I began walking back home.

…Kyon's my friend… Right? I looked back to the house once more, the shouting becoming more distant until I couldn't hear it anymore.

…He wouldn't hate me for this… would he…?

I shuttered after asking that myself again. I don't think I want to know the answer.

* * *

_**Man, what a great chapter! I LOVED writing this one! And like I said in the beginning, I'm constantly being blown away at the response to this story! You guys are all awesome! And please, keep giving criticism! I need to keep improving! Thanks so much for reading and I can't wait for chapter five! Neither can Haruhi!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How many times can a person say that they're blown away at the reception?! I don't know, but it's all I can say! I honestly didn't expect to get more than a few reviews on this story! Reading reviews and reading your reactions to the parts is just making me that much more excited for the final straw between Kyon and Haruhi! Even more so for the ending! Thanks SO much you guys! Please continue to read and enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Friday

Kyon didn't come to school today.

Honestly, I'm kind of glad he didn't. It gave me the excuse to not to talk to him today. Not only that, but it makes what I've got planned for today a lot easier to carry out. Without Kyon here to get in my way, I won't need to try so hard to hide this from him. Also, since tomorrow's Saturday it'll just be that much easier! Since Kyon usually sleeps during Saturday's I won't have to worry about him finding out…

I don't think I need to explain how school was today, I mean, it's the same as every other day. I sat during class and contemplated falling asleep but ultimately decided not to on the off chance that Mr. Hiraga will go over something I won't know. Recently he's been continuing on what the previous teacher was talking about before. But without Kyon here to help me out, I don't want to take the chance.

Although during class, my mind began to wander to the events of yesterday and how everything went down. I seem to be acting less and less like myself. I've been less confident in confronting people in situations that I usually wouldn't give a second thought to. Like standing up to Mr. Hiraga or Kyon's parents, at least when talking to Kyon's parents I was able to muster up SOME kind of courage… I don't know where my head has been lately but for now I'll just have to forget about it.

What's been worrying me more is the look Kyon had given me while I was at his house. It wasn't the usual look of anger that I saw, it was something else. Something else entirely. I honestly don't think I've seen Kyon give that kind of look to anyone before, so me being the first kind of frightened me a little bit… Maybe this whole thing with Kyon is affecting me somehow…

"Ms. Suzumiya?"

My head shot in the direction of the voice and the person who broke my train of thought. Standing there was Mr. Hiraga and he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" He grabbed a chair and soon sat down.

Is something wrong? Where's this coming from? "No… Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed a bit… distracted, during class. From your grades it doesn't look like you're the type to slack off and day dream during class, so I was just wondering if something was bothering you."

Wow. He's pretty observant… "No! No, nothing's wrong with me." I smiled lightly and suddenly looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"They left about five minutes ago."

Well. That's embarrassing.

"This is why I asked you what was wrong; you've been sitting here for the past five minutes staring out the window. It was kind of… odd…"

I can see that. I've really been sitting here for the past five minutes?

"Is it about Kyon?"

My eyes immediately fixated on him, "What makes you think, if something was wrong, it would involve him?"

"I just thought that you felt a bit sorry for getting him in trouble the other day. I know you were just trying to help him, but—"

"Everything's fine Mr. Hiraga." I grabbed my bag and stood up, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." His eyes followed me as I walked over to the door, "I'll see you on Monday." I opened the door and quickly left the room.

I sighed as I shut the door, "What's up with him, getting in my business like that!" I grunted and began to walk towards the SOS brigade room. "It's none of his business!" I sighed once more as I constantly told myself that Mr. Hiraga was out of line asking me those questions. As I walked towards the brigade room I felt that awful feeling I got on Wednesday returned. The same feeling I got when I didn't stand up for Kyon the first time. I had a second chance and I blew it.

Groaning, I grabbed the knob for the brigade room and swung it open, "Hello everyone!" I said with a bright smile on my face. "How are we all doing today?" I walked over to the computer and set down my bag.

"Hello Ms. Suzuimya. I'm fine, how are you?" Koizumi spoke up, as usual.

I smirked, "I'm fine of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I looked over to Mikuru with a mischievous smile. "Hey, Mikuru, how are you today?"

"U-Um… I-I'm fine…"

I rubbed my hands together with a large smile on my face, "That's good…" I picked up my bag and began to walk over to her, pulling something red from it. "Remember when I said I had something planned for us today?"

I could faintly hear her gulp and look at me with a frightened face, "Y-Yes…"

I quickly whipped out the piece of cloth so that she could see it. "Bunny suits!"

I watched the color quickly drain from her face as she was completely speechless.

"I thought that since Kyon's party is only two days away, we need to hand out fliers and let people know that an AWESOME party's happening in just two days! If we don't do this now I don't think we'll have enough time!"

I got closer to her as she began to regain control of her voice, "W-Wait!"

"I think that's my cue to leave the room." Koizumi quickly said, stood up and stepped out of the room.

"No! Ms. Suzumiya please stop!"

"Hold still! I need you to put this on!"

Undressing and dressing Mikuru always helped me unwind and get my mind of things. It was so much fun dressing her up in these outfits and going out seeing her cute face when I was finished. Especially when we take pictures!

"Please! I can do it myself!"

"Too late, Mikuru! We're almost done anyway!"

Hearing Mikuru squeal one last time, she quickly pulled away from me as I had just finished putting on her red bunny outfit. Her knees were buckled together and she was standing in an awkward pose… god she looked cute! "Oooh! Mikuru everytime I see you in that you get that much cuter!" I giggled, quickly changed and shouted for Koizumi to step in the room.

"How do we look?" I asked while pulling Mikuru close to me. I posed and Mikuru did her best to pose as well, as awkward as she looked.

"You both look extravagant."

I smiled, "Of course we do!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a large stack of papers, "So, I was up for a while last night designing and printing these posters!" I placed them onto the table and cut the stack in half. I then cut the two halves in halves again. "Mikuru and I will be out handing out fliers to everyone while you and Yuki hang them up everywhere around town! Just make sure to stay away from Kyon's neighborhood! We can't have him finding out now can we?"

"An excellent Idea, Ms. Suzumiya."

"Of course! I came up with it!" I placed my fists onto my hips and laughed triumphantly, I don't think anything could ruin this feeling. I threw my bag onto my back and looked at everyone, "So, are we all ready?"

"Certainly." Koizumi said with a smile.

"Yes." Yuki said this with this emotionless tone that she always talks in. She worries me sometimes.

"U-Um… I-I guess…"

"Good! Then let's get going!" The four of us stepped out of the clubroom and quickly found ourselves outside the school. "Mikuru and I will go down by the market and start handing these out to customers! You two go around just start slapping them onto walls, posts, fences and whatever else you can find!"

"Understood, Ms. Suzumiya, we're on our way!" Koizumi waved to Mikuru and I and walked off into the distance with Yuki.

"Alright, C'mon Mikuru! Let's go have some fun!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the local market.

"Remind me when the fun part is?" I heard her ask.

"As soon as we get there!" I heard her whimper as we walked along to the market, getting stares from guys, and a few girls...

The two of us stopped in front of the market and I told Mikuru to put a smile on. Although it was a nervous one, Mikuru gave the best smile she could have I guess. The two of us began handing out fliers to several people coming in and out of the store. Every now and then people would stop and stare at us. Honestly it was a little weird; we got glances from weird old men or glances from… strange women… Regardless, Mikuru and I were just about finished handing out fliers when I noticed a certain someone walking to the market. Not only that, but before I could tell Mikuru not to say anything –

"Kyon-kun!" I heard her shout. Dammit Mikuru.

Why now? Why of all times did Kyon have to come to the market NOW?!

"Ms. Asahina? What are you doing here?"

"We –"

I slapped my hand over her mouth to keep her from blabbing and smiled at Kyon, albeit a nervous one. "We're out here to try and get new members for the SOS brigade! What else would we be doing?" I shot a glance to Mikuru. My hand was still clasped tightly over her mouth and she looked at me with a little fear, "Right, Mikuru?"

She nodded with a low "Mmhm" escaping between my fingers.

"Is that so…?"

I looked back to Kyon with another smile, "Yup!" He gave me this weird look of annoyance and confusion before finally shrugging his shoulders.

He turned and began walking over to the market, but this was a chance I couldn't pass up. "Well, I've got some things to do so -"

"Hold on a second!" I reached out and grabbed his shirt, stopping him from going any further. "C-Can I talk to you for a moment?"

He looked back at me with slight surprise and glanced over to Mikuru, "I guess so."

I sighed and pointed away, "I mean in private, stupid."

His surprised look faded away into an annoyed one again, "Fine, fine."

"I'll be right back Mikuru!" I pushed Kyon away from her and walked over to the other side of the market, out of Mikuru's hearing range and any nosy people from listening to our conversation.

After finally stopping, Kyon turned to me with this impatient look in his eyes. Honestly, it was a little intimidating.

"OK, so what do you want?" He suddenly asked.

"Right to the point huh? No idle conversation?"

I heard him scoff, "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

I sighed and looked around, giving myself a moment to think before speaking, "How are… things at home?"

He looked at me with slight surprise before it quickly faded, "Just fine."

I could tell he was lying, "Cause… about what happened yesterday—"

"Save it."

"Wha?"

He crossed his arms and looked down to me, "Don't even bring it up."

I sighed and looked to the ground, "Well, um… How is your little sister?" I shyly looked up to him, looking for some kind of reaction.

He unfolded his arms as he looked at me with slight shock, "Why do you want to know…?"

Maybe now I'll get some answers, "Well, she looked a little nervous when she answered the door yesterday."

He looked at me for a moment. His face showed that he was struggling to come up with something to say, whether it be a bold face lie or some kind of truth. It was a little annoying honestly. "She hasn't left her room since yesterday, as far as I know anyway."

I felt a pane of guilt wash over me as he said this. I could only sigh as I remembered the face she had on last night. The worried expression, the feeling of not understanding what exactly was happening. I mean she was only like, ten years old right? How could she have any idea what was going on other than the fact something was wrong? The face she had on that night was going to be etched in my mind for a long time.

"Why does this matter to you?"

Well that was rude.

"Why wouldn't it matter?"

He folded his arms again and raised an eyebrow at me, "Why would you care about that?"

I'm a little surprised at his attitude; he's acting as if I don't care about anything! "What kind of question is that? Why shouldn't I care about your little sister? She was acting weird last night!"

"And this matters to you, because?"

"Because I care about her wellbeing! That's why!"

What he said next shook me up a little, "Since when?"

I was taken aback by this. I was about to say something but stopped myself, in a way, he was right.

"Since when has my life at home mattered to you at all?" He unfolded his arms and took a step forward which caused me to step back, "When have you ever once asked me about my parents or my little sister before last night?" His voice was beginning to get higher.

"I—"

He took another step forward, along with clenching his fists, "When have you ever cared about my home life?"

I didn't know what to say. Kyon was right in all senses of the word. I couldn't think of anything that would sound right in this situation… and then he asked another question.

"When have you ever cared about me?!"

That one struck a nerve, "All of the time!"

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Unless it directly affected you, when have you ever cared about me?!"

"You—" I started, but I couldn't finish. I wanted to scream at him, shout at him, tell him to shut up and just ignore him… But he was right. "Wh-What about…" I tried thinking something, anything the two of us did together and did whatever I could to think of an incident where I cared about Kyon in a way that didn't affect me. But I couldn't, even this party. I'm doing this party for the sake of dousing my boredom. Not just because I want Kyon to have a happy birthday.

Was I really that selfish?

"All you've done is push me around, order me around, put me down and ridicule me, Haruhi. I honestly don't even know why I still associate myself with you…" He looked away for a moment, "Wait, I do know. I forgot about that for a second…" I heard him mumble.

He turned back to me with a frown on his face, "I've got some things to pick up, Haruhi. See you on Monday." He brushed passed me and waved to Mikuru and finally walked into the store.

All I could do was stand where I was with a stupid look on my face. Taking in the words Kyon had just said along with the emotions he was showing.

I heard the heels I had given to Mikuru clap on the concrete as she walked up to me, "Suzumiya? Are you alright?" She stood beside me and tried to get a look at my face.

I was silent for a minute or so before I snapped back into reality, "O-Of course…"

Mikuru cocked her head slightly to the side and looked at me, "Are you sure? Did something happen between you and Kyon-kun?"

I sighed and nodded my head no, "Everything's fine. Let's just… go home." I dropped the fliers in my hand on the ground, not even bothering to throw them away. Luckily Kyon hadn't even glanced past my face the whole time we were talking.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah… It's starting to get dark anyway…" I sighed as I lazily grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along.

I could feel her giving me a worrying look but I couldn't find it in me to look back and tell her everything was fine. Everything Kyon had just said was ultimately true and there was almost nothing I could say that could change that. What I did manage to say was, "You did a great job today Mikuru. We'll go to the clubroom and get changed and head on home."

"Thank you!" I smirked a little at this; at least I didn't have her worrying too much.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Koizumi, "Hey, how are things where you are?"

"Just fine Ms. Suzumiya! Miss Nagato has just put up the last poster! Isn't that right?"

I heard a light "yes" come from the phone and felt myself giggle.

"How did things go with you?"

I was hesitant for a moment, but I decided not to bother Koizumi with what happened just now. "Just fine! Mikuru and I finished passing out the fliers and are on our way to get changed! You guys did a great job so go on home and get some rest! Tomorrow is when we start getting things set up for the party! And make sure to call your DJ friend!"

I heard a chuckle, "Of course Ms. Suzumiya, how could I ever forget?"

I smiled, "Alright, tell Yuki I said goodbye!" I hung up the phone and looked to Mikuru, who was now looking at me with a puzzled face.

"Why did you lie?"

I stopped walking and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She had this worried look on her face and gave me an odd expression. "Why didn't you say anything to Koizumi? You told him we finished passing out the fliers and didn't even mention Kyon-kun…"

I didn't expect Mikuru to actually speak up when I was talking to Koizumi, so I didn't have an immediate response. "B-Because I didn't want him to worry about the plan going wrong! Besides, everything turned out ok and Kyon didn't suspect a thing!"

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

I looked at her with slight surprise; this was a new side I was seeing.

"If there was nothing wrong… then telling him shouldn't be a problem… right?" She still had that cute look on her face and even though she was trying to be serious, with a face like hers it was hard to. But even with her cute face I could tell she wanted a real answer.

But I didn't have one. I honestly don't know why I didn't tell him.

The two of us exchanged looks for a moment or so before she decided to drop the subject. "N-Nevermind… I'm sorry Suzumiya-san." She quickly bowed and ran ahead of me.

I looked back at the market in the distance.

Is it just me, or did Kyon seem... kind of upset that he saw me? He also had that same look in his eyes that he had yesterday. The only difference is that this time he wasn't at all angry and he just seemed downright annoyed that he saw me today.

I saw the familiar figure of Kyon soon walk out of the store and over to his parked bike. He had a bag of groceries in his hand with what I could guess was food and other supplies. I watched him jump on and peddle into the distance until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned my head to the direction that Mikuru ran off to and watched her figure get smaller and smaller.

Sighing, I began to follow her back to the clubroom. What I know now is that this party has to be the best I can make it. It's the only chance I've got to fix things between Kyon and I.

At least I hope it does…

* * *

_**Sorry this one took a little longer than I expected! I had a little writers block but I quickly got over it! Thank you all again for the positive reviews I've been getting, they mean a lot to me! There's just one more chapter until the final straw between Kyon and Haruhi! What will happen? That's for me to know and for you all to read and find out! Until next time, thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is it! This is the chapter before Haruhi crosses the final line in her relationship with Kyon! Everything until then is just build up... I'd like to thank you all again for continuing to read and review this story! It means a lot to me that you all take a little time to write up your thoughts on the chapter and how the story is progressing so far! So thank you all again! Now on with the chapter! And, I'm sorry this took so long to finish!**_

* * *

- Saturday

It's safe to say that last night I only got a little bit of sleep. I was drowsy, out of energy and I wasn't in the mood for any jokes or to deal with Kyon. I had been sleep depraved because of everything Kyon had said last night. It was all just spinning around in my head and I could only toss and turn in my bed as these thoughts refused to leave my mind.

Luckily, I didn't have to deal with Kyon at all today. It was Saturday morning and that meant no school. This also meant that we had the whole day to set up Kyon's party! Everything up until today has gone completely according to my genius plan!

Well… except the relationship between Kyon and I…

But that's beside the point! Monday I got permission from Kyon's parents to hold a party for Kyon! That night ended very badly though… B-But Tuesday, we managed to find a warehouse big enough to hold this big event, thanks to Yuki and her amazing talents! But then I nearly got Kyon and I arrested after words... Although, Wednesday we all arrived at the amazing warehouse Yuki had found us and decided it was the best place to hold the party! I also got Kyon a detention…

Oh, but Thursday everyone had cleaned out the warehouse in record time! I also was able to get my hands on some things of Kyon's past, but then I effectively made the relationship with him and his parents worse than I had on Monday… Finally, we all handed out fliers for Kyon's party yesterday! But then Kyon had come to the market and ruined my mood…

OK, so maybe everything wasn't going as smoothly as I had hoped… but I'm still on schedule! Just because things between Kyon and I have gotten a little rocky, that doesn't mean he hates me! He couldn't hate me! I mean, we're both friends!

Suddenly, something in that statement suddenly made me feel… weird… the whole "we're both friends" thing. For some reason, that bugged me. I have no earthly idea why, but it just did. Regardless, I pushed that thought away and began getting dressed for the day full of events. I was getting ready to meet everyone down at the warehouse and honestly, despite being a little tired, I was really excited. Tomorrow was the day that I had been planning for all week long and even though the week prior has been a little… rough... it doesn't mean that this party isn't going to be great!

In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this party went down as one of the best parties in history!

I heard my phone vibrating on the hard wood of my desk. I sighed and quickly picked it up, "Hey, Koizumi."

"Good morning, Ms. Suzumiya. How did you sleep?"

Terrible, "I slept fine! Is there any reason you're calling me?"

There was a moment of pause before he began to speak again, "I was just seeing how you were this morning! Despite what you said, yesterday you seemed a little off to me."

Jeez! He is so perceptive! I hadn't even told him anything yesterday and he still somehow gathers that something is bothering me! Well forget it. I'm not going to ruin these days of careful planning just because things are a little rocky between Kyon and I!

"Everything's fine, Koizumi, don't worry about it!"

I heard him lightly chuckle, "Alright then. I'll see you when you get here, Ms. Suzumiya."

I hung up the phone and sighed, I don't know how but Koizumi kind of annoys me in how he's so perceptive of how I'm feeling. Honestly, it's kind of creepy. I can't believe there are girls who actually want their boyfriends to know how they feel ALL the time. I mean, wouldn't that be kind of creepy? How did I get to the subject of boyfriends again? Nevermind, that's not important.

Now that I was dressed I grabbed a few things that I was going to need to start the set up for the party. I had given a list to Koizumi, Mikuru and Yuki and circled which supplies they needed to bring to help set up the party. When did I do this? It's not important. What is important though is what I was bringing to the party.

In my hands I held an album of Kyon's past birthday parties. His parents had lent this to me since this is his eighteenth birthday party and it should DEFINITELY be one to remember.

And I've got a feeling that this birthday party is REALLY going to be one to remember alright. In my bag I held a few more things for the party, including a little secret surprise that only I know about… I can't wait for this party!

Giggling to myself, I soon left the house with a bright smile on my face and began my trek to the abandoned warehouse, where our party was going to be taking place. We had all agreed to meet up in front of the warehouses giant doors. I glanced down at my list to make sure that I had gotten everything that I had planned to get.

But suddenly, I remembered something that Kyon had said yesterday. Something that for some reason REALLY stuck in my mind...

"_I honestly don't even know why I still associate myself with you…" He looked away, "Wait, now I remember. I forgot about that for a second…"_

What was that all about? What did he mean, "Now I remember." What was it about me that made him still 'associate' himself with me? It sounds as if he's being forced! Is being around me that much of a chore? Or does he hang out with me for some other reason! I bet it has something to do with Mikuru! I bet he only stays around so he can flirt with her! That's got to be it! It's the only logical explanation! Or heck, maybe he wants to be around Yuki. I mean, he HAS been kind of friendly with her lately. Whenever we went out on citywide hunts he was always relieved when we drew straws and he ended up with her. Could Kyon really like Yuki that way?

Wait… what does that have to do with me?! Nothing, so why did I bring it up? I'm having trouble focusing lately…

I shook my head, desperately trying to shake myself from those awful thoughts that continued to rattle around in my head. Sighing heavily I finally looked at my paper seriously and was certain that I had gotten all the right things for the party.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't even realized that I had already arrived at my destination… or the fact that I've been standing in the same spot for the past three minutes.

"Erm… Excuse me, Ms. Suzumiya?"

Koizumi's voice broke me out of my spacing and caused me to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

I sighed, there it is again. "Yes, I'm fine, Koizumi. Don't worry about it!" I smiled and walked over to the doors. "Now…"

I put as much strength as I could into my arms and smashed my palms onto the doors, causing them to swing open with a huge amount of force and smashing into the walls behind them. "Let's get started!" I ran inside and looked around once more. The room was exactly as I had remembered it, only cleaner. In fact, it's a lot cleaner. "Hey… were those windows always fixed?" I pointed to the very top of the building to where I had thought the windows were cracked and broken.

I watched Koizumi and Mikuru look back to Yuki, "Yes."

A simple answer for a simple question, but I don't see any reason why they would have to lie, so I believed them. "Alright then," I ran over to a nearby table and threw my bag onto it. I dug deep into the bag and pulled out everything I instructed myself to bring.

"C'mon! Get your stuff out! We've got a lot of work to do!" I smiled and gestured for the rest of them to come over and get their things out.

Yuki was the first to walk over and put her bag onto the table.

Yuki was listed to get a video projector, streamers, a large tarp, a staple gun and the balloons; which are exactly what she brought out! "Great job Yuki! You got everything!" I marveled at everything she had lain out onto the table, "and I'm really glad you got ahold of this video projector!" I picked it up and began to examine it, "it's exactly what I needed!" I looked over to the giant wall and smiled, knowing that my surprise for Kyon just got better.

"Alright, Mikuru! Show us what you brought!" Since Mikuru was so timid, I told her to bring a lot of small things.

Mikuru soon pulled out the birthday styled napkins, cups, party hats, candles, Blow Outs and lastly the noise makers. She brought plenty of these so I'm sure that even if the entire school comes to the party we'll have more than enough! I looked at everything she sprayed over the table and smiled. Whenever a plan goes my way I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Although, this kind of feeling felt… different…

A plan I came up with wasn't just going my way, but it was a plan that I was doing for someone else. The feeling is KIND of the same, but at the same time it feels different. I wonder what it could be… Regardless, this plan is coming along perfectly.

"Great job, Mikuru!" I quickly gave her a hug and got her to lightly squeal.

"Alright then, lastly Koizumi! Did you bring everything on the list I gave you?"

Koizumi put his bag on the table and then picked up a large cooler. "I believe I did."

He put the cooler onto the table and opened his bag and began placing a large stack of paper plates on the table. He then pulled out several large bags of confetti, along with several plastic utensils; a plastic fork and knife. The inside of the cooler was empty, but come tomorrow it would be filled with soft drinks and bottled water.

I began smiling again, "This is great! Everyone got what they were supposed to! Including myself!" I dropped my bag onto the table and quickly grabbed everything I set out to get. I got CD's to play during the party plus, I brought several bottles of soda for refreshments. I also had plenty of plastic cups as well. I'm making sure EVERYONE is refreshed for my party! I-I mean Kyon's party… Anyway, there was one last thing I was supposed to get… but I can't remember what it is…

Oh well. Whatever it is, it'll come to me sooner or later.

"So, Koizumi, when is your DJ friend going to get here?"

He placed his finger to his chin, "His name is Yusaku Kitamura, and he should be arriving within the hour. He has a lot of talents besides DJing by the way." He placed his hand to his chin and began to look up at the windows, "He also said that he'll be bringing his stereo system, so we should have plenty of music to listen to while he prepares tomorrow."

I clasped my hands together and giggled, "Good! I hope he can do plenty! We'll need all the help we can get!" I smiled and looked around the giant room once more, "Well then… Let's get started!"

"Yuki! You get a ladder and start putting up the streamers! Koizumi, you take the balloons and start tying them around anything they'll go around!" I spun around to Mikuru who sort of jumped in place, "And Mikuru!"

"Y-Yes?"

"You and I are going to be setting up the video projector! This shouldn't be a hard party to decorate for since we've got a stereo system… it feels like we're at a dance club!"

She nodded and walked over to the table, grabbing the tarp. I smiled and grabbed the video projector. "Hold on, Mikuru… I'll set up the tarp while you make sure the video projector is centered!"

"O-Okay…"

I sighed and patted her back a little, "Loosen up a little Mikuru! This is a party we're talking about… Don't be so nervous!" She looked up to me and smiled a little before lightly nodding her head.

I giggled, grabbed the staple gun and ran out into the large floor that will soon become a dance floor come tomorrow. I grabbed a tall ladder and soon climbed up onto it. Using the staple gun, I held up one end of the tarp near the top of the room and put several into one side then did the same to the other side. "Okay Mikuru! Turn on the video projector!"

The light flickered and soon began to appear on the warehouse's wall. "Alright! Move it a little to the left!"

After a long confusing talk with Mikuru, the projector was soon centered onto the tarp and was then switched off… I sighed and climbed down, walking over to Mikuru and the others. Mikuru looked a little nervous while Yuki and Koizumi seemed to be just finishing up decorating the warehouse.

There was a table set up for gifts and one for refreshments. The table we had used to put everything we brought was now empty.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Aah! That must be him!" Koizumi jogged over to the door and pulled on its large handles.

There stood a man with dark green dyed hair who wore a black uniform with black khaki pants. His glasses were practically transparent and he had a smile on his face. The uniform was buttoned.

"Ms. Suzumiya, I'd like to introduce my DJ friend, Yusaku Kitamura."

He bowed and quickly stood back up, "But you can just call me Kitamura!" He smiled to me and looked over Mikuru, Yuki and I.

"I'm glad to meet the temporary SOS brigade recruit!" I gave him a thumb's up and placed my hand onto my hip.

He smiled and looked to Koizumi, "By the way, you never told me what this was about. What exactly am I DJing for again?"

"Oh, Ms. Suzumiya is throwing a birthday party for our first member, Kyon."

Kitamura smiled, "A birthday part?! You should have told me sooner! I would have gotten here sooner!" He took one look around the room and lightly gasped, "Whoa! I can't believe I didn't see all this when I stepped inside! The whole place looks amazing!" He took a few steps forward and smiled, "Suzumiya-san, the whole place is outstanding!"

I scoffed and playfully shooed him away, "Pff, oh stop… it's not THAT amazing."

Say more, SAY MORE!

"It is! You obviously care very much for this person!"

That took me by surprise, "W-What makes you say that?"

"Well, look at this party! It's very clear that you put a lot of effort into this to make it enjoyable!"

I never thought of it that way… Is this party just for me to busy myself with something? Or is there more to it? I was lost in thought when I noticed that Kitamura had walked up to me. "So, what kind of cake did you get?"

…Cake?

"I bet it's a chocolate cake! No, no! A vanilla cake!" He began to frantically look around the room. He stopped, "or… a vanilla AND chocolate cake! Suzumiya-san, you're a genius!"

I smashed my face into my palms, "I can't believe I forgot the cake!" I took a few steps back and ran for the door, "Koizumi, finish setting up! I need to get the cake for the party tomorrow!"

I flung open the door and ran outside and soon heard, "Aye, Aye, Ms. Suzumiya!" as I ran down the street. I was lost in thought as I was running, trying to think of a place to buy a cake. If I remember correctly there was some kind of custom cake shop around here somewhere, so all I have to do is—

I suddenly hit something very hard and fell back, falling on my behind.

I lightly slid across the ground and rubbed my head, trying to get ahold of myself as my blurry vision corrected itself.

I groaned and looked ahead, "H-Hey! Watch where you're…"

As my vision was soon restored I saw none other than Kyon lying on the ground in front of me, rubbing his head as I was mine.

"H-Haruhi?"

"Kyon?!" I quickly stood up and brushed myself off, "What are you doing here?!"

Kyon grunted and got onto his feet, still rubbing his head. "There were some things I couldn't get at the market yesterday, so I came up here today to get them… but why are YOU up here?"

"Aaah…" I tapped my face in an effort to come up with some kind of excuse, oh! I've got it! "Well, Kyon. If you MUST know, I was looking around for some abandoned buildings with some mysterious pasts!" Hah, I'm such a genius.

He looked at me with a little disbelief but rolled his eyes, "Well, anyway I'm glad I bumped into you."

My left brow rose at this, "Really?"

"Yeah…" He put his fingers between his eyes, squeezing the skin above his nose and between his eyes. It looked like he was contemplating on something, maybe he was thinking about how to handle this situation?

"Listen, Haruhi… About what happened yesterday…"

"O-Oh… that…"

The volume of his voice hinted and sounded as if he was actually feeling guilty, "Yeah… I just…" He heavily sighed and it seemed like he had finally found the words to whatever it was he was about to say, "Look, yesterday I was just… I snapped at you because of things going on at home…"

I was taken aback by this. I mean, why was he apologizing?

"Things between my parents and me are just… a little stressful and my sister won't leave her room… it's just messed up right now…" He sighed and walked over to me, placing a hand onto my shoulder, "What I'm trying to say is, that I'm _**sorry**_ for what I said yesterday."

I looked up to him with a hint of guilt on my face, I don't know why though.

"Y-You don't have to—"

"I'm glad I was able to tell you this today instead of waiting until Monday… Honestly, after I left yesterday I was feeling a bit guilty for being so angry with you this past week…" He patted my back and began to walk ahead of me, "Anyway, I'll see you Monday, Haruhi."

I watched him walk away until he was out of sight. I sighed and began to continue my walk to the custom cake shop.

Now that Kyon's apologized to me, I was feeling even guiltier than I had been all week. And I STILL hadn't been able to speak up when it mattered! Sighing again, I soon found and entered the custom cake shop, gave the man specific directions of what I wanted the cake to look like and that I wanted it done by tomorrow afternoon, no exceptions.

The man looked at me with slight surprise on his face but ultimately agreed to my demands. I smiled and left the store, walking back to the abandoned warehouse. That awful feeling in the pit of my stomach was still there after Kyon apologized, it was starting to get on my nerves. I opened the doors to see Kitamura on the stand with his DJing equipment.

"Whoa. You almost done with setting that up?"

"Nearly there Suzumiya-san!" I heard him shout.

"Good! Well listen, it looks like you guys have this all set up and the whole place looks great! I'm not feeling too well, so make sure you all arrive at the warehouse an hour before the guests should be arriving tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!" I heard everyone shout, except for Yuki who said, "Affirmative."

Smiling, I turned away and soon walked out the door, making my way home and preparing for tomorrow's party.

Despite my guilty feeling for Kyon apologizing to me, I was glad we were able to talk today. The look he had in his eyes for the past few days was no longer there and his usual attitude seemed to be as normal as it's always been. But… something still seemed off… but, I'm not going to worry about that now. I've got a lot to prepare for tomorrow, my outfit and I've also got to finish up my gift.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that I was MAKING my gift. So secret I didn't even tell my conscious about it, I guess that's who I've been talking to. I wonder if Kyon does this…

* * *

_**Sorry for taking so long! And I'm also sorry this chapter is kind of boring compared to the others… I had a bit of writers block as I was writing this, so for a while this just sat here while I failed to come up with ideas… but the chapter you've all been waiting for is coming up next…**_

_**Next chapter, Haruhi crosses the line.**_

_**I'm also happy to say that this story has gotten 50 reviews and 40 followers in only five chapters! I can't tell you guys how incredibly happy I am and I'm going to make sure that chapter six is one of the best damn chapters I've written yet. I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it! Thanks so much for sticking with me for this long and I hope you comment on my future works! Until next time guys, see ya!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is it. This is the big one. And this is just the HALFWAY point! I'm gonna be honest with you guys, this is probably going to be my favorite chapter, this or the ending anyway. But this chapter definitely makes the top three. I've put a lot of thought into this chapter and I made sure to make this one the best of the best (so far anyway). Without further ado, let's start chapter seven:**_

_**Haruhi Crosses the Line.**_

_**I want to give a big thanks to my friend Magnificate for proof reading and helping me make this chapter better than it was before! I'm sorry for taking so long to get it out, but I wanted to make sure I did this chapter right!**_

* * *

Sunday

Today was it. It was Sunday, today was Kyon's birthday.

After my conversation with Kyon yesterday, I was feeling great. I was kind of guilty that he forgave me so easily yesterday, but I decided not to dwell on it and to just be happy that he and I are on good terms again. Honestly, him being angry with me was kind of scary. I know that sounds weird coming from me, but I don't think I've ever seen Kyon give me that look he did before. That's what disappointed me the most.

But none of that matters now, all that matters now is that today was the day that Kyon's party was happening and I was set with the biggest task of all.

Get Kyon to the party.

Obviously, Kyon has no idea that the party's going on. Sure, he was there when I asked his parents for the date and was there when I said I was holding him a birthday bash, but as far as he's concerned I haven't done any planning. In fact he hasn't even asked me about it. I'm positive he has no idea that he's going to a party today… What does he think he's doing today? Well, when I get to his house, he'll find out exactly what we'll be doing today.

I made sure to dress as if it was a casual day, but I did a little extra work on myself to make sure that when we get to the party I don't look flat out boring compared to everyone else. I was wearing a pink and white tank-top with a yellow sleeveless shirt underneath, I had on blue shorts and a necklace with a gold ring at the end of it. I called Koizumi earlier and told him to make sure everyone was ready and that we'd be arriving in about half an hour. It's about 5 PM now, and the guests should have started arriving at around 4. Most of the party goers should be in the warehouse now, which will make this ALL the sweeter.

I smiled, brushed off any dust that was on my clothes and knocked on Kyon's door.

I waited at the door, expecting Kyon's tiny sister to be appearing in the doorway, but I was greeted by the birthday boy himself.

He looked down at me with slight surprise, "Hey, Haruhi. What's up?"

I smiled, "You and I have somewhere to go today."

Kyon's brow rose, "I don't remember planning anything today…"

"Exactly, this is a new mission I just came up with yesterday." I smiled and looked off into the distance, "after my chat with you yesterday, I came across an abandoned warehouse that just SCREAMED ghosts!" I clasped my hands together and looked back to him.

"…And?"

"And, I want us to go in and investigate!" I threw my hands into the air to show my excitement and to increase its importance.

"…Why didn't you just go in as soon as you found it?"

I scoffed, "Kyon, are you crazy? Even if I had found a ghost in there, there's no way I'd be able to catch it!" I smiled and pointed at him, "You need at least two people to catch a ghost!" I laughed and placed my hands onto my hips, "You should know this!" I turned around and looked up into the sky, "But I guess I'll let you off the hook for that misunderstanding." I turned my head to him, "Just hurry up and get dressed!"

He sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll go look at this warehouse with you, just gimme a minute." He half closed the door and I could hear the sound of his feet hitting the stairs. I knew this was rude, but I poked my head in to get a look around. I looked up the stairs to hear a knocking sound.

"Hey, I'm going out for a little while, alright?"

There was no answer.

"Look, mom and dad left you some dinner in the refrigerator; come down and eat whenever you want."

Just as before, there wasn't an answer.

There was a short silence before Kyon spoke again, "You're going to have to come out sometime. I know you've been sneaking downstairs late at night to get yourself some food." I could faintly hear him sigh before he walked into his room and out of my sight.

I stepped out of the doorway and sighed as well. Kyon's sister still hasn't come out of her room yet. I couldn't help but feel guilty for it. After all, it IS my fault that Kyon and his parents continued to fight as much as they have been. She's been in her room since Thursday at the most, since that's when I came over to talk to Kyon's parents. I looked back at the doorway and waited for Kyon to return.

He stepped out wearing a blue jacket with a yellow T-shirt along with a white and gray tank top. His jeans were a dark green and his shoes were a tannish color. Why he decides to go out looking like this I'll never know, but nevertheless at least he looks presentable. "Good! You're all dressed! Now let's get going!" I pointed off into the distance and began walking. Kyon sighed, turned around and locked the door; following me soon after.

There was a bit if silence between us but eventually he began to speak up, "So, what's got you in such a great mood?"

Oh, so he picked up on that didn't he? "What makes you think I'm in a good mood?"

"Well, you seem a little cheerier than usual. There's just something different about you. I guess this warehouse must be a pretty big deal to have you all riled up."

I laughed in my head, trust me Kyon, this warehouse IS a big deal.

The two of us walked next to each other. Kyon had his hands in his pockets while mine swung side by side. Kyon seemed as normal as always, his usual lazy attitude had returned and his bored expression was once again plastered onto his face. It was much better than any of the other expression's he's been showing lately. Honestly, I've never seen any of them before.

I couldn't help but glance in Kyon's direction every now and then. I don't know why, but him not being angry at me anymore really got me into a good mood. It felt like the two of us got over some big rock that was blocking our path and there was this beautiful scenery out in front of us as we stood atop it.

"Why are you looking at me so much?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, looking away and smiling. I'm surprised he noticed actually. "So Kyon, how are; things going?"

He sighed; I could tell he didn't really want to be asked that. "Things are just a little stressful at home right now. I'd really rather not get into it…"

I sighed, I don't know how I'm supposed to help him if he doesn't tell me anything, but fine. If he'd rather keep it all to himself then I'll just let him do that! Why should I care anyway?

We soon arrived to the "abandoned" warehouse. We stood there and looked up at it, marveling at its height.

After standing there for about a minute, I looked up at Kyon with an annoyed expression. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He looked at me, "What do you mean? You're the one leading here."

I sighed, "Go on inside!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I said so, that's why! Now get in there already!"

He lightly chuckled and rolled his eyes at this, "Fine then, have it your way." He stretched his arm out and walked over to the door, "I guess I'll go in first then."

I smirked and began to follow him.

Kyon placed his hands onto the door and pulled them open; inside, everything was dark and the only thing the light illuminated was the few tiles at the entrance. I quickly zipped in behind him as the doors shut and darkness consumed us both.

"Haruhi, did you bring a flashlight?"

"Nope."

"What?! Then how are we supposed to—"

Suddenly, every light in the building flashed on and for a second, the two of us were blinded. After our eyesight was restored, the moment that happened next will become a permanent memory.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYON!"

The entire room filled shouts from dozens upon dozens of party goers. Their shouts filled our ears and felt like a strong wave of air washing over us. Noise makers and Blow outs could be heard and the music, chosen by me, began to play.

As I looked over everything I couldn't help myself as a big smile began to grow on my face, but more importantly, I looked up to Kyon. Who was standing there, a look of complete disbelief on his face.

He looked down to me and then back to the party, I could hear him starting to laugh and soon he looked back to me. "Y-You… Haruhi…"

I started smiling like an idiot and began to nod.

"You… did all this…?"

"Mhmm…" I nodded again.

A look of sheer joy spread across his face as he looked at me. "I can't believe that you…" He took a step forward and I think I even saw a small tear escape from his eyes. I suddenly felt him grab me and pull me into a hug.

"Wha…" Ok, this took me completely by surprise. "K-Kyon…"

"Thank you, Haruhi…"

All I did at this moment was lightly pat his back with my hand, "Y-You're welcome, Kyon…"

He quickly let go and took a step back, "I'm _**sorry**_ about that…" He had a light blush on his face and scratched the back of his head. "I'm just… I can't believe you went through all this trouble just to throw me a birthday party…" He smiled at me and I felt something warm inside.

"I-It wasn't very hard…" I laughed nervously and looked away, a light blush on my cheeks.

He smiled again, "Thanks, Haruhi. It means a lot."

I couldn't help but smile back, "Don't worry about it…" I giggled, "Now, stop talking to me and enjoy the party already! Go say hi to everyone!" I shooed him away and started laughing.

He smiled to me, took a step back and waved goodbye, running into the crowd afterwards. I sighed and brushed myself off a little bit. "What an idiot…" I laughed to myself and began to look for everyone. "Who gave him permission to hug the brigade chief…" I looked up the DJ ledge to see Kitamura doing what he was asked and it sounded like he was doing a great job.

I noticed Koizumi talking to Mikuru, so I decided to go and talk to them, "Hey!" I waved to them.

"Aah, Ms. Suzumiya!" Koizumi waved to me with his usual smile.

"Suzumiya-chan!" Mikuru jumped in place with a smile on her face.

I walked up to them both and stood there with my hands on my hips, "Looks like this party went off without a hitch! Thanks a lot for helping!"

Koizumi bowed and gave me his usual smile, "That's what we're here for. We're glad to have been able to help. It seems Kyon's enjoyed the surprise just as much as you have."

I smiled and looked into the crowd to find Kyon talking to a bunch of different people. "Yeah, he seems to be enjoying himself."

Mikuru was fidgeting with her hands, "I think so too. I'm glad Kyon-Kun's been able to enjoy himself! He hasn't been his usual self this week, whenever I saw him anyway." She looked at me with curiosity, I bet this is because of what happened on Friday.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he isn't always so gloomy and boring. He's probably been getting up late and was tired." I sighed and looked away from him, trying to get my mind off my lie. "Alright, there are still a few things left to do! Koizumi, you need to go down to the cake store and get Kyon's birthday cake! It should be finished by now!"

He nodded, "Alright then. I'll be back within the hour then." He walked over to the pried open doors and soon left the building.

I looked back to Mikuru, "Where's Yuki?"

Mikuru pointed up to the DJ's spot, "She's been watching Kitamura-kun."

I smiled, "I'll go say hi! You just enjoy yourself Mikuru!" I waved goodbye and ran up the stairs to the DJ's ledge. "Hey, Yuki!"

She looked up to me with her emotionless face. I can't believe that even during a party she is just the same as always. "Hello."

"How are you doing? Enjoying the party?"

She looked at me and lightly cocked her head to the side, "Yes."

I laughed, "I guess I'll leave you alone so you can watch Kitamura." I walked down and looked out over the party, smiling as everything seemed to be going just the way I wanted it to. The only thing that bugged me now is that Kyon's parents aren't here yet. I told them to be here before the party started but I haven't seen them anywhere. I sighed, I'm sure they just got caught up with something. I didn't see them at the house though either…

I smiled as I watched Kyon talking with a bunch of students from school. Honestly, I'm amazed at how well this party is going. I didn't think so many people would come, but then again… why wouldn't they? This is me we're talking about!

Seeing Kyon enjoy himself for once actually felt… kinda good. Like Mikuru said, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. It gave me a sense of pride that I was able to get him to this point. Even though he knew about the party, I honestly don't think he took me seriously when I said I was throwing him a party, despite how hard he tried to keep it a secret when he was talking to his two friends; speaking of them…

I think I forgot to invite them. I shrugged, "Oh well."

I sighed as I walked through the crowd, I said hi to several people and almost everyone commented on how well the party turned out. I heard many congratulations for Kyon and every now and then I could even hear a laugh from him over the crowd. I dug my hand in my pocket and felt the gift I had made for him. It wasn't anything special really, but I have a feeling he'll like it.

It was then that I saw Koizumi poke his head through the doorway, "Oh!" I ran over to him. "You've got the cake!"

"That I do, and might I add, this is a very lovely cake Ms. Suzumiya; as well as large!"

I inspected it for a few moments, "Hmm, I've always had a problem with eating cakes that are dry. Do you know if this is dry or not Koizumi?"

"The man at the store assured me that this cake was not dry in the slightest, I made sure to ask"

I giggled, "And that's why you're a higher rank than Kyon!" I smirked and looked over the cake once more, "Did you have any problems paying for it?"

"I did not, turns out a friend I know works there and allowed me to get it at a discounted price."

See? What did I tell you, this guy can get anything.

"Great! Well, let's hurry and get it inside, I'm sure everyone's dying to eat it!"

Koizumi and I held the cake and soon brought it inside. All eyes immediately turned to us.

"Hey everyone! It's time for birthday cake!" I giggled and held the cake at a slight angle for everyone to see, making sure that it was at an angle that wouldn't put it in danger. I also made sure that the cake was still in its case so that if it was in danger it wouldn't fall over or slip onto the floor. "Looks tasty doesn't it?"

The cake obviously had the SOS brigade logo, and I was pretty surprised at how well the guys at the cake store did with this. They got every detail right! "We all get to enjoy this delicious cake, but the person who gets the first bite is obviously Kyon!" I smiled as I saw Kyon come through the crowd and look at the cake.

Watching him look at the cake with total awe was pretty funny, I don't think I've ever seen him this way. I made way towards the empty table and placed the giant cake down, "Alright Kyon," I walked over and handed him the knife. "You get the first cut." I smiled as he took it.

"Alright then." He smiled, took the knife and walked over to the cake. Hesitantly, he began to cut out his piece, grab a plate and plop it down.

"Well, go on! Take a bite!"

He smiled again and grabbed his fork. Everyone watched him and he had a light blush on his face, it was obvious he was embarrassed by all this. We watched him take a bite, chew for a moment before finally giving us the OK sign. I let Kyon have the first bite not just because it was his birthday but because I wanted to be sure this cake didn't taste bad or anything. For all I know the guy at the cake store could have screwed up the ingredients.

"Alright everyone, dig in! Koizumi will be cutting out pieces for everyone!"

I looked over and watched him flinch before he gave me a smiling sigh. Don't worry Koizumi; I'm sure you can handle it. I giggled as he cut the second piece and soon gave it to me. "Thanks!" He nodded to me and continued cutting out pieces for everyone. Despite that smile he had on his face I knew he was probably a little annoyed. It's funny, that's usually something I'd get Kyon to do. I guess he can have a break, since it's his birthday. But he had better not expect this kind of treatment ALL the time.

* * *

A good hour has passed, by now, things were settling down and everyone had a piece of cake, if not seconds. Now, it was time for me to take some control!

I ran up to the DJ's stage, "Hey, Kitamura, take a little break." He sighed and smiled as he stopped.

"Thanks, I've been doing this for a while…" He chuckled before leaning back in his chair and resting.

Everyone looked up to the stage with confusion. "Hey Yuki! Cue the lights!" All the lights suddenly dimmed before one was shined brightly on me. I took out a microphone and began to speak, "Hello party goers! Are you all having a good time?!" I heard loud cheers consume the room. "That's great! Well, now that things have settled down a little bit… I think it's time for some home movies!"

I heard some laughter and hollers and after a little searching, I came across Kyon. He had a surprised look on his face and his face had gone red. But he didn't look upset in the slightest. "These are all pictures of our birthday boy! All of them from past birthday's! Now, we're not breaking out the baby pictures, but these are from when he was a boy right up to the ripe age of seventeen!"

More laughter filled the room and Kyon put his hands into his face to hide his embarrassment, I could see a little smile on his face though, giving me the OK to start showing some pictures. "After we're done with this, we'll start opening presents!" There were a few cheers before I turned on the projector and began showing the pictures.

Slide after slide was shown, I could hear countless laughter and with each slide I glanced down to Kyon to make sure he was still OK with it. Each time I watched him I could see him laughing and poking fun at himself. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could tell he was making jokes. After a while, the laughter died down and I could tell I was starting to lose the crowd. I guess it's about time to wrap this up; or, maybe I've got one last surprise up my sleeve…. I went to push the play button on the video projector when there was a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Suzumiya." Koizumi looked at me with a smile.

"Oh! Hey, Koizumi! I was just about to show everyone the great surprise I showed you guys!" I moved my face away from the microphone.

Koizumi smiled, "Yes, about that. See, the three of us started talking and we all agreed that maybe the video shouldn't be played."

I looked at him seriously for a moment, "Are you sure? I bet everyone would love it!" I giggled and placed my hands onto my hips. "Don't be such a sour puss!"

Koizumi laughed nervously and scratched the side of his face, "Well, if there was someone who perhaps didn't enjoy the video… well then the party may not go as smoothly as you had planned."

He's got a point there. "Hmm." I rubbed my chin for a moment, "Ah well, I guess you're right. Alright then, we'll just forget about it then." I sighed and grabbed the microphone. "OK then! It's time to open presents everyone! I hope you got good gifts!" I walked down the stairs over to the table with presents onto them with my microphone in hand.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kitamura jumped up from his DJ station and bumped into the video projector on the way down.

I giggled, "Alright then! First present is from—"

Suddenly, the screen began to flicker, sending flashes of light throughout the dimmed room. This caused everyone's attention turned to the screen as the video on the screen began to play.

* * *

The camera was a little shaky, "You're sure no one's going to see this, right Haruhi?"

"What did I tell you? I promised this video won't be seen by anyone! Alright? Just put the stupid costume on already!"

He sighed, "Fine." The scene soon cut to Kyon fully dressed, so that him undressing wouldn't be seen. "Alright, now what the hell am I supposed to be?"

Sighing, I soon explained it to him, "This costume comes from an anime I heard about! Your name is Keitaro and you're the manager of an all-girls hotel! You get into all kinds of wacky hi-jinx with your tenants while trying to find true love!"

"Sounds stupid."

"Shut up and put on the next costume."

* * *

The laugher from Kyon's past birthday party pictures had turned into a roar of laughter and even I started laughing a little bit. I felt a sudden tug on the shoulder and turned to see Koizumi, "Ms. Suzumiya, I thought the video wasn't going to be played!"

"I did say that… but I didn't start playing it! Besides, everyone loves this! So if anything happens to this video now then everyone will be really disappointed!" I turned to Koizumi, "And I don't like being the host who upsets her guests!"

Koizumi looked at me with a nervous smile, "Of course." He took a step back and seemed to reluctantly look back at the screen. I smiled and turned my attention back to the screen before I felt yet another tug on my shoulder.

"Kyon?"

"Haruhi, Turn this off."

I smiled, "Aww, c'mon, Kyon! Don't be such a party pooper!" I giggled, "Let everyone have their fun and enjoy the video! You're the star after all!"

"I said turn this off!"

I groaned and ignored him, turning my attention back to the video. I could hear some muffled shouts from Kyon but the laughter from the video drowned out his voice. I was laughing even more than before!

* * *

"OK, what am I now?"

"Oh Kyon, you need to watch more anime. Now, you're a mage in training who was sent to Japan to teach English to an all-girls school!"

"Why is it all ways an all-girls thing?"

I sighed, placing my hands onto my hips, "It's Moe Kyon! This is what people love! Who wouldn't want to sit down and watch something that involves a bunch of girls? Especially in those cute uniforms they have to wear!"

"What kind of penalty is this anyway? If no one's going to see this, why record it?"

I giggled, "For me of course! I'll watch it whenever I'm bored!"

Kyon sighed before taking off the wig of the costume, "Can we just get this over with already?"

"You are so impatient… fine, let's get the last one."

* * *

The laughter was getting even louder, and I was getting even more excited. By this point, I couldn't hear Kyon anymore, not just because of the laughter but because watching these clips was just too much fun! The last clip began to play…

* * *

A loud groan was heard, "Alright, the other two I could stomach… but why the hell am I dressed up in this? I feel completely ridiculous wearing this. What is this supposed to be anyway? What anime is this from?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, the last costume is from an anime where you're an interstellar federation agent whose mission is to capture a dangerous criminal with a deadly device that could destroy the planet! But she ends up almost killing a kid while they're fighting!"

There was a short silence between us, "That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Alright, that's it I'm getting out of this stupid thing… turn off the camera!"

I began to laugh uncontrollably, "C'mon Kyon, you look so cute in it!"

"Shut the hell up, turn off the damn camera Haruhi!"

"Hold on! You're going to break i—"

* * *

The screen went black and at that point the whole room was dying of laughter. I could hardly keep myself from falling over and my sides were starting to hurt. "W-Was that great or what?!" I managed to speak into the microphone.

I had my arm on my stomach, trying to keep myself from doubling over from all this laughter. I was able to calm myself down enough to try and find Kyon, oddly enough he wasn't laughing. I would have thought that even he had a sense of humor, but I guess not. All he was doing now was just… standing there. I watched him look to me and this time, the look in his eyes from Thursday had returned. I immediately stopped laughing.

He turned away and I could see him begin to push himself through the crowd and make his way over to the door.

"W-Wait! Kyon!" I threw the microphone to the ground, grabbed the gift that was in my pocket and tried to push myself through the crowd as fast as I could, trying to catch up to him. "Kyon, hold on!"

"Get away from me!" I heard his shout from the crowd.

The crowd's laughter began to die down.

"Hold on! Kyon, it was just a joke!"

"I don't care!"

I pushed passed person after person, desperately trying to get to him. I can't let everything I've accomplished tonight go to waste! I can't let him end up hating me again! "Kyon!" I finally pushed passed the people and ended up on the outside of the crowd, I looked up to see Kyon leaving through the warehouses doors. I ran outside and quickly found him, already walking away. "Hold on a second! Where do you think you're going?!"

Kyon stopped dead in his tracks. His head was hunched over and his hands were in fists.

"Are you really going to just leave like that?! After all the hard work we've put in for you to have this party, you're just going to leave because of a stupid jo—"

"Shut up, Haruhi!"

Who the hell does he think he's talking to?! "Wh-What did you just say to me?!"

"I told you to shut up!"

I clenched my fists, birthday or not, no one speaks that way to me! "Yo—"

"I can't believe you, Haruhi…"

He cut me off! Might as well humor him, "What are you talking about?"

We were just a few feet from each other. All Kyon would have to do would be to turn around and take one step and he would be right next to my face, "Haruhi, I've called you a lot of things. Egotistical, eccentric, crazy, self-centered and even downright obnoxious."

Has he really called me all those things behind my back? The nerve…

"But I never thought there would be a day when I would be able to call you a liar." His tone wasn't one filled with anger, or at least it seemed that way. He seemed calm, but in a weird way. I couldn't tell if he was upset with me or disappointed, but it was starting to piss me off.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

I watched his fists clench, "You PROMISED that, that video wouldn't be shown to anyone!" His back was still turned to me, so I couldn't read any of his emotions right now, but at the moment he sounded angry. "I thought I was able to trust you!"

There was a nervous smile on my face, "K-Kyon, it was just a jo—"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" He quickly turned around and his face was literally right in front of mine, the shock caused me to take a step back with slight fear. I don't think I've ever really been afraid of anything, besides that look Kyon had given me on Thursday, but this was entirely different. His face showed an entire new level of anger. One that completely overshadowed the ones before it. He was breathing heavily on my face and we looked each other in the eyes.

"That's not the…" His angered look began to slowly die down. "My trust…" He had taken a step back and was no longer directly in front of me. "You…"

Everything that I've seen this week between the two of us, the anger Kyon showed on Thursday, the look he had given me that sent chills down my spine and even the look on Kyon's face just a moment ago, paled in comparison to what Kyon did next. Nothing I've ever seen in any monster movie or horror movie could compare to what happened next.

He did nothing.

Out of every look Kyon had given me, they all had something deep in his eyes. They all had something directed towards me. They showed that he still had some kind of feeling towards me, regardless of that feeling being happiness, anger, annoyance or even downright disgust. But the look in his eyes now had nothing. They were devoid of any kind of emotion towards me. He said nothing, did nothing and looked at me as if _**I**_; were nothing.

I was dead to him. He didn't care about me anymore.

He didn't even sigh.

Kyon soon turned around and began to walk away from me. A look of fear and surprise was plastered onto my face. But as soon as he turned around, something inside me snapped. All of the frustration, confusion and anger I had been feeling all this week had boiled to the surface and the only person in my mind that I was angry at right now was Kyon.

"Wh-Where do you think you're going?!" I took a step forward.

No response.

"Kyon! We're not done here!" I clenched my fists, "You can't just leave like this!"

He continued to walk away.

"We're not done here, Kyon! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!"

He continued to ignore me.

"Kh…" I squeezed the box my gift was in. "Y-You…" I felt the box begin to buckle under the pressure of my squeezing hand. "Fine."

I looked up to his walking figure, "If you want to leave, go ahead! I don't care anymore!" I put one foot forward, "In fact, I couldn't care less about you anymore! This party wasn't even FOR you! I only did it because I was bored and had nothing better to do!" Blinded by my rage, I couldn't even think straight anymore. I started saying things I didn't mean.

"I don't care about your stupid family life!"

The box's seal cracked open in my hand.

"I don't care about your school life!"

My gift was able to be seen.

"And most importantly, I don't care about you!"

_Stop it._

"Because, Kyon…"

I took a step back, bringing my arm behind me.

"I."

_Stop! You don't know what you're saying!_

"HATE!"

_Shut up!_

"YOU!"

With all of my might, I screamed and threw my gift at him, the box giving way to the wind and my gift falling through the air. The gift was an arm-band I had hand stitched myself. The words, "#1 Brigade Member" was etched onto it. The arm band fluttered and hit the ground, nowhere near Kyon.

After a few moments, Kyon was out of sight and it was then that I was suddenly aware of where I was and of my surroundings. I was panting heavily, after just shouting out so much to Kyon. I turned my head to the left to see everyone at the party looking out at me. Utter shock was plastered onto their faces. In the front was Koizumi, Yuki and Mikuru.

Koizumi's smile was no longer present, instead there was a worried look, Yuki's face had its usual emotionless expression, but somehow it seemed different. Mikuru looked like she was about to cry, her hands covered her mouth and she was shaking where she stood. I suddenly heard a stepping sound behind me, causing me to turn around to find the source.

There; stood Kyon's parents.

They must have been there for the whole argument. Minori had a shocked look on her face while Ryuji looked at me with surprise. I wanted to say something, desperately, but no words escaped my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to say that would make this situation any less than what it was.

Just as Kyon did, they turned around, but not with a face devoid of emotion. They had the look of disappointment. They began to walk away.

I continued to pant as I turned my attention back to the party, everyone's face still filled with shock. I felt all feeling leave my legs as I sunk to the hard ground, I continued panting. For a while, I just sat there. Soon, everyone started leaving; I couldn't hear anything they were saying. I sat there for; well I don't know how long, before Koizumi, Mikuru and Yuki came up to me. I didn't hear what they said either, but I guess it was probably something like, "Are you alright, Ms. Suzumiya?"

After standing there for a while, they gave up on trying to talk to me and left soon after.

I just sat there. Hours must have passed. All I could do was sit and stare at the ground. Unable to come to terms with what had just happened. Unable to believe everything I had just said.

This was just a dream, right? This was just a nightmare because I was so nervous for the party, right? It's Saturday night and I'm in my bed, asleep. This is just a nightmare; it's not real! It can't be real!

But I knew it wasn't. Only an idiot would try and make this out like some sort of nightmare.

I saw a flash of light come from inside the warehouse. Something flickered on the video projector screen. It seems that the video was left on loop. I didn't hear anything, but I watched the screen.

I looked out in the direction that Kyon had left and then turned to the direction his parents had left.

I suddenly remembered a question I had asked myself on Thursday. I began to speak it aloud.

I glanced back up at the video screen. Kyon was standing in his hotel manager costume, "Kyon's my friend, right?" I watched him in the mage outfit. "He… wouldn't hate me for this… would he?" He was then shown in his interstellar outfit.

The video cut out again and my eyes met the ground.

Who the hell am I kidding? Of course he does; who wouldn't?

I placed my face into my hands.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

_**And so ends chapter seven of The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya. One of my best chapters yet. This is the chapter that technically started it all, as I came up with this part well before any of the chapters before it. I tried my best to portray the feelings between Kyon and Haruhi. I also hope you all enjoy this. It's definitely my favorite (so far). Please, review this and give me any feedback so that I may improve. I can take any criticism you throw. It would be best to give it to me in a PM, but if you want to post it as a review, I don't mind. I mean, that is what it's used for. **_

_**There are THREE references made in this chapter, see if you can figure them all out! The first two should be easy, but the third one may not be as easy as the first two.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all in chapter eight!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow you guys! I'm amazed at how much you all enjoyed chapter seven! I'm glad you did because I thought it turned out pretty good! Thanks for all the feedback and criticism and I'll make sure to use it for my later chapters! For now, I hope you all enjoy chapter eight!**_

_**Now that Kyon is completely ignoring Haruhi, what will happen next? Well now, this is where things REALLY start to get good… But don't take my word for it, let the story speak for itself. Enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

Monday - Week 2

Yesterday was a complete disaster… Last night I couldn't sleep, I was tossing and turning in my bed, thoughts of what had happened that night flooded around in my head, refusing to let me sleep. I've never felt this way before, why now? Why Kyon? He's just a normal person! Why do I care so much if he hates me?

I sighed and groggily walked into the classroom. I looked around the classroom. I got a few looks but I just ignored them. I didn't care enough to do anything about the stares. I lazily walked over to my desk and plopped down; at least I'll be able to get some sleep in class today. The desk in front of me was empty too. I guess Kyon decided not to come to school today… Then again, I've been wrong before.

The door slid open and everyone's attention went to the door.

Kyon was standing there, looking as normal as ever. It's like yesterday didn't even happen. He didn't look angry, he didn't seem upset; he looked totally fine. Everyone in the classroom on the other hand was completely silent. He gave them all a confused look but shrugged and began to walk over to his desk.

Taking his mood as an OK to talk to him, I gave it a shot. "Hey, Kyon!" I said enthusiastically.

He walked by me and sat at his desk. He didn't even look at me. I sighed; honestly, I wasn't expecting him to reply back. But at least he's back to his normal self. Maybe fixing our friendship won't be as hard as I first thought. But right now, I was too tired to do anything. Seeing Kyon as normal as always really relieved me, so with my guilt slightly lessened I decided I'd take this chance to get some much needed sleep.

I lied my head down and closed my eyes before slowly drifting off into sleep…

* * *

A loud bang shook me awake from my slumber and I shot up in my desk and looked around for the source. I looked at the front desk to Mr. Hiraga who had dropped a big stack of papers on his desk. "Pop quiz!"

Everyone in the class groaned.

I'm glad he dropped those papers like he did; I don't even think he noticed I was sleeping. Now, I have no idea how long I was sleeping, but looking outside I could only guess that lunch was nearing. I looked forward and noticed Kyon. For a moment, I began to feel around my head and face, checking to see if he did anything, like scribble on face or put something in my hair. With him being mad, I'm sure he wants some revenge.

Luckily, I felt nothing out of the ordinary on my face or hair so I guess Kyon had the decency not to mess with someone while they slept. What did bother me though is Kyon's mood. I know before I had said I was kind of relieved he was back to normal but… this seemed too strange.

I mean, he was obviously upset yesterday, who wouldn't be? But why hasn't he said anything? Why hasn't he done anything? Why isn't he upset? The more I think about it the more worried I am. He should be seething with anger and yet he's acting as if nothing happened yesterday. His calm demeanor should be relaxing but honestly it's gotten me so worked up I can't sit straight.

By this time the pop quizzes had already been handed out, but oddly enough I hadn't received one.

"Alright then, you may start your quizzes—"

"Excuse me, sir!" I quickly called out.

Mr. Hiraga quickly turned to me, "What is it, Ms. Suzumiya?"

"I don't have a paper!"

He looked at me with slight confusion, "That's odd…" He walked around behind his desk and began to look for something, "I was sure I had enough for the whole class." After giving up his search he looked to Kyon, "Excuse me, Kyon."

"Yes, Mr. Hiraga?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra quiz, would you?"

Kyon moved his hands and held up a piece of paper, "I do sir."

Seriously? Are you trying to get me to fail or something Kyon? How mature.

Mr. Hiraga sighed, "Could you please pass it back to Ms. Suzumiya?"

I sighed and waited for Kyon to soon pass me my quiz.

"…Who?"

What?

Mr. Hiraga looked at him with confusion, "Haruhi Suzumiya, she sits behind you Kyon. Give the quiz to her."

Just what in the world is he doing?

"I don't know any Suzumiya." The class lightly laughed at this.

Is he seriously doing this?

I heard Mr. Hiraga sigh again, "Kyon, turn around and tell me who's sitting behind you."

I watched Kyon's body begin to twist and readied to meet his gaze. I expected the one I had received on Thursday, or even the one I had gotten yesterday. But just as before, my eyes met the one devoid of any emotion and with any kind of care directed towards me. It felt as if he were looking straight through me.

He looked at me for about thirty seconds before turning to Mr. Hiraga, "The seat behind me is empty sir."

I can't believe this. He's willing to embarrass himself like this just to ignore me?

Once again, Mr. Hiraga heavily sighed, "Forget it; just place the piece of paper on the 'empty' desk behind you Kyon." He said with air quotes.

Kyon nodded at him, turned around once more and placed the paper on my desk; this time he had looked at the wooden part of the desk instead of at me directly. This only made me feel even stranger than when he had looked at me directly.

This kind of behavior continued and what was once funny to the class was now starting to annoy not only them but Mr. Hiraga as well. But it didn't annoy me. All his behavior did was frighten me even more. All he was doing was that stupid "I'm just going to pretend you don't exist" thing that little kids did. But combining the look in his eyes towards me means it's not a joke.

Class had ended and I was just about ready to run off to the brigade room. But Mr. Hiraga had a different idea.

"Ms. Suzumiya, Kyon, a word please?"

Both of us looked in his direction, he motioned for us to sit in two chairs he had placed in front of his desk.

I sighed; I guess I should do what he wants. I walked over and sat on the chair to the right while Kyon sat in the chair to his left. He looked towards Mr. Hiraga.

"Now; what's going on between you two?"

"Who else are you talking to?"

I heard Mr. Hiraga grumble, "Kyon you know who I'm talking to. Ms. Suzumiya is sitting right next to you."

Kyon glanced to his right, and then back to Mr. Hiraga, "That seat is empty sir."

Mr. Hiraga gave a loud groan, "Obviously, I'm not going to get anything out of Kyon. So Ms. Suzumiya, tell me what's going here, alright? Maybe I can help."

I looked at Kyon for a moment; he was looking at Mr. Hiraga. I looked to Mr. Hiraga and sighed, turning away, "Nothing's going on."

Mr. Hiraga looked at us both seriously for a moment, "Look, your teacher left plenty of notes about the class. A lot of those notes have something to do with you two. Now, I may not have read them all, but I know for a fact that you two are friends. Why else would Ms. Suzumiya try and help you last Wednesday?" He placed his hand onto the desk behind him, "So what in the heck is going on with you two? Why is Kyon ignoring you Suzumiya?"

I guess Mr. Hiraga is more than I gave him credit for, but I'm still not saying anything. I doubt there was anything he could do to help anyway. "Nothing…" I looked towards the wall with a sigh.

Mr. Hiraga sighed again, "…Fine…" He turned around and grabbed the class seating chart, "If that's how you two are going to act than I'm going to have to do something to prevent today's ridiculous behavior from happening again."

This caught my interest. What was he going to do? Suspend us both? Kick one of us out of the class?

"Kyon, effective immediately, you are to change seats with Kunikida."

"What?!"

Now, that didn't come from Kyon, despite his obvious shocked face. That; came from me. But I quickly quieted myself down. "Is that a problem Ms. Suzumiya? Or would you like to tell me what is actually going on with you two?"

"I said nothing is going on." I said this sternly.

Mr. Hiraga rolled his eyes. "That's that then. Tomorrow, Kyon and Kunikida change seats." He placed the seating chart back onto the desk, "This will stay until I figure out what exactly is going on between you two or until your teacher comes back next week. Is this understood Kyon?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Hiraga looked to me, "Understood Ms. Suzumiya?"

I can't believe this is happening, Kyon's seat is moving? Wait, is Mr. Hiraga talking to me? "I…" I looked to Kyon, "Y-Yes… I understand." I sighed and looked away.

Mr. Hiraga sighed once more, "Alright then. You're both dismissed." He sat down at his desk and waved us both away, meaning this is my cue to finally leave. I got up, as did Kyon, and walked out of the classroom, with Kyon being right behind me.

The two of us stepped out of the classroom; we were standing next to each other. "H-Hey, Kyon—"

He turned left and walked down the hallways, opposite of my direction, not even glancing at me.

"Alright then…" I sighed and turned to walk to the brigade room.

I knew all of this was my fault. There's absolutely no denying it, but that doesn't matter! I don't care anymore! If Kyon wants to ignore me then that's fine! Good riddance! If he's going to be as ungrateful as he is then he doesn't deserve to be around me or the brigade!

I soon reached my favorite room of all and slammed open the door, "Hello SOS brigade!" I smiled, walking inside and shut the door behind me, "How are we all doing today?"

Koizumi was playing a game of solitaire while Mikuru was pouring her tea. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at me weird. Except Yuki anyway, she just looked at me.

I pouted and put my hands onto my waist, "what's wrong with everyone?"

"Ms. Suzumiya, how are you?" Koizumi had on his usual smile but, it seemed different than it usually did. Sure it looked the same as always, but there was something behind it…

"M-Me? I'm fine! Why do you ask?"

I heard him lightly chuckle and go back to his game, "I was just wondering is all."

I frowned, "Anyway, I was thinking that we all should go out and look for more supernatural things. I remember hearing a rumor about this old shrine that people thought was haunted—"

"Where is Kyon-kun?"

I looked up to see Mikuru holding an extra cup of tea; two cups had already been passed out to Koizumi and Yuki. I frowned and walked over to her, "He's not coming anymore." I took the cup and took a sip, "It seems he wants to act like a little kid and ignore me. So I've decided that he should be kicked out." Hey you know, this tea's pretty good.

"Wh-what?" Mikuru looked shocked. "Wh-Why?"

I grumbled, "Because if he isn't going to respect all the work we did for him than we shouldn't bother associating ourselves with him! But who cares anyway! We don't need him. All he did was hold us back!"

I walked over to my computer and sat the cup of tea down, "Right you guys? Kyon was just a nuisance anyway! All he did was complain and was just a buzz kill whenever we tried to do something fun! Like when we were doing the movie! Remember? All he did was argue with me on everything!"

I was expecting everyone to agree with me. I mean, whenever Kyon was involved with anything we did, he always had to butt in and ruin everything I had planned! But everyone looked at me with uncertainty. Yuki glanced at Koizumi and Mikuru fidgeted where she stood. "Right? C'mon, all he did was complain! Without him, we should be able to do a whole bunch of things! In fact, I think we should start filming the movie sequel! What do you all think?"

"I…um…" Mikuru began, "I don't think…"

"Speak up! I can't hear you!"

Koizumi stepped forward, "Ms. Suzumiya, as much as Kyon had been the one to interject in some of our activities, I feel that he was a necessary part of the SOS brigade, in my opinion anyway."

What? Koizumi doesn't agree? That's odd. He's usually the first to agree with me. "What do you think Mikuru?"

She jumped where she stood, "I uh, um… I agree with what Koizumi said..."

I couldn't help but look at them both, "Are you two serious?" Koizumi nodded and I Mikuru nodded as well. "Well… What do you think Yuki?"

"I agree."

I can't believe this, everyone's against me on this… but it's not like I could make him come back even if I wanted to! "W-Well. The decisions been made! So it's too late to go back on my word! Kyon's out of the club and that's that! Besides, he wouldn't come back even if I wanted him to. So just forget about it alright?"

Everyone sighed, while I sat down in my chair. I tapped my face for a moment, trying to come up with something for us all to do. I couldn't help myself as I began to grumble, "Forget it then." I stood up, "You're all dismissed!" I pointed to the door and waited for everyone to take their leave.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." Koizumi waved with his usual smile and stepped out.

"B-Bye everyone…" Mikuru waved and left as well.

"Goodbye." Yuki had followed suit as well.

I'm glad they all left. What did they see in him anyway? All he did was get on my nerves about everything fun I tried to do. I don't need him; WE don't need him. I say good riddance to him! Stupid Kyon…

After finally agreeing with myself that Kyon was nothing but a nuisance I decided to look out of the window. The blue sky looked nice. The white clouds looked especially fluffy today and the sun was sending beams of light through them. But even though the outside was looking nice, I was finding it hard to appreciate everything.

Despite reassuring myself that neither I nor the brigade needed him, I still felt… something… something I've never thought of before. It involved Kyon, obviously, but I can't grasp what this feeling may be. I know I haven't felt it before though, ever. All I know is that this feeling is felt towards Kyon.

I sigh and look back over the empty room, "What am I doing anyway? I shouldn't be worrying about this…" I sighed and drank the rest of Mikuru's tea. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out something I thought I had left sitting on the ground after Kyon and I had fought.

"The armband…"

I looked at it with a saddened face. After everything we went through, Kyon just… up and leave's me… I can't say I blame him all that much though, despite what I may say. I just never thought Kyon would ever really… "I pushed him too far this time…" The whole thing was meant as a joke, it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Kyon was supposed to get a little angry at me, I say something smart back to him, he forgives me and then… the party would have continued without a hitch, but I never thought he would react the way he did. "Why didn't I just turn off the video like he asked me to? It might have ended better than it did."

I looked out the window again. "Why do you always make everything so difficult, Kyon?"

Sighing again, I decide to think of this in a more optimistic way, "Maybe I can still fix this." I look at the armband in my hand again, "Maybe if I go to his house tomorrow, maybe there's something I can do. Something I can say…" I squeezed the armband in my hand, "I could convince Kyon's kid sister to come out of her room! And maybe I could fix things between his parents and him! I can finally tell them the truth of what happened!"

A small smile appeared on my face, "The detention was never his fault, and from what I've seen, his parents are pretty reasonable people!"

But then I realized something, they had seen me yesterday. They saw us fighting; they saw me shouting at Kyon…

"They heard me say, 'I hate you'." I groaned, "Why did I even say that…? I know I didn't mean it…" Did I mean to say something else?

My optimism being shot, sighing, I fell into my chair. "Now what do I do…?"

I looked at the blank computer screen. "No. I won't be beaten that easily!" I shot up out of the chair, "Just because they saw what happened yesterday doesn't mean they won't listen to reason! If they're anything like Kyon, they'll at least hear me out! Kyon's done that before! And I'm sure they haven't even talked to Kyon about it! He's not the one to open up to his parents anyway." I smiled, renewing my optimism.

I stuffed the armband in my pocket and went for the door, "Then tomorrow I go to Kyon's and fix everything! I can tell his parents the truth, stop the fighting between them and get his sister out of her room!" I giggled while closing and locking the door behind me. "Watch out, Kyon! You can't get rid of me that easy!" I smiled and began my trek down the hallway. Tomorrow's going to be a good day. I can feel it!

* * *

_**I hope you've all enjoyed reading chapter eight! I'd just like to thank you all again for reading and commenting on the story, I love reading these and believe it or not it helps me with writing the chapters. Until chapter nine guys!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Have I mentioned that you guys rock? Because you totally do; I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story! And I thank you for your continued support and your criticism, it really is helping! Not to mention it means a lot to me! So again, thanks a lot you guys! Finally, thanks a lot for 10k views! I never dreamed my story would be read so much! So thank you all again! I hope you enjoy chapter 9!  
**_

* * *

Tuesday – week 2

I had woken up late this morning and had to rush off to school. It was weird, I'm usually here early but instead I'm now running as fast as I can over to the door. Sliding it open with more force then I originally intended I quickly sighed as I had reached the door before the bell rang. I looked over to the room and immediately noticed Kyon in Kunikida's seat. For a moment I wondered why Kyon had moved but I quickly remembered why.

I looked over to my seat and saw that Kunikida was already there. It looks like he was reading a book or something. It doesn't matter; I don't really care what he does anyway. I made my way over to my seat, put my bag on the side, quickly sat down and began looking out the window. Today was definitely going to be a boring one. Well, except for going to Kyon's, which is something I'm actually looking forward too. The sooner I get this problem solved the sooner I can forget about it.

"Good morning, Suzumiya."

I blinked and looked over to Kunikida. "Hi," Was all I managed to mutter.

He put his book down and turned slightly to face me, "How are you this morning?"

I turned away and looked out the window once more. "I'm fine."

I could tell he was smiling, "I'm glad to hear that."

Yup, now turn around and leave me alone.

"So listen, today I was told that I'd be sitting here for the rest of the week. I don't mind but it seems weird, especially because Kyon was acting so weird yesterday; even after class."

I glanced at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that whenever Taniguchi and I ever mentioned you he always asked us who you were. It was weird; I don't think I've ever seen him act this way."

I didn't think he'd actually keep it up while I wasn't around. He's really serious about this isn't he?

"So did you two get in a fight or something?"

"No." I quickly spat out. "Anyway it's none of your business." He looked at me with curiosity.

"Are you sure? We've tried asking the class but no one says anything about you two."

"I said it's none of your business, so drop it." I said with a sharp tone.

There was a look of concern on his face and it seemed like he was going to say something else, but in the end he must have decided it wasn't worth it. "Alright then, I hope we can get along." He smiled before turning around in his seat.

I'm glad no one in the class is saying anything about us. But I guess the whole situation is just awkward for them to talk about, I mean most of them were at the party so there's nothing really to talk about.

Ugh, just thinking about that stupid party makes me feel stupid. I lied my head down on my desk and put my hands over my head.

That whole party was just a complete disaster. Everything Kyon said to me, everything I said to him and the look in his eyes... That look he had towards me is still etched into my memory. I don't want him to ever look at me that way again. I picked my head up and glanced in his direction. He was looking forward with his usual bored expression. I feel guilty just looking at him.

Mr. Hiraga soon stepped into the class, holding a stack of papers which I assume are the quizzes we took yesterday.

"So, I graded the quizzes you all took last night!"

Looks like I was right.

"I'll be passing them out now." He began to move down the aisles and began to pass out everyone's quizzes. After a few minutes he finally reached my desk. I looked up to him and grabbed my quiz. Mr. Hiraga had a weird look on his face while he was handing me my quiz which had me confused. I soon figured out why he had that weird expression.

"Wh-what is this?!" My grade wasn't as high as it usually is.

Mr. Hiraga looked back to me, "That's your quiz."

"Yeah I get that, but what about this grade?! I thought…"

"I was surprised as well Ms. Suzumiya, you usually do well on pop quizzes, or so I was told by your teacher."

63 percent?! A D?! I was sure all my answers were right on that quiz yesterday… Then again, I was a little distracted because of…

I glanced over to Kyon.

This entire ordeal isn't just affecting me emotionally. I sighed and sat back down. I flipped the test over, not wanting to see my embarrassing score anymore. I wonder if Kyon had done any better than I did.

Everyone in the class was exchanging their scores, congratulating each other and under all the commotion I heard someone mutter "Wow Kyon, an 85?"

"What?!"

I shouted once more. This needs to stop.

Everyone but Kyon looked over in my direction. I was tempted to run over there and snatch his stupid quiz, tearing it to shreds afterwards. But I decided that wouldn't help my situation very much anyway. Besides, it's not like that was Kyon's ACTUAL score. It was just something I heard. There's no way Kyon could get that high of a score.

I'm seriously starting to lose it under all this stress. I breathed deeply for a moment and sat down; I just need to stay calm.

"Are you alright, Suzumiya?" Kunikida looked back at me.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I snapped back.

He leaned back in surprise, "Alright then, sorry to bother you." He turned away and looked up front once more.

I can't believe I'm letting this stupid score get to me so much. Everyone gets a bad grade every now and then. No one's perfect, right? All I have to do right now is calm down. Once again, I breathed deeply. I feel like I'm losing a grip on myself. I decided that it would be best if I just slept through the class. I don't want to risk anymore out bursts. I breathed deeply one last time, closed my eyes and let sleep take its hold…

* * *

I woke up later that day when class was nearing its end. The bell soon rang and I gathered my things to leave, but before I could leave the room Mr. Hiraga had called me over.

There was a chair set up in front of his desk and he was standing in front of his desk, motioning me to sit in it. "Ms. Suzumiya, I don't do this very often, I mean, there are plenty of students who get bad grades every now and then. But I don't think you've EVER gotten a bad grade before, at least not one as bad as this one." He pointed to the quizzes that were neatly stacked on his desk behind him.

"Yeah, I know…"

He had slight concern on his face, "Ms. Suzumiya, I know I come off as a hard teacher but I only do it because I'm a substitute teacher. Whenever students see a substitute teacher they assume that class is going to be easy and then start slacking off. I'm only as hard as I am because I want students to better themselves and become great people once they leave this place." He walked behind his desk as he spoke, sitting down after he was done.

"If there's anything that's bothering you, please, let me know. I've called you over here because I'm worried something is bothering you and whatever it is, it's affecting your studies." He leaned in on his desk, "I promise I'll try to help you however I can with whatever it is."

"Well…"

Hold up, what am I doing? This isn't what I planned on. So what if Kyon's angry at me right now? So what if I got a bad grade? I can still fix this! I don't need anyone's help to make things right.

"Well… L-Like I said, there's nothing wrong, I've just been having a little trouble sleeping lately." I smiled at him with utmost confidence in myself. I KNOW I can make things better between me and Kyon.

Mr. Hiraga studied me for a moment, "Alright then, if you say so." He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Just make sure you get some more sleep then."

I stood up and bowed, then made my way to the clubroom.

When I reached the top of the stairs I saw a figure walking away from the door. It looked like Kyon! I was tempted to run over to him or to get closer to see if it was him but I decided not to. It was probably just some random student who has an after school club up here. I mean, we're not the only room on this floor.

I swung open the door and looked around, "Hello everyone! How are we all doing today?" I slammed the door shut behind me and walked over to the computer.

Koizumi smiled and was the first to say something, "Besides the test today, I'm doing fine." He placed a card on the table. Ever since Kyon left he's been playing games by himself, like solitaire.

"Mikuru? What about you?"

She smiled and placed a cup of tea next to Koizumi, "I'm doing well! I got a good grade on a report I was working on!" She placed a cup of tea on the computer desk and then went to Yuki.

"That's great! Yuki, how about you?"

"Good."

There's that simple answer, along with the expressionless face. I worry a lot about her sometimes. "Good to know." I sat down at the computer desk and stared at the blank screen. I just realized that I've been so busy trying to make up with Kyon that I haven't been able to find us an activity to do. We haven't done a city search in almost two weeks for anything supernatural. "Alright you guys, I think it's high time we go out and—"

Just then, Koizumi's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a moment, Ms. Suzumiya." He held his hand up and quickly answered his phone.

"Itsuki Koizumi, speaking." Koizumi was quiet for a moment, "I see, and where is it?" He nodded his head slightly, "Alright then." He hung up his phone and had a nervous look on his face, "I'm terribly sorry Ms. Suzumiya, but I'm afraid I've got some family matters to attend to." He walked over to the door, "I hope whatever you had to say wasn't too important."

I lowly groaned, "Don't worry about it. Just go do whatever it is you have to do."

He lightly bowed, "I'll see you all tomorrow." He soon left the room.

I looked over to Yuki and Mikuru, "Well, I guess it's just us then!"

"A-Actually Ms. Suzumiya…" Mikuru spoke in a low tone, "I have some homework I need to get done, along with some house work." She looked worried and had the tea platter hanging in front of her.

"O-Oh…" I looked over to Yuki, "Do you have anything you need to do, Yuki?"

She put her book down and looked at me, "Yes."

I looked back to Mikuru who was starting to look guilty, "Don't worry about it Mikuru, you just, go ahead and finish your homework."

She smiled at me, "Alright then! Goodbye!" She quickly changed and left the room after that. After that, Yuki slowly placed her book in her bag and left soon afterwards.

I sighed and looked at the computer screen once more. "I guess it's better this way. I should go fix things at Kyon's now." I smiled with determination and left the room, locking it behind me.

* * *

After showering and changing at home I was on my way to Kyon's house for the third time. In my hands I had the photo album that his parents had lent me, which I should have brought back sooner, but hey. Better late than never right?

I hesitate for a moment but shake myself out of it. I knocked several times and soon heard the sound of feet coming down stairs. The door opened and Kyon stepped forth. "Hello?"

I blinked for a moment; I didn't think he'd be answering the door… "Hey, Kyon!"

Kyon looked at the ground, leaned forward and looked left and right, "I guess it was some ding dong ditcher." He shrugged and went back inside.

"Rude." I mutter as he leaves. I know he can see me. He just chooses to ignore me. Sighing, I knock on the door, hoping for someone other than Kyon. Luckily, Minori was the one to answer this time.

Unfortunately she had a sour look on her face the moment she saw me, "Can I help you?"

I took a deep breath and looked up to her, "Would it be alright if I came inside and… talked to you two for a little while?"

She looked down at me with slight annoyance and I know she knows exactly what I want to talk about, "I guess it's alright, come on in." She opened the door and allowed me to come in. So far so good.

I placed the photo album on the table and soon sat down. Minori called Ryuji and soon the three of us were gathered around the table. "So," He began, "Kyon refuses to talk about what happened on Sunday. Every time we bring it up he plays stupid and acts as if nothing happened that day. So for right now, you're our only source of information."

He doesn't even talk about the party? Talk about wasted effort. I can understand being mad at me, but the least you could do is appreciate the effort everyone ELSE put into it.

"So what happened that day, Suzumiya? Kyon came home that day, didn't say a word and went up into his room the entire night. He came down the next morning acting as if it was just a regular day." Minori looked at me with slight concern.

I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain what happened but I knew it was an unavoidable obstacle.

"Well you see…"

I explained to them the events of the party. I had told them how I showed Kyon's old birthday photos and how everyone poked fun at him, even Kyon made fun of himself. As I was telling them this their expressions changed for small moments but I could tell they were still angry with me. As soon as I told them of the secret penalty video their expressions stopped.

After I finished explaining I sat there for a moment, they seemed to be taking it in.

After a few minutes of silence Ryuji stood up and walked around the room, his hand rubbing his forehead. "Unbelievable…" He muttered. It seemed like he was trying to keep a lid on his anger, I could see he was trying to stay calm, but I can't blame him being this upset. Looking back on that party now only makes me want to hide my shame away.

After walking around for another minute or so he came back over to the table, putting his hands down, "Why didn't you turn off the video when he asked you to?"

I honestly didn't have an answer for him. Why DIDN'T I turn off that video when he asked me to? I even promised him that I wouldn't show it to anyone… Ugh, I'm so STUPID!

"I…I don't know…"

I realized I had screwed up as soon as Kyon left the party and I had realized that Kyon was angry at me beyond any recognition, but I had never thought about it seriously until just now. I want to say something that explains why I did it, but the problem is that I don't have anything to say. Did I just like to see Kyon angry at me? Did I think he would laugh off the video like he did his old birthday pictures?

…Was I just being selfish?

I wanted everyone to see the video. I wanted to get the crowd laughing. I wanted Kyon to have a good time.

But it was always what _I_ wanted, never what Kyon wanted. I was the host, but that doesn't mean I should have tried to hog all the attention… It was his party; and even though I knew that, I still tried to be the center of attention.

That's why I did it. I was selfish and I tried to make the party something that it wasn't. I did it for Kyon, not for me, but in the end that's all I wanted it to be…

I didn't have the heart to say this to his parents; at least, not yet. There's still one last thing I need to tell them and I need Kyon to see it if I'm going to get anywhere.

"Why did you do it, Suzumiya?" Ryuji began to raise his voice.

"I don't know." I said sternly, looking him in the eyes. I may feel guilty, but that doesn't mean I'm about to let myself be scared by someone raising his voice.

We both looked at each other for a few moments. "Get out."

"What?" Mirnori looked to her husband, a little surprised at his sudden reaction.

He pointed to the door, "Get the hell out of our house, Suzumiya!"

I was smirking on the inside; this is exactly what I wanted. It's time to get Kyon's attention, "Before I go I have one last thing to tell you both!"

"Mom, Dad? What's going on down there? Who are you talking to?" I heard Kyon above the stairs while his parents were following me out.

Perfect.

I know what I'm about to say is probably going to destroy any amount of trust Kyon's parents had left in me, but if I'm going to fix anything between me and Kyon then he needs to see this; even if he won't acknowledge it.

"Look, I just want to say that the detention Kyon got on Wednesday was my fault! I was the one who was cheating! He took the blame so I wouldn't get in trouble! Hate me all you want, but please don't be angry at Kyon for it! It was my fault it happened anyway!"

I looked up to Kyon for a split second; he seemed to have slight surprise on his face. There was a small sense of joy to seeing that face, but it was short lived. I looked back at his father.

His father looked furious, "I can't believe you! Leave immediately! NEVER come back!" I opened up the door and ran out as fast as I could, nearly stumbling onto the ground. I looked back, his father standing in the doorway, then slamming the door.

I sighed; I guess going back to Kyon's won't be happening in the near future. "Oh well…" I dust myself off and looked at my phone. It's starting to get dark. Well, at least I made a little progress today. I don't have a plan yet, but I should be able to improve things a little tomorrow. I smiled, "Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem."

I just hope I'm right…

* * *

_**And so ends Chapter Nine! I wonder what'll happen in Chapter Ten. Well, I know what will happen, but I'm sure YOU all are going to be pretty curious about it. Once again, I thank you all for your time in reading this story and taking the time to review and I'm looking forward to writing more great chapters for you guys to read. Please give your feedback and any criticism you can give me. I'm looking forward to reading everyone's thoughts! Until next time guys!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to you guys, the story has gotten up to 100 reviews and 50 favorites! I never thought this story would be as read as it is! You guys are great and I'm so glad you all like the story so much! I hope you all enjoy chapter ten as much as I enjoyed writing it! So enjoy!**_

* * *

Wednesday – week 2

Even though Kyon is still ignoring me, I'm not at all discouraged. It just means I'm going to have to fix everything I originally broke, and the fact that I was able to surprise Kyon yesterday meant I was making progress. If I keep this up I should be able to mend things between me and Kyon soon! I'm not sure what I'm going to do today though…

What's worse is that ever since Sunday I've been feeling like I haven't been myself. I can't explain what it is, but I started realizing it yesterday when I got that weird score on my test. I thought that this was just something I needed to deal with, but that's not the case… All I know is that it has to do with Kyon. After I fix things between us I'm going to find out exactly what's been going on with me!

That'll be our first new investigation!

After yesterday's slight success I was able to walk into class with a bright smile on my face. It's something I haven't been able to do for a while. I set my bag on the side and quickly sat down. Since I don't really have a plan on what I need to do today, I thought about just winging it. It's either that or I'm going to have to think about everything that went wrong last week and come up with some kind of plan to fix everything…

I looked over to Kyon and as I expected, he wasn't even looking at me. I smiled to myself though, he may be ignoring me now, but I won't let it stay that way.

"Suzumiya?"

I looked to the voice in front of me; Kunikida was still in the seat in front of me.

"You seem like you're distracted by something."

Over the past two days I've come to tolerate this guy. Unlike Kyon's other friend, at least he doesn't get on my nerves. Besides, I don't know how long I'll have to sit here so at least I'll have someone to waste time talking with.

"I'm just bored." I sighed and turned my head back to the window. "I guess you could say things haven't been going so well for me lately."

"Why's that?"

My eyes darted towards him, "That's not important."

He was quiet for a moment but seemed like he wanted to pursue what was bothering me, "is it about, Kyon?"

"No." an immediate response. "It's none of your business anyway.

Kunikida looked at me with slight concern, "Are you sure? Every time I bring him up you always seem so—"

"I said it's NONE of your business!" I stood up and slammed my hands down onto my desk, shouting my words; I was so close to him that our noses were practically touching. The realization of what I had just done was suddenly plastered on my face. I looked at Kunikida and he was as far back as his desk would let him go.

I slowly sat back down and remained as quiet as I could possibly be. Kunikida had turned around and put his focus back onto Mr. Hiraga.

…What the hell is going on with me?

I feel so… unstable today. The rest of that period, Kunikida didn't say a word to me. I was tempted to try and say something to him but I decided against it. Maybe 'not feeling myself' was an understatement. Ever since Kyon started ignoring me I not only haven't been feeling like myself, but I feel as though I'm starting to hate the things I used to do.

I can't think of anything for us to do in the clubroom anymore, I haven't looked for anything strange or supernatural and I haven't even tried to organize a city search. All I can think about is that idiot, Kyon! He's not even a part of the club anymore and all he does is annoy me! I let my head hit the desk and tried to fall asleep.

Just then, the lunch bell decided to ring and if that wasn't bad enough, a familiar face decided he wanted to eat lunch with Kunikida today.

"Kyon! You want to eat lunch with me today?"

He looked over to Kunikida, "Sure, why not." He pulled up a chair and began opening his lunch. Just then his other friend decided to join in.

Whatever his name is threw his arm around Kyon and began to pull him close to his chest, "Kyon! Buddy! How have you been man?"

Kyon pushed himself away with a small grunt and sat back down, "I've been okay. It's been pretty boring lately, but it's actually kind of nice."

I couldn't help but sit in my desk and desperately try to ignore whatever conversation they were having. But my interest got the best of me and I began listening anyway.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Kyon!" whatever his name is brought out a small box and handed it over to Kyon.

Kyon looked at the box with slight suspicion, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out!" He smiled and began opening his boxed lunch.

Kyon sighed and unwrapped the lazily done ribbon on the box. Inside was a tiny, cheap looking ring. Kyon just stared at it. "What would I need this ring for?" He looked at his friend.

"To give it to Suzumiya of course! I hear something big happened between you two on Sunday! I was out for three days and no one really tells me anything about what happened though." He laughed and slapped Kyon on the back, "But I can only guess that you guys finally started going out! Congratulations buddy! Before you were just one of her henchmen, but now you're actually DATING the queen of weird!"

Kyon rolled his eyes and put the ring back into the box, "I don't know what you're talking about. I had a small party with my parents on Sunday. Besides, I don't know any Suzumiya."

Whatever his name is looked completely confused, "What are you talking about? She's sitting right over there! You've known her since the beginning of school!" He pointed to my seat as I tried to hide my face in my desk.

Kyon looked over to my seat with the same look as Monday, "There's no one sitting there."

I heard his friend choke, "What are you talking about?! Kyon, either you need to get your eyes checked or there's something going on here. Haruhi Suzumiya is sitting in that desk right there!" He pointed once more, "Suzumiya, say something!"

"Hi." I said impulsively.

Kyon looked back over to my desk and after a moment of silence he looked back to his friend, "Did your imaginary friend say anything?"

What's his name was completely dumfounded. "You're joking aren't you?"

Kyon gave him a straight look, "No, I'm not."

His friend had lost all the energy he had before. He just looked at Kyon and looked up to me. He got up and walked over to me.

I grunted and turned my attention to the window.

"Hey, Suzumiya?" I heard him behind me.

"…What?"

There was a short silence between the four of us. I could only hear the sound of Kyon eating. Kunikida hadn't said a word since asking Kyon to eat with him. "…Nevermind." I guess his other friend knows better than to get mixed up in other people's problems. "Maybe this is some kind of game or something…" He rubbed the back of his head and sat back down in his seat.

I sighed and looked back at them. Kyon's friend's attitude changed from before. In fact he went from being extremely energetic to looking completely awkward and looked uncomfortable. There was the occasional conversation between the group of three but they sounded forced and felt as if they were just dodging the conversation they really wanted to have. Neither of them had the nerve to ask about why Kyon was ignoring me. Either that, or they doubt he would give an actual response even if they had.

Lunch had ended a little while after that and class finished that day without incident. I quickly made my way out of the classroom before anyone even had the chance to start packing up. I wanted to leave that classroom as fast as I could. Being there only made my problem worse. My trip to the clubroom was short but sweet; I was able to calm myself down before entering the clubroom. "Hey everyone!" I shouted.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Suzumiya." Koizumi gave me his classic smile and placed a card on the table for his solitaire game. "How were your classes?"

I sighed, "Boring, like always." I walked over to the computer and set my bag to the side, "I've been trying to come up with some place for us to visit, but so far my search as come up dry!" I groaned and lied back in my chair.

Koizumi was quiet, "I see." My brow rose slightly, looking at him with slight interest.

"What's wrong…?" My voice hinted with a little concern.

"Oh! It's nothing Ms. Suzumiya, I was just thinking of what I could do in my game here. It's quite a puzzling game so far." He lifted his hands and shrugged his shoulders, showing me he was stumped.

I sighed and stared at the black computer screen. "Hey Yuki, what are you reading?" Her gaze left her book and met mine.

She lifted the book she was reading, it was call Hyperion or something. "Oh… Cool."

This was torture. It feels as if all of my energy is being sapped away from me. I feel like nothing excites me anymore! I'm reduced to asking my brigade members for what they're doing! Even the SOS brigade clubroom is starting to bore me!

I looked over to Mikuru who was serving her tea. I didn't even want to force her to change into a different outfit… Nothing felt interesting to me anymore. I was beginning to get bored of everything again. My search for the strange and supernatural didn't seem important to me anymore.

Nothing did.

I was about to succumb to my boredom and leave when something I never expected happened.

The door suddenly opened up and for a second, I thought it would just be a client. But instead, it was Kyon.

"Hey." He waved.

Wh-What is he doing here?! Did he come to rejoin? Or did my trip to his house yesterday do more than I thought?! Whatever the case, I had better act natural.

"Kyon! I didn't expect you to come back so soon!" I smirked and walked in front of the computer, "I guess you came back to rejoin, eh?" I put my hands on my hips, "I can't say I blame you, life outside of the SOS brigade can get pretty boring!"

He began to walk towards me.

"But that doesn't mean I'll just allow you to come back without any repercussions! Quitting the SOS brigade is a serious act!"

He was getting closer.

I gulped, "B-But we'll worry about that later! Let me be the first to welc—"

"Nagato." He walked right past me.

"…wha…?" I turned to see that Kyon was holding a book in his hand.

"Thanks a lot for letting me borrow this yesterday. It really came in handy today." He was smiling at her.

I stood there, completely frozen.

Yuki looked at him and took the book from his hands. "Don't mention it."

Koizumi quickly stood and walked over to Kyon, "Excuse me, Kyon. I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sorry, I've got some things I need to take care of at home! I just came by to drop off the book!" He was beginning to back up and made his way towards the door. "Ms. Asahina, you look great today!" He had opened the door and began to wave goodbye.

Koizumi made his way to the door, "Kyon, it's important that I speak with you—"

"Wait! Kyon!" I shouted, cutting off Koizumi.

He quickly walked out and shut the door behind him. His footsteps could faintly be heard until the sound was no longer there. My arm was extended towards the door.

So many things were flooding into my mind, all at one time. There were so many things I started realizing at this exact moment. But first, I needed to be alone.

"Ms. Suzumiya…?" Koizumi took a step towards me.

"Leave."

He stopped where he stood. "B-But—"

"You're all dismissed. Leave."

Koizumi looked over to Mikuru and to Yuki. They all nodded to each other and quickly left the room, Mikuru even left without changing, but she had grabbed her clothes before she left.

After the click of the door, I was alone. Almost immediately, I felt my knee's buckle and I could feel myself fall to my knees and then to the floor, catching myself from falling on my face. I stared at the ground.

He ignored me. He completely ignored me. He only came up here yesterday to get a book from Yuki and he came here today to return it. I was such an idiot. I actually thought Kyon was here to rejoin the SOS Brigade? How naive can I be?! How could I fool myself for even a second to think he would be coming back…?

It was then that I started realizing how much of a waste of time yesterday was. Sure, I got Kyon to see me telling his parents the truth. But where did that get me? Nowhere. I started to think how useless it would be for me to even try to fix things between us the way I had originally planned.

I can't fix this.

What am I supposed to do? I went to Kyon's yesterday and now his parents hate me. Can I blame them? Of course not! And how am I supposed to fix what happened on Tuesday?! Kyon and I are probably banned from ever going back there! The same thing goes for Thursday, his parents hate me! Because of my impulsive decision to go to his house yesterday, any chance I had to meet Kyon outside of school is gone!

Kyon hates me. Everyone in his family hates my entire being. There's nothing I can do to fix that. There's nothing I can think of to change that. And it's all, my fault. How am I supposed to fix things with Kyon when all he does is ignore me all day? And I can't just give up on him. There's just this feeling I'm having that is just so strong towards him. I don't think I've ever felt this way…

For a moment, I felt something well up inside me. All I felt was despair and I just wanted to let it all out. But I know that if I had done that now, I would have given up.

That's not something I do. Not now.

I pulled myself together and used the table as support to pull myself up. For a moment, I lost myself there. This isn't me. If there's something I want, I reach out and grab it! Just because things look a little bleak now, doesn't mean they'll stay that way! I may not have a plan right now, but I can't just give up! If I give up now, I'll lose Kyon forever. I don't want that. I don't even want to think about that…

Grabbing my bag, I quickly left the clubroom. I needed to go home and I needed to seriously start thinking of what I was going to do. Being here was only depressing me.

I quickly stopped and ran back into the clubroom; I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote "club is cancelled today" on it. I slapped it on the front door with a piece of tape for tomorrow. NOW I need to go home. I locked the door and began my walk home.

I've been going through weird phases today. No doubt this has to do with Kyon ignoring me, but I can't let it get to me now. I need to stay focused.

I need to get Kyon back.

* * *

_**Sorry if this one was a little short you guys, but thank you all for being patient with this next chapter! We're starting to reach the home stretch! Haruhi intends to get Kyon back THIS WEEK! I hope you'll all continue to read the story until the very end! If you've got any criticism please let me hear it!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This begins chapter 11! We're reaching the home stretch you guys! It's been a great ride so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm also amazed at how many of you were able to pick up on what that last chapter was about! I won't say who to prevent spoilers, but I'm glad you were able to pick up on them! Also, I'm sorry for taking so long! I had a little bit of writers block!  
**_

* * *

Thursday – week 2

I had been in my room all night, leaving only to eat and to use the restroom. I've been thinking of ideas that could possibly lead to Kyon finally forgiving me. In doing so, I have come up with one, complete, absolute conclusion.

I've got no idea what to do.

I already told myself yesterday that my old plan was not going to work. Talking to Kyon outside of class is impossible, and whenever I try to talk to him IN class he just ignores me. If I'm going to fix things between us, I need to talk to Kyon. One on one. But that's pretty much impossible at the moment.

I walked into class with my bag in my hand. I soon found my desk and sat down with Kunikida in front of me.

"Good morning Ms. Suzumiya."

Lazily waving, I quickly responded, "Hey." I put my bag to the side and began looking out the window, as if it had some kind of answer for me.

"Um… Ms. Suzumiya, about yesterday."

I looked to him.

"I realize now I shouldn't have tried to get into your business with Kyon, I apologize."

I stared at him for a moment. I was a little confused as to why he decided to apologize to me now of all times, but he was sincere about it so I sighed and lightly smiled, "Don't worry about it." I looked out the window once more and waited for class to begin.

"Thank you." He quickly said, turned around and waited as well.

Looks like class was going to be the same as ever, Kyon's going to ignore me and after class I'll go home and try to come up with a plan for him to forgive me that will ultimately fail. Man, I'm being really negative lately.

Mr. Hiraga walked into the classroom with a smile on his face, "Good morning class!" He set his things onto his desk and quickly looked over us all, "Today we're going to be having a partnered assignment!"

A partnered assignment?! This is great! This is EXACTLY what I need!

The whole class was suddenly abound with activity. Students had turned themselves around to talk to their future partners and some were just excited to work with their friends on a project. The only one who didn't move was Kyon. I guess this means he doesn't have a partner. His other two friends are probably going to work together, so then this is my shot!

"You are going to choose a partner and work together to solve these questions here." He held up a piece of paper, "After I pass these papers out, you may begin choosing your partn—"

"Mr. Hiraga!" I quickly stood up, "I want to work with Kyon!"

The noise in the classroom suddenly stopped and everyone looked to me, excluding Kyon.

"…I'm sorry?" Mr. Hiraga acted as if he didn't hear me.

I put my hand over my chest, "I want to work with Kyon." I stated again.

He looked at me with absolute confusion. If he were a normal teacher, he would have outright refused, considering he knows that Kyon is completely ignoring me. But instead he looked at Kyon, "Kyon, do you have a partner already chosen?"

Kyon sat quietly for a moment and looked up to him, "I think I'm just going to try figuring this out on my own."

That's not good enough.

I moved out of my seat and walked over to Mr. Hiraga, "Please, I don't care if I have to work by myself, just let me work next to him."

Mr. Hiraga looked like he was at odds end. "Ms. Suzumiya, you realize working by yourself will put you at a disadvantage, right?"

I nodded, "I'm begging you, PLEASE put me with Kyon." I bowed to him.

I heard him heavily sigh, "Alright, Ms. Suzumiya." He began to rub his forehead, "But if things start getting out of hand I'm going to separate the both of you. Are we clear?"

I couldn't help but give a huge smile, "Th-Thank you! Thank you!" I snatched two papers from his desk and quickly ran over to Kyon's seat. For a second I was hesitant to sit down but I quickly pushed my hesitation away, placed the two papers on the desk and slid one over to Kyon.

He then acted as if he hadn't seen it. I sat for a moment, waiting for him to start.

"Alright everyone, I'm passing out the papers now." Mr. Hiraga walked around the class, putting the assignment on everyone's desk. Mr. Hiraga soon passed by our desk and as soon as he passed, Kyon began. I can't believe he's going this far to ignore me, acting like he hadn't even got the paper until Mr. Hiraga walked by.

After Mr. Hiraga had finished, students began to pair up, one by one. Kunikida and Kyon's other friend quickly paired up, Kyon's other friend giving Kunikida a pat on the back. I wonder if he really intends to help or is actually just going to copy off Kunikida, I mean, Kunikida seems like a smart guy. On the other hand, I'm here with Kyon who is, as I expected, completely ignoring me.

But that doesn't matter, I've still got the one on one time that I've needed and even though it's to work on an assignment, it still matters.

Kunikida and Kyon's other friend sat behind us and I could hear Kyon's obnoxious friend talking. Well this is going to be interesting…

The assignment given to us was actually very challenging. While I was still able to understand most of it, there were a few questions I had trouble on. I'm sure Kyon's having just as much trouble with it as I am, if not more. But I'm sure if we were working together, we would have no problem finishing this. After an hour of working on this by myself, trying to come up with ideas to talk to Kyon and trying to get his attention, I had finally reached the end of the assignment.

This is where I started having trouble.

There was one last question that needed answering but I was completely stumped. Nothing came to me except for a big fat blank. I looked to Kyon, and then to his paper. It looked the same as mine did, even for the last question.

"Kyon."

Nothing. He still won't respond to me. I can't say I expected him too though.

"Kyon, I know you're having trouble with that last problem, are you really going to go this far?"

Still nothing. We can't turn these in until we finish the last problem! And this is a BIG question! "Kyon, come on! Can't we just work together on this problem?"

I was a little desperate to say the least, I didn't want to get a bad grade on this and at the same time I wanted Kyon to help out, just this once. He still refused to say anything and all he was doing was staring at his paper and tapping his pencil against his head.

I grunted a little, "Kyon! Please! Just this once!"

"Kyon." I heard suddenly.

I turned my head to see Kyon's obnoxious friend stand up, "Why are you just ignoring Suzumiya?"

Kyon looked up to him, "Ignoring who?"

I heard him grunt, "Dude, your joke's funny and all, but it looks like she really needs your help man!"

Kyon rolled his eyes, "I have no idea what you mean, I've been working by myself this entire time." Kyon turned his attention back to the paper.

His friend looked a little upset that his friend was ignoring him, "Kyon… Why are you ignoring Suzumiya?"

Kyon stood up in his seat, "I have NO idea WHO you're talking about!" He slammed his hands onto his desk, "How can I ignore someone I don't know, Taniguchi?!"

Oh, so that's his name.

Taniguchi looked completely surprised, "Calm down man!"

"Kyon!" The three of us turned to see Mr. Hiraga looking at us. "Calm down."

Kyon looked at Mr. Hiraga angrily for a moment but then calmed down. "Sorry about that." He sighed and sat back down. "Look, Taniguchi, I don't know any Suzumiya, so would you please stop acting like I do?"

He was bent on ignoring me. Even if this is all an act, he refuses to acknowledge me. If that's the case then talking to him like this is pointless. "Fine then." I grabbed my paper and scribbled down an answer for the last question. I don't care what it is. I walked over to Mr. Hiraga and slammed the paper onto his desk. "A promise is a promise."

I then walked over and sat back in my desk.

I heard Mr. Hiraga sigh and sit down at his desk; he began to massage his temples, mumbling something as he did so.

I made a promise with Mr. Hiraga; he told me if things got too out of hand, we would separate. Besides, talking with Kyon was impossible. I'm sure he probably copied off me too. I don't want to work with a cheater.

Sighing, I laid my head onto my desk in defeat. It's obvious that no matter what I do, there's no way Kyon's going to talk to me again. I might as well accept my losses and begin my life without him again…

At least that's what I thought I'd do.

I had fallen asleep in class again, even slept through lunch too. That magic number took the clock again and class was over. I had woken up before the bell and was rubbing the sleep from my eyes when the time came to leave.

"Ms. Suzumiya, can you come over here please?" Mr. Hiraga called me.

Sighing, I nodded, stood up and made my way over to his desk. I sat in a chair he had set up and looked at him. "Yes?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Don't even pretend to act like you don't know why I called you here."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mr. Hiraga gave me a dirty look, "Ms. Suzumiya, I want to talk to you about what happened today." He leaned in onto his desk and had a serious look on his face, "I know it's stupid of me to ask this question again but… are you SURE there's nothing going on between you and Kyon?"

This question again… I don't need his help, I KNOW I can fix this on my own, even though I know that, I hesitated to respond.

"Ms. Suzumiya, whatever is going on, you can trust me with it. All I want to do is help you both and I know you and Kyon are supposed to be good friends. If there's anything, anything at all I can help with, I want to do what I can."

I don't need his help, I don't need his help! "N-Nothing is going on between us both. Kyon's just a little stressed is all." I looked away from him. "Everything is f-fine." I don't need it.

Mr. Hiraga sighed, "Alright then Ms. Suzumiya." He stood up.

I clenched my fists in my lap; I don't need his help…

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." He picked up his bag, stood up and began to head for the door.

My hands began to tremble; everything that's been going on this week began to flood my mind. But I don't need his help! I'm fine on my own!

"Have a nice day, Ms. Suzumiya." He waved good bye and opened his door.

I… I… "W-Wait!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Mr. Hiraga froze where he stood, "Y-Yes…?" He turned his head, surprised I had called out to him.

"I… do need your help…" I said in a defeated tone.

He turned around and looked completely flabbergasted, "R-Really?!" I simply nodded. He dropped his bag and ran back over to his desk, it's obvious he's a little excited about this. He sat down at his desk and leaned in close, "Thank you for trusting me, Ms. Suzumiya." He smiled at me. "So, what's going on between you two? Why is Kyon ignoring you?"

I looked up at him, half regretting asking him for help. I know I can't do this on my own, but asking for help is not something I do very often. "W-Well…"

I started at the beginning. I told him about Kyon's recent birthday and how I wanted to throw him a party, I told him about how I got us both kicked out of the restaurant on Tuesday, I told him how I continued to screw things up with his parents and what Kyon had said to me on Friday.

I told him what happened on Sunday. I told him about the video, I told him how I told Kyon I hated him even though that wasn't true and I told him what Kyon said and what he's been doing since. I told Mr. Hiraga everything that involved me and Kyon these past two weeks.

"…and that's it." I finished, taking a breather.

Mr. Hiraga looked at me with immense surprise. "Wow." He simply said, "That's a lot to take in…" He leaned back in his chair and put his hand to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm stumped. I don't know what to say, Ms. Suzumiya."

In that single moment, I felt absolute despair. That's it? He's stumped? I finally open up to him and he doesn't have anything to say?

He tapped his chin for a moment, "Ms. Suzumiya… Have you apologized to Kyon for all of this yet?"

I froze. "…Apologized…?" I can't believe this.

"You're telling me you haven't even apologized to him yet?!" He turned around in his chair and nearly shouted that.

I put my hands to my cheeks and felt incredibly stupid, "I… It's not my fault! My mind was completely focused on the party! And after that I was so focused on fixing things between me and Kyon! Telling him I was sorry never even crossed my mind!" I stood up and slammed my hands onto the desk, "I would have apologized from the very beginning if I had thought of it!"

Mr. Hiraga groaned, "You're certainly not making this easy for me…"

I sighed and sunk back down into my chair, "Would apologizing to him even change anything?"

Mr. Hiraga shook his head, "I doubt saying I'm sorry now would do much, Suzumiya. But it sure doesn't hurt to start with." He scratched his forehead, "Is there anything else you're not telling me?" He looked back at me.

"…Well the one thing I left out is the detention Kyon got on Wednesday."

Mr. Hiraga raised an eye brow, "What about it?"

I began to twiddle my fingers, "It um… Wasn't his fault." I chuckled nervously.

I heard him sigh, "What do you mean? Wasn't he trying to copy off you?"

Mr. Hiraga had a suspicious look in his eyes, "No, it was actually the other way around. I had fallen asleep during class and woke up not knowing what was going on. I asked to copy his answers because I didn't want to get a bad grade." I looked down, ashamed of myself, "He took the fall so I wouldn't get in trouble."

Mr. Hiraga leaned back again and scratched his chin, "Hmm… did you say that if you were to get some one on one time with Kyon, you may be able to set things straight between the both of you?" He leaned on his desk.

I nodded, "I might be able to, but it's impossible for me to get any time alone with him."

Mr. Hiraga smiled, "Well, it seems I'm going to have to give out some detentions for you and Kyon." He leaned back once more with a smug smile on his face.

"W-What?!" I poor my heart out to him and he gives me a DETENTION?!

"Yup, I'm giving one to you for cheating on that assignment last Wednesday and one to Kyon for lying about it." He chuckled to himself and put his hands behind his head.

I growled and stood up, "What the hell?!"

Mr. Hiraga was silent for a moment, "But wait… I'm going to be busy tomorrow afternoon with so many errands to run…" He tapped his chin, "It seems I'm only going to be able to check on you both every now and then." He looked to me with a smile once more.

It took me a moment, but it clicked. "Oh, I see…" I smiled; he's got a devious mind! I couldn't help but smile at him. "I guess I'll just have to suck it up and come to detention tomorrow." I giggled.

Mr. Hiraga smiled as well, "Well Ms. Suzumiya, I'll inform Kyon of his detention tomorrow. Make sure you're ready for your detention." He laughed. "I'll only be able to keep you both here for about an hour.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiraga." I smiled sweetly to him.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "You're welcome" He smiled and stood up. "I'll be leaving now, Ms. Suzumiya. Good luck." He walked over and grabbed his bag, leaving the classroom afterwords.

I'd be lying right now if I said I wasn't excited. Things may not have gone as I had hoped today, but now I've got a chance to finally set things straight with Kyon tomorrow! I'm going to be in a classroom alone with him for an hour and a half! There won't be anyone around and I KNOW I'll be able to get him to finally speak to me.

I was beyond excited. I had cancelled club for today so I quickly left home to prepare for tomorrow. If Kyon is going to forgive me, I need to MAKE him believe me when I apologize to him. I'm going to have to plan for this.

One thing is certain for tomorrow. No matter what happens, the fight between me and Kyon was going to end, whether or not he forgives me.

* * *

_**What a chapter! Am I right? No matter what happens next… IT ALL ENDS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I want to thank everyone who's taken part in reading this story and I'm glad everyone's enjoyed it up until this point! It means a lot to know that I've got a lot of dedicated readers for this story and I am just blown away at the reception I continue to get on each chapter. Out of all of the stories I've written so far, this was by far my favorite and most fun idea. Until Chapter 12, see you guys later!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**And so here it is. Chapter twelve, the last chapter before the epilogue! Man it sure has been a wild ride eh? But I'll save this touching speech for the epilogue. For now, I want you guys to enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Friday – week 2

Today was my last shot. My relationship with Kyon after this depends solely on whether or not I'm able to say what needs to be said. For the past week I've been struggling not just with losing Kyon, but with another feeling as well. I've felt it several times, whenever I thought about him.

When it comes to Kyon I honestly don't know what to expect. He's an average high school guy. Normal looks, normal personality, everything about the guy just BREATHES normal. In fact he should be the exact kind of person I try to avoid. And yet… why am I trying so hard to fix things between us? In a logical sense, I should be happy he's not a part of the brigade anymore.

I even tried doing that on Monday. I tried tricking myself that Kyon was just a nuisance and was only dragging the brigade down. But who was I trying to kid, he was as important to the brigade as I was. And what do I do?

I almost literally spit in his face on Sunday.

I trampled over everything we had done up until that point: his trust, his emotions, his very being. So much so that he doesn't even want to have anything to do with me. Do I blame him? I don't see how I could even lie to myself in a way that I could. What I did was despicable…

And I plan to make up for it.

When it comes to Kyon, there's just this feeling I have that doesn't make any sense. I don't understand what it is, but I kind of like it. I want to share it with him, but if this keeps up, I don't think I'll ever have the chance and it's why today is so important.

Today, I apologize to Kyon.

This isn't a normal apology mind you. Did you think I was just going to walk up to him, say I'm sorry and that be the end of it? As much as I'd enjoy that happening it wouldn't make any sense.

No, today I not only tell Kyon that I'm sorry, but I also make sure he realizes it. I need him to believe me.

I walked into class today with a determined face. I may not have a plan, but if I'm sincere, I'm sure I'll be able to get Kyon to listen to me. At the very least, listen to me. I sat behind Kunikida for what I hoped was the last time.

"Good Morning, Ms. Suzumiya." He turned to me and smiled.

As boring as it's been sitting behind him, I've come to know he's actually really nice. A little nosy, but still nice and I know he means well whenever he tried asking me about Kyon. I just felt like I haven't been myself these past few days. Or rather, I felt like I've been having the familiar feelings I had before I had met Kyon.

Regardless, I smiled and waved, "Hey." I turned my head towards the window, once again staring outside. This has become my usual routine this past week. I used to try and talk to Kyon but since Kunikida has replaced him… well he doesn't really have anything interesting to talk about.

"Ms. Suzumiya."

My eyes looked towards Kunikida, "About yesterday, I'm sorry Taniguchi got involved in your group with Kyon."

Wow, he's actually apologizing for that obnoxious idiot? This guy must be like, a saint or something. "Don't worry about it. My group with Kyon wasn't going anywhere anyway." I sighed, "Besides, he probably did me a favor anyway."

"Why?"

Looks like I've said a little too much, "Nevermind. Forget what I said."

Kunikida looked at me with a confused look on his face but nevertheless, dropped the topic, "Anyway, it was rude of him to interrupt you two and I apologize. Taniguchi is kind of strange at times, but he means well." He smiled at me.

I was a little surprised. I don't think anyone in this room would seriously stand up for that guy or at the very least say something nice about him. He sticks by his friends. "Don't you worry; I don't think any less of him than I did last week." I don't think of him at all really, but this way I'm also not hurting his feelings.

Kunikida seemed content with my answer, nodded his head and turned around to face the front of the room.

Mr. Hiraga walked in with a smile on his face, as if he was content with his actions. I know what they are, but it doesn't change the fact that he's incredibly happy. He put his hands on his desk and looked over us all, "As you know, today is going to be my last day here teaching you all. Next week, your other teacher, okabe comes back from his vacation." He turned around and looked at the blackboard, "It has been a great two weeks teaching you all and I've learned a lot as well!" He turned his head and looked over the class, glancing slightly to me.

"I hope what I've taught you all help's you later in life and goes towards making you students the best you could possibly be!" Feeling content with his little speech, he began to pass out the worksheets we had worked on yesterday. No doubt my score was impacted by yesterday's events. But I promise to accept my score for what it is.

Although, looking down at my paper, Mr. Hiraga has written the phrase "exempt" where my answer was. Why was I exempt? Was it because of what happened yesterday? I looked over to Kyon who was just about as confused as I was. If he's involved then it's definitely about what happened yesterday. But it looks like Kyon was smart enough not to say anything and just let it be. Besides, I doubt anyone else has been exempt from this and if either of us were to bring it up, it would cause a commotion.

Lectures that day were boring to say the least. I was trying to make sure I kept quiet and waited for the detention Mr. Hiraga planned on giving us both. If he gives them to us both at the same time, and I act as if I'm outraged, I don't think Kyon will figure out that I'm the one who set this up.

Lunch rolled around and as I usually do, I picked my things up and ran off to the clubroom.

I slammed open the door with the biggest smile on my face, "Hey everyone!" I walked in proudly, closing the door behind me. "How is everyone doing today?"

Mikuru smiled at me, "I'm doing fine, Suzumiya!"

I heard Koizumi chuckle and stop his game of solitaire, "You sure seem to be in a happy mood, Ms. Suzumiya." He looked at me with his usual smile.

I was a little happy, but being so happy about something that hasn't happened yet is something I should refrain from doing. So before I spoke I quickly calmed myself down, "I sure am, Koizumi!" I turned around and put a hand to my hips. "I'm not saying this as a definite thing, but I might be able to get Kyon to come back to the SOS brigade!"

Koizumi looked at me with slight disbelief, "Really? That's amazing, Ms. Suzumiya!"

I giggled and nodded, "It sure is! But this is still a big 'might'! So I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I know I've screwed up in the past two weeks, a little bit more than I'm used to. Anymore and I might have to check myself into the hospital!" I put my hand to my chin, "Failure is not something I deal with very often…" I walked over to my chair and quickly sat down, "Yuki? You've been pretty quiet. What do you think?"

She didn't respond. Yuki just continued looking down at her book, which I thought was a little weird but I figured she wasn't really in a mood to talk so I just let it go.

While sitting in the room I quickly began contemplating on things to say when the detention started, I was trying to get my thoughts organized so I wouldn't look like a buffoon when I began talking to Kyon. Even if he's ignoring me I KNOW he can still hear me.

The five-minute bell went off and I watched as Koizumi and Mikuru quickly picked up their things and began to leave. "By the way everyone, club is cancelled again today! I've got detention!" I had a bright smiling, brimming on my face.

Koizumi turned his head to me in surprise. It looked like he was about to say something but seemed to shrug it off and continued on to class.

I had grabbed my things and stood up to leave before I was stopped with a tap to my shoulder. "Hmm…? Yuki?"

Yuki held out in her hand a small piece of paper, "Take it."

I looked at the small paper with confusion but nevertheless, I took it. I looked to it and read the tiny words.

_When all else fails, shout it to the heavens._

What? What does that mean? "Yuki, is this poetry or some—" I looked up to see she had already walked off. I scratched my head and put the tiny piece of paper into my pocket, "I swear, she worries me so much sometimes."

I made my way back to the classroom, silently sitting down so I don't cause much attention. I sat silently and awaited the magic hour that my plan would be put into action. I was honestly a little nervous. I've never gotten a detention before and the fact that I'm going to be sharing it with Kyon isn't helping either.

I know that this detention isn't really meant as a serious one but the fact remains it's still a detention.

Classes for the rest of the day went in one ear and out the other. I was too excited and nervous to really try and focus on anything but the coming detention.

Soon enough, the bell rang loudly. I stood up and began packing my things, making sure it wasn't obvious that I was the one who set this up. I looked over my shoulder to see Kyon packing his things up as well. I then looked to Mr. Hiraga and winked at him, giving him a signal to start.

"Kyon! Ms. Suzumiya!"

Most of the class had left already and only one or two students were left in the class.

Kyon and I both walked up to him, standing in front of Kyon. I looked to Kyon for a moment, trying to get an idea on his mood but his face showed little to no emotion. Ever since that Sunday he's been like this, emotionless, dead inside. At first I thought it was just him having a bored expression, I thought he didn't really care anymore and just decided to just live his days like usual without me in them.

But… Has this affected Kyon more than I thought?

"Ms. Suzumiya, are you paying attention?"

I shot back to reality and looked to Mr. Hiraga, he was definitely playing his part really well! "Y-Yes, Mr. Hiraga."

He rolled his eyes and looked at us both, "Kyon, it was brought to my attention that last week you tried covering up cheating for a classmate on the assignment last Wednesday."

Mr. Hiraga seemed to go with calling me just a classmate so he doesn't run the risk of Kyon claiming not to know me. When I looked to him, Kyon was frozen stiff, "Y-Yes…"

He then looked to me, "And Ms. Suzumiya, YOU were the one cheating on that assignment, weren't you?"

I shamefully looked down, half to play a long and half because it WAS my fault he got that detention in the first place. "Y-Yeah…"

Mr. Hiraga nodded, "I see… well then, I'm giving you both a detention."

"WHAT?!" We both said in near unison.

"B-But Mr. Hiraga—"

"No buts Kyon! I will not tolerate lying! If I've got to give you a detention so that you learn from this, then so be it! Just because it's my last day doesn't mean I can't still discipline you!" He put his hands down on the table, "Now, both of you get to your seats. You'll be staying here for another hour."

Kyon's fist clenched for a moment but he soon turned around and walked over to his desk.

I walked to a desk near him and sat down.

For about five minutes or so, the two of us sat there before Mr. Hiraga suddenly let out a loud groan.

"Oh shoot! I forgot that I've got errands to run!" He stood up and quickly grabbed his things. He then looked to us both and shot a finger, "Don't think this means you're off scot free! I'll be checking in from time to time so don't even THINK about skipping! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Hiraga" we said once more in unison.

Kyon turned and began to get a paper out from his bag while Mr. Hiraga looked and winked to me. I smiled and mouthed the word "thanks". He smiled and soon left the room.

For the first ten minutes or so all I could do was sit here and look at him. What was I supposed to say? How am I supposed to start this? Being this nervous is entirely new to me. If I start talking about fixing things between us will he be able to figure out that I was the one behind this? Kyon's a smart guy; it's obvious he'd be able to put the pieces together.

All he was doing was sitting there, writing something on that paper he pulled out earlier. I'd like to see what he was writing but right now I don't think it's very important. All I want to focus on now is thinking of something to say to him.

"K-Kyon." I began, with slight hesitation in my voice.

There was no response. I didn't expect there to be one but it doesn't hurt to be a little hopeful, am I right?

Kyon continued to write on his paper so I figured with him focusing on that, I've got a moment to collect my thoughts and prepare a speech.

In hindsight it would have been better to get something ready before hand but I was too nervous to think straight last night.

"Kyon." I said firmly, "I know you're ignoring me but… but I want you to at least hear me out."

He paused his writing for a moment, seems like I've got his attention.

"Kyon, over the past two weeks I've done a lot of thinking." I took a short breather to keep myself calm, "I heard about your birthday and even though I had selfish reasons to start planning a birthday party for you at first, during the week I realized it was a lot of fun! I was able to plan with the rest of the SOS brigade to make this the best party I could!"

I smiled to him even though his back was still turned, "And keeping you in the dark about the whole party was the best part! On Monday I got to meet your parents! I got to hang out with you on Tuesday, and even though the week didn't go as I had planned…" I scratched the side of my head, "I still had fun with you the days I was with you."

Kyon was tapping his pencil against the desk, I don't know what he was trying to do but he's either trying to say he's bored or he wants me to get to the point. Or maybe it's just something's doing while he's listening to me, "And when Sunday rolled around I was more excited than anyone else at your party! Going to get you and having you come to the party was plenty of fun! Coming up with the excuse that I wanted to catch a ghost was genius!" I giggled, slightly reminiscing.

Kyon's pencil stopped tapping.

"But… When it came to those tapes I made of you…" I was struggling with these words, "I… I really screwed up…" I stood up from my seat, "I realize I was being selfish Kyon. The fact of the matter is, the reason I started planning was because I was bored and was looking for something to do."

Kyon had begun writing again, but I know he was still listening.

"I wanted to be the center of attention at your party, even though I KNEW it was for you. It was always what _I_ wanted Kyon…" I stopped in front of his desk.

His writing continued, even though I was in front of his desk, I couldn't see what he was writing.

I put my hand over my chest, "Kyon, what I did to you on Sunday was horrible, I should have stopped showing the video the moment you asked me to but I didn't listen to you…" I placed my hands on his desk, "So please, Kyon. Please! I'm sorry for that! I'm sorry for what I've done to you these past two weeks!"

I leaned to eye level, "Please, forgive me!"

Silence.

Silence filled the room, I could feel something warm building up inside but I refused to let it out. I can't let it out now. The only sound that could be heard was Kyon's pencil scratching against the paper as he wrote whatever it was he was writing.

He still hadn't looked at me, but for the next five or six minutes all I did was look at him in the eyes as best as I could, even if he was looking down at his paper.

Finally, he stopped writing.

He looked towards the clock; noticing about 45 minutes had passed.

Then, Kyon finally looked over to me.

He stood up, causing me to stand up with him, keeping his eye contact.

The look in his eyes remained the same. The look of forgiveness I had hoped for were not there. They were almost as empty as they had been before, but there was still something behind them this time. Instead, Kyon held up the paper he had been writing on and then extended his arm, holding the paper for me to take.

"W…what is…?"

He shook the paper slightly, implying he wanted me to take it.

Hesitantly, I took the paper from his hand and looked down at it, seeing the letters. I only glanced and looked back up at Kyon with slight confusion. "D-Do you want me to…?"

He barely nodded his head.

I glanced at him for a moment before moving my eyes down to the paper. I began to read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_This will be the last time I exchange any kind of words with you. I know it was you who set this up. I know you want to make things between us better._

_But the fact of the matter is, you can't._

_After Sunday, I realized that you truly don't value what I tell you; my opinions, my feelings, or my place in the SOS brigade. Before that, I thought I was wrong. I thought that even though you were harsh towards me, you truly did care. I thought that when it really mattered you would value what I say no matter the situation._

_But I can see now, you don't. Otherwise, you would have listened to me. I'm sorry it has to come to this Haruhi, but I can't hang around a person who doesn't value the words I say._

_I do thank you for apologizing though, but the fact that you're doing it is because you feel guilty about the whole event on Sunday. Your apology is sincere, but I can't simply forgive you for it so easily._

_I ask you to please stop trying to talk to me, stop trying to repair our broken friendship, stop trying to bring me back to the SOS brigade. Because what you've shown me up to this point doesn't change that I don't think you really do value my words._

_I'm sorry Haruhi, but this is the end for us._

_It was nice while it lasted._

_I wish you the best in life Haruhi and I hope you find happiness._

_-Kyon_

"…What… What is this…?" I looked up to him, my body was shaking.

He looked up to the clock, ten more minutes had passed.

"What is this, Kyon?!" I shook the paper in my hand. I was furious, I wanted to tear it to shreds, burn the pieces and ground them into the dirt. But if I had done that it would only confirm what he was saying, "Y-You can't…" I looked at it again:

"_I'm sorry Haruhi, but this is the end for us."_

"I-It can't… end like that!" I looked up at him, but he was already packing his things. "Kyon! P-Please!"

I felt the same feeling as before, welling up inside me. The same one from Wednesday. "I…I don't want to stop talking to you!"

Kyon began walking over to the door.

The paper left my hands, fluttering towards the floor, "Please, Kyon!" I stepped towards him, "D-Don't—"

The door opened and Mr. Hiraga was standing in the door way, a confused look on his face.

"What's going—?"

Kyon looked up to Mr. Hiraga, "I've served my time, may I go home?"

Mr. Hiraga looked to him for a second and then glanced over to me.

My body was literally shaking, my hand was extended towards Kyon and it looked as if I had just seen a murder.

Mr. Hiraga had a frown on his face, figuring out the details without even reading the note Kyon had left. "Yes, Kyon. You may leave."

He nodded to Mr. Hiraga and soon walked out through the door.

"Kyon! No! Please, come back!" I shouted in vain.

He was gone.

I fell to my knees, the feeling from Wednesday hasn't left, and I could feel it. It was coming; I don't think I can hold it in this time!

"Ms. Suzumiya! Are you alright?!" Mr. Hiraga ran over to me, placing a hand on my back.

"N-No! I-I'm not a-alright!" I was choking them back. "I lost, Ky…"

Wait a second.

"_When all else fails, shout it to the heavens._"

Yuki's poetry… Just gave me an idea!

The feeling was going away, not completely, but enough for me to pull myself together. "I… I have an idea…"

I staggered to my legs and used the desk as support, my legs were wobbling. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Hiraga… I think I can handle the rest from here…" I shook my head, trying to throw away those awful feelings.

"Ms. Suzumiya, it seems like you can barely stand, I think you should—"

"NO!" I stomped my foot, trying to bring some feeling back into my legs, "if I don't do this now then it's all over!" I shook my body and then dashed towards out the door; I could hear Mr. Hiraga shouting my name.

"Kyon!" I shouted down the hallway, running as fast as I could. I turned several corners before I finally saw his back, "Kyon, wait!"

I was done being on the defensive. I've got nothing left to lose. I need to be direct with him. I've got one last shot.

I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, holding him in place and looking him dead in the eyes. "Please, Kyon! Give me ONE last chance!"

He looked at me with surprise, slight fear and confusion.

"Kyon. Go outside to the front of the school and wait there. That's all I want you to do. Please."

He looked as if he was thinking for a moment. I soon heard his famous deep sigh, signaling that he was accepting my request. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you!" I let him go and took a step back, "Just wait out there for ten minutes or so! But please! Don't leave yet!"

He rolled his eyes and took a step back, dusting himself off.

I smiled, turned around and made a dash for the clubroom.

"_When all else fails, shout it to the heavens._"

It's genius. I can't believe she wrote something like that on today of all days! I didn't even know she liked poetry!

I made my way to the clubroom, throwing the door open and immediately began my search. I must have torn the room apart looking for that yellow megaphone I had used when we were filming our movie. If this was going to work, I need that. Finally, after opening up our closet and throwing every piece of clothing inside of it onto the floor, I found it.

I smiled and left the room, locking it afterwards.

This is my last plan. My last-ditch effort to get Kyon to forgive me. If this fails, then that's it. There's nothing else I can do. But it won't.

It can't fail. I won't let it fail! If I can't get Kyon to see that I care about him in the classroom then I'm going to shout it to the whole damn world! I'll MAKE him believe me!

I ran to the roof, throwing the door open and jumping up onto the cinderblock stones. I could feel the wind blow through my uniform, giving me a slight chill. I looked down to see Kyon and several other students waiting down below. I felt myself smile, this is it. The whole world is going to hear me shout! If Kyon think's I don't care about him, he's got ANOTHER THING COMING!

I took a deep breath, filling up my lungs with as much air as I could, "KYON!" My voice echoed throughout the entire area, it really felt as if I was speaking to the world. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're WRONG!" I let out a deep breath and quickly took in another one. "I know the way I act towards you, makes you think I don't care! But that's just not true! I do! I do value what you say!"

I felt confident. REALLY confident; in fact, I don't think I've ever felt like this before! This is a whole new feeling! "So much so that I'd be willing to try and change myself! For these past two weeks Kyon, I've been struggling with so much! I was trying to get that party ready for you and after that I was just so focused on trying to get you back that during it all I was having these odd feelings about you!"

I took a moment to gather my breath and my thoughts, "I was scared, Kyon! For the first time in my life, there was someone out there whose opinion I actually valued! I was scared to think of what you thought of me! I was scared to think 'what if he thought I was weird? What if he didn't want to talk to me anymore because I was strange?'"

I felt myself smile and began to speak out once more, "I was never interested in a normal guy, Kyon. But the truth is, that's all you are! But even if you were normal, there was something about you that I just couldn't understand! You were the first person to talk to me, to just ask me questions! You were interested in what I was doing in a way that was different from everyone else's!"

I felt something well up inside me. It wasn't the feeling from Wednesday, but the feeling I've been having all week long. It's that strange feeling that I just don't understand, but the more I tell Kyon all this, the bigger feeling I get. I took another deep breath and continued, "What I'm trying to say Kyon, is that you're important to me! More so than anyone else I've ever spoken to! What you think means the world to me Kyon! It doesn't matter what it is!" The feeling was growing, "Even if I say that I don't care, or if I pretend to ignore you whenever you talk, it's just because I'm afraid to give you too much attention!"

Stronger! The feeling is getting stronger!

"I didn't understand it myself, Kyon! Even when I was pretending to ignore you or pretend like I don't care! I just didn't want you to find out! I was afraid of what you might think of me if whatever this feeling is were to get out! The truth is Kyon, you are the closest person to me! I care about you more than anyone else in this world!"

There was a shout down below, a random student, "What are you trying to say?!"

I stopped speaking for a moment. I was frozen where I stood. What _was_ I trying to say? This feeling kept getting stronger and stronger the more I opened up but I still don't know what it is. What's my point? Where am I going with this? What are these feelings I'm having towards Kyon?

…Could they... Could it be love?

…Do I love Kyon? But love is just a mental illness! Love is just something temporary! But… if it's temporary, than why am I like this? It's been like this for weeks now! Or at the very least, the last two weeks! I've had this feeling of disappointment whenever the two of us were referred to as friends. I didn't realize it then but now it makes sense… Now all these strange feelings I've been having for the past two weeks, those feelings of disappointment whenever we were referred to being 'just friends'.

I love him.

I love, Kyon!

These feelings aren't temporary! They've been with me since the very beginning! It's true!

"….what… What I'm trying to say is…" All the confidence I had felt just a few moments ago was starting to slip, but if I'm going to get him back, I need to do it. I need to do this for Kyon! It's not about me right now! "What I'm trying to say is that… I…"

Do it! Do it!

"I love you, Kyon!" My voice echoed once more, "I realize this now! I really do, truly, love you!" I was smiling, this was the happiest I've felt since the day I created the SOS brigade with Kyon! "You are the most important person to me! I don't want to live this life without you in it!" I let out a large breath and soon took another one, "So please… Please stop ignoring me, Kyon! I… I don't want the person I hold closest to hate me anymore!"

I looked down to the ground, "Please don't hate me anymore, Kyon! Please forgive me! I'm sorry about everything I've done to you! Please…!"

"Please… don't hate… me…"

Gone.

He was gone.

He wasn't standing there anymore. He was gone.

When did he leave? Why did he leave?! He was there when I started! I just… I don't understand!

"No…" I felt the megaphone leave my hands, bouncing on the cinderblock stones and falling to the ground below. I soon felt all feeling leave my legs and I collapsed onto my knees once more, staring at the ground. "Kyon… why did you…?"

The feeling from Wednesday was back.

"It's not supposed to… end like that…"

It was overwhelming me. There was no holding it in this time. I couldn't. I can't.

I felt a warm feeling take over, small tears began trickling down my cheeks. "It wasn't supposed to end like this!" the tears were getting thicker, "It can't end like this! I… I did everything I could! I care Kyon!" I shouted, "I care about you! I love you!" there was a thick stream of tears streaming down my face and I soon began to sob. "I don't want to live my life without you Kyon!" I closed my eyes, wishing for this to end, "There's no one else like you…!"

I bashed my hands against the cinderblocks, my tears were falling off my face and onto the hard concrete, "You can't just…" my sobbing was making it hard for me to speak, I could barely get any words to come out, "I'm sorry, Kyon! I'm sorry!" I tried shouting as loud as I could. "Everything is my fault! That stupid party! That damn detention! Getting us thrown out at that restaurant! Your parents fighting with you! Your sister refusing to come out of her room! Everything!" I bashed my hands again, "and now I've lost you!"

I was crying. Outright bawling. This is the lowest I've come.

"I'm sorry, Kyon! I'm so, so sorry…" I placed my face into my hands. I was trying to get a hold of myself, but right now that was impossible. Two week's worth of loneliness, anguish and depression hit me all at once. I was building it up, I refused to let it out, but now it's over. There was nothing I could do.

Kyon was gone.

And the only person to blame is me.

"I'm so sorry, Kyon…" I began to sob heavily. I even began to hiccup.

I must have lain there for half an hour, maybe even longer. It was the only thing I could think to do. I had to let it out. Everything I had felt these past two weeks poured from me. I let it all out there on the roof.

Finally, I tried to pull myself together, my eyes were stained red and my sleeves were drenched. I sat up, wiping away what was left on my face. I looked down one last time in vain, seeing Kyon still wasn't there. I felt the feeling rise up again but I looked away and began to make my way for the door.

My body was weak and I could barely even walk. My hand shook but turned the door knob leading to the inside of the school.

I found my way to the classroom and I could barely open the sliding door.

I looked inside to see that Mr. Hiraga was sitting at his desk, looking at the paper I had dropped earlier. He had heard the door slide open and looked to me. "M-Ms. Suzumiya…"

I didn't have the energy to respond. I went over to my desk and managed to put my things into my bag and soon went for the door. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Ms. Suzumiya!" He called out, getting up from his desk. "You need to sit down and—"

"Forget about it!" I suddenly shouted.

He took a step back and looked at me with confusion, "J-Just… Forget about everything alright?" I staggered to the door and leaned against the door frame, "Just forget about everything you heard or saw…"

He put the paper down and gave me a sad look. A sympathetic one.

A look of pity.

"Th-Thank you for your help…" I blurted out and began making my way for the front entrance.

My energy was returning to me and even though I still felt weak, I was able to walk normally and soon left the school. There were still slight tears in my eyes so I quickly wiped them away.

I just wanted to go home and go to sleep. After this final loss, I just can't handle anything else right now.

I felt myself sniffle as I walked passed the front gate and began to finally go home.

"Hey."

My feet stopped.

My head and body slowly turned around to the owner of that voice.

"What took you so long, Haruhi? I've been standing here for the past half hour."

I can't believe it. I just CAN'T believe it.

He just stood there. He was just leaning against the front gate's wall. When I was up on the roof, I couldn't see behind the front gate's wall. All he did was stand there with a stupid grin on his face. "K-Kyon…?"

"That's me." He smiled at me, his arms crossed.

I felt my lips quiver, trying to form a smile. I dropped my bag and turned to him completely. "Y-You're… T-Talking to m-me…!" I started to laugh, a full on smile bright on my face, my body was shaking intensively, "You're talking to me!" I swung my index finger, pointing it at him. My body was shaking with complete shock and joy.

"I sure am." He started laughing just as much as I was.

For a moment I felt cemented to the ground, too nervous to run over to him. But I moved passed it, I ran to him, as fast as I could. I jumped and tackled him, wrapping my arms around him and digging my face into his chest, "You're talking to me!" I shouted once more, too excited to say anything else. The both of us were laughing and I could feel myself crying once more, but this time they were tears of pure joy.

"I…I'm so sorry, Kyon!" I shouted into his chest, I just wanted to keep saying it. I wanted him to know from the bottom of my heart that I would never do something like this ever again.

I felt his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair, his warm feeling overwhelmed me. "I know you are." I felt his other arm wrap around my back, squeezing me tighter. I could tell he missed me too.

"I forgive you, Haruhi. I was wrong."

I don't know how long the two of us stood there. I continued to mumble "I'm sorry" into his chest while he just stood there. I've never broken down like this before. Up there on the roof, looking down and not seeing Kyon almost killed me inside. I thought I had finally lost him. I thought it was the end.

It was now, just now while Kyon was hugging me; that I realized just how close I had come to losing him. I knew it was close, I mean it was obvious that he was ready to give up on me. But I realized up on the roof how much I truly did want and need him around. Without Kyon, I can't say I'd be where I am today, I can't say I would have created the SOS brigade and I know for sure that without Kyon, my school life would have been the same as before.

He was just some normal guy, some guy I happened to meet during school. I was a girl who was searching for anything abnormal. Anything that wasn't abnormal shouldn't have kept my interest.

But he managed too.

He managed to influence me in ways that I haven't even been able to realize.

I don't want to live my life without Kyon right beside me. As corny and as mushy as that sounded, I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to him. I have no idea how I'd react.

But that doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that right here, right now, he's forgiven me. And I sure as hell don't want to make him regret it.

Finally, I pulled myself away from him. I wiped the tears from my eyes and slightly sniffled. I bowed, "Thank you, Kyon."

He smiled nervously, scratching his nose in the process, "I-It was nothing." He smiled again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, sniffling once more. "W-Well come on! W-Why don't you um…" I was fidgeting for a second, "W-Walk me home or something…" the words I said were demanding, but the tone I was using sounded as if I was asking. I was still trying to keep up some level of dignity after all.

I heard him chuckle and walk beside me, "Sure, why not?"

The two of us began walking home and I quickly spoke up, "We've um… We've got a lot to talk about, don't we?"

I heard him sigh, but not a disappointed or an annoyed sigh, just a normal, deep breathing sigh. "Yeah, we need to figure out where we are." He smiled and looked down to me. "All I know right now though, is that you and I are at least friends again."

As much as it pained me to hear the last part, it alone still brought me some joy. We were friends again. And that was to say the least. When we got to my house, we were going to talk. Talk for a long time. After everything that had just happened, there are things the two of us need to get out in the open.

All I know right now is, Kyon's back.

He's back for good.

I stepped closer to him and lightly sighed, following his slow pace home. "Yeah, we are." For now anyway.

* * *

_**And so ends the final chapter of The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya. Writing these chapters and reading everyone's response has been a complete and total blast. It was hard to believe that this story got the reception it got but I was so happy to read everyone's thoughts and I was happy to write these chapters! The next and last chapter will be the epilogue, I hope everyone's enjoyed reading and will be looking forward to it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This is truly it. The last chapter of The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya, if you want to read my touching thanks, it's at the bottom of the chapter. I apologize for taking so long, I had massive writers block for this chapter. I realized the original epilogue I had in mind when I started this story didn't fit as a good ending so I did a massive overhaul. I'll let you all enjoy the last chapter and then read my thanks. Thanks a lot for reading you guys; I went all out for this! **_

_**I give you the short story/epilogue of The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya. This story was too short for a continuation and not long enough for its own standalone story. It's basically for tying up the loose ends of the story and to allow Haruhi to make up for some of the things she's done. Everyone deserves a second chance right? And now… On with the show!**_

The Redemption of Haruhi Suzumiya

* * *

Friday – Week 2 – Later that afternoon

It was staring to get late. The sun was setting and we were just about to arrive at my house. Kyon and I decided to take a slow walk home and talk a little. It was obvious we missed each other. The walk home was slower than either of us intended but we were talking too much to care at this point.

We weren't talking about anything significant really, just little topics and throwing little jokes at each other. It was around the time where we were running out of things to talk about that I noticed we had reached my house. Kyon noticed it around the same time I did.

To be honest I was afraid to back into my house, I had a fear that all of this was just a dream and Kyon was still angry at me. "I guess I'll see you later, Kyon." I looked to him and gave a faint smile.

He breathed lightly and smiled back, "I'll see you Monday then? Sitting behind me as usual?"

My faint smile started to grow, "O-Of course! And I'll see you back at the clubroom as well! We've got a lot of work to catch up on!" I jogged over to my front door and looked back, seeing him chuckle. I giggled to myself and began to open the front door when something suddenly dawned on me.

He sighed and turned around, beginning to walk away. "I'll see you later Haruhi—"

"Wait."

He stopped and looked back at me with confusion on his face.

"Can you do something with me on Sunday?"

His confused look grew, "Sunday? What's happening on Sunday?"

I lightly sighed, "Just trust me, alright? Can you do something with me on Sunday?"

He had a worried look on his face. He was obviously still a little distrustful considering everything that had happened.

"Please, Kyon."

Kyon looked as if he was thinking it over for a second, tapping his chin and having a serious look. "Alright." He smiled at me, but it was obvious he was still nervous about accepting.

I smiled and put my hands together. "Thanks a lot! You won't regret it! See you later!" I waved and quickly ran back into the house. I peeked out a window and watched him walk off. As soon as he walked off I quickly ran up to my room and began calling up the rest of the brigade.

"Koizumi!"

"Ms. Suzumiya? Is something wrong?" his voice had slight concern behind it, "How did your detention go?"

"That's not important right now! You have Mikuru's number right?"

He took a second to respond, "Yes, I do."

A little victory, but even if he didn't I would have called her myself, "That's great! Can you do me a favor and call her? Tell her to meet in front of that abandoned warehouse! You know, the one we had the party at?"

There was a pause, "Of course, Ms. Suzumiya. Might I ask why though?"

I groaned, "It's not important right now! Just ask her to meet us there alright? You come to!"

He chuckled, "Of course Ms. Suzumiya. I'll tell her immediately."

"Thanks, Koizumi!"

I quickly hung up and soon called Yuki. "Yuki!"

"Yes?" Her words were a question, but she answered in a monotone voice.

"Can you meet me and the rest of the brigade in front of that abandoned warehouse we had the party at?" I was looking through a few papers in my bag as I said this, looking for a specific paper we had used last week.

"Yes."

"Great! Oh by the way, thanks a lot for that piece of paper you gave me today! It really saved me! I didn't know you liked poetry." I pulled out the paper from my bag.

"Don't mention it."

I giggled, "Anyway, I'll see you in a bit! Talk to you later, Yuki!"

I hung up and looked at the paper from my bag. It was one of the fliers we used to advertise Kyon's birthday party. We had a few left over and I thought I would keep them as a memento, but now they're going to have a different purpose.

I've got something big planned for Sunday and I need everyone's help to do it!

* * *

I began running with all my might, getting to the abandoned warehouse was my only priority right now.

My trip to the warehouse was long but after stopping every few minutes to rest I managed to make it to the warehouse before anyone had arrived. I took the time I was given by quickly running inside and turning on the lights.

I looked around the slightly dusty warehouse we once had our birthday party in. Most of the decorations were still here and besides all the dust, the warehouse looked the same as it did on Sunday. The presents were gone, but it's not like I really expected them to be here anyway.

I had a plan for this Sunday and I think it'll be my last plan for a while.

"Ms. Suzumiya?"

I heard Koizumi's familiar voice echo throughout the warehouse, "Koizumi! I'm glad you came so quickly! Is Mikuru on her way?"

"Of course she is. Did you invite Ms. Nagato?"

I laughed and walked by him, waiting outside, "Obviously! We're getting the brigade together for one last hoorah!"

Koizumi flashed his usual smile and leaned against the wall of the warehouse, "Then I guess I should wait for the two to arrive before you reveal your plan to us?"

I gave him a thumbs up, "Good thinking, Koizumi!"

He chuckled and the two of us began to wait for Mikuru and Yuki to arrive.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get here though; Mikuru was the last make it to the warehouse. I gathered us all together in a small circle before finally discussing my plan.

"I've got good news you guys!" I could hardly control myself, even though it's been hours since it happened, I was still overjoyed about it, "Kyon's forgiven me! He's coming back to the SOS brigade!"

Mikuru looked surprised but not as surprised as I thought she would have. Almost as if she knew this would happen… Yuki's emotionless face was the same while Koizumi looked happier than I'd ever seen him before, not to mention he looked kind of relieved as well.

Koizumi took a step forward, "That's great Ms. Suzumiya!"

I laughed, "It sure is! And I thought the best way to commemorate this is to have one last party here! It'll be Kyon's coming back party!"

As I said this I started getting mixed reactions. Koizumi's smile was there, but it was more of a nervous looking smile. "C'mon you guys! I know the last party was kind a bust…" Kind of doesn't do it justice, "But it's not going to be like the last one! First of all, it's just going to get a small party with us and Kyon! And I won't be doing anything outrageous either! It'll just be a normal, average party."

They looked relieved and all seemed to like the idea, "Sounds great Ms. Suzumiya! When will this party be?"

"This Sunday." I said without a hint of doubt.

The rest of the brigade however…

"B-But Ms. Suzumiya… that's just two days to prepare…" Mikuru fidgeted.

"That's all we need! Most of the decorations are still here and you guys do still have your presents right?" I smiled and looked back at the warehouse.

They all nodded.

"Then we should be fine!" I sighed deeply and looked at everyone, "Look you guys, I know this is on short notice… but I've made a lot of mistakes these past two weeks. All I want to do now is have some party to at least make up for some of them." I gave a sincere smile and sighed, "Besides, Kyon deserves one good birthday party doesn't he? Even if it's a week late."

My little speech seems to have gotten through to them and all of them seemed to jump on board with the idea.

"I don't know why I doubted you for a second Ms. Suzumiya." Koizumi smiled and stood next to me.

"Great! Then come tomorrow we've got some work to do! I've made a small list for each of us so we can get things done easier!" I took the lists from my bag and gave one to everyone.

"Mikuru, you're in charge of getting what you brought last time! Yuki, all you need to get are the streamers and the balloons! And Koizumi, all you need to get are the confetti, paper plates and the plastic utensils."

I looked at my list and turned around, "We'll meet back here tomorrow around 5 PM with all our supplies to start cleaning up this dusty warehouse again." I looked back at them, "After we've cleaned a little bit, we'll set up our things and get ready for Sunday!" I sighed and turned around, adjusting my bag so it was resting on my back, "I'm really glad you're all ready to help me again." I smiled and began to walk home, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?"

They nodded and began to go their separate ways.

"Alright! Dismissed! See you guys later!" I could hardly contain my excitement as I ran home.

* * *

Saturday – Week 2

There wasn't going to be a lot of people, but baking isn't as easy as those cooking shows make them out to be. Granted, it wasn't hard, especially for me, but it certainly wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be.

I gave a deep sigh as I put my sweets into our oven. I smiled as I set the timer and looked at my list to check off sweets. I was also in charge of making the delicious cake for our party. Our last one was store-bought but it was mostly to save time though.

While these baked I was going to go out and round-up some guests for the party tomorrow.

My first stop was the restaurant that Kyon had visited two weeks ago. I planned on inviting the two people we upset most that day, the waitress and the man who I would guess is the manager. I quickly found my way to the same western styled restaurant and stepped inside. After a bit of searching I noticed the waitress.

It was around the time that she noticed me and quickly ran out of sight, and soon brought out the same man who had grabbed me last time.

"Just what do you think you're doing back here, girl? I've got half a mind to—"

"Hold that thought!" I quickly shouted, holding out a piece of paper.

He looked at it with surprise and grabbed it, looking over it, "…What's this?"

I smiled, seeing as I had peaked his interest, "Well, that's an invitation. See… I felt bad about what happened two weeks ago and that I caused you and that waitress some trouble…" I began to rub my arm and was also avoiding his gaze. Apologizing was still something I was getting used to, "So I was wondering if you both wanted to come to a friend of mine's birthday party." I gave a nervous smile.

The man looked at the paper with slight confusion and then smiled, "Well it just so happens that I have off tomorrow…" I started smiling. He looked at me with a slight smirk, "I'm not buying a gift though, I mean I don't even know the guy."

I laughed, "Th-That's fine! You showing up is all that matters!"

He laughed and pointed to the waitress, "The girl over there is actually my sister. My name is Kyosuke and my Sister's name is Kirino. I'm sure she'll be happy to come to the party with me." He smiled looked back, "Alright well, I'll see you tomorrow then… your name is…?"

"Suzumiya! Haruhi Suzumiya." I bowed and began to take a few steps back, "And my friend's name is Kyon! Thanks again for coming!" I waved goodbye and quickly left the restaurant, giving myself an internal high-five.

I looked at my phone and made my way home, noticing my sweets were almost finished. After taking them out and setting them to cool, I left the house again and headed for the school. I quickly snuck my way inside and even though I knew this was a long shot, I headed for our classroom.

I hesitantly opened the sliding door and looked inside to see Mr. Hiraga sitting there, looking bored and seemed to be working on paperwork. I couldn't believe he was here on a Saturday, but I knocked and smiled as I saw him.

"…Ms. Suzumiya?" He put his pencil down and stood up, looking at me, "What are you doing here? The school is off-limits on weekends."

I sighed, even if he was a substitute he still followed the rules, "Yeah, I know but I needed to see you and I didn't know where you lived so I figured I'd give the school a shot. I didn't actually think you'd still be here though."

Mr. Hiraga laughed and then sighed, "Well, due to someone's actions yesterday I didn't get any of this paperwork done so I came in today to finish it."

I couldn't help but give a nervous laugh and scratch my head, "Yeah, sorry about that…" I took a deep breath and held out the invitation, "Well, I came in today because I wanted to give this to you." I smiled and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He inspected the piece of paper.

"That's an invitation to Kyon's birthday party tomorrow."

There was a pause, "…Wasn't that last week?"

A nervous laugh escaped me, "Yeah, consider this a redo." I smiled.

He laughed, "And you want to invite me? That's very considerate of you…" He smiled and looked over the invitation a little more. He looked to me and smiled again, "I should be finished with this paper work today so I think I'll be able to make it to your party tomorrow. Do I have to get anything for him?"

"Of course not! I mean you just found out about it! You showing up is all that matters!" I smiled and began to walk for the door, "Thanks a lot! And don't tell anyone I was here alright?"

I heard a laugh from him, "Alright Ms. Suzumiya, I'll see you tomorrow then, and thanks a lot."

"Don't worry about it!" I laughed and crossed another person off of my imaginary list. I had one last stop to make and this one was kind of risky.

I was going to Kyon's house. I was going to invite Kyon's parents.

I needed to make sure Kyon didn't find out why I was there on the chance he happens to answer the door.

I hadn't been to Kyon's house since I told his parents the truth about the party and the detention Kyon got, which also ruined what they had originally thought of me. Sighing, I walked up to the door and gave it a few good taps.

As I thought, Kyon answered the door a few moments later, "Haruhi? What're you doing here?" He looked around me, in case there was anything else he was missing.

"I'm here to see your parents. Can you get them for me? I need to talk to them alone."

He looked at me with a little hesitation but nodded. He left and after a few minutes it seems he persuaded his parents to come out.

His father was the first to confront me, "Ms. Suzumiya."

I gulped, "H-Hello sir." I needed to approach this delicately, if I want them to go to the party, I need to show them that I'm here to apologize.

Minorin was standing behind her husband, looking almost as upset as he did. There was a silence between us as I took a moment to find the words to speak, but Ryuji was the first to say something. "Kyon told us what happened yesterday. Or at least, he told us that he's forgiven you." His face didn't change, but it looks like he's willing to give me a chance.

Minorin stepped up, "If Kyon is willing to give you a second chance, than we're willing to hear you out, with whatever it is you're here for."

A smile would jeopardize what I was here to do but I'll tell you now that if I could smile it might have been hurting my face, "Alright then." I took a deep breath and began, "I know you two are still angry at me, and honestly I can't blame you. What I did last week was downright despicable."

They looked at me with curiosity, possibly wondering where I was going with this. "But I want you two to know that I really am, TRULY sorry for what I did to you two and Kyon!" I pulled out the invitation, "I came here today because I wanted to invite you two to… to Kyon's surprise party tomorrow."

His father looked shocked and walked up to me, "After what happened last week, you want to invite us to another one of your parties?!" He snatched the invitation from me, "Why should we even let Kyon go with you tomorrow then, huh?!" He shouted from me, shaking the invitation in his hand.

"I know I messed up last week!" I shouted back, "This is just a small party! Just one to make up for what I did last week! It's just a small party with me, the rest our club members and a few other invited guests!"

I heard his father growl, "After what I did last week, doesn't he deserve a good birthday party?"

His father stood still for a moment; he seemed to be brimming with anger.

I don't think he's one to turn to violence, but I saw Minorin place her hand onto his shoulder. After looking for a few moments she looked over to me, "Is this just a normal birthday party? Nothing too big?"

I took a breath of relief, "with the two of you, it would bring the guest list to about 10 people."

Minorin lightly smiled, "I say we give it a chance."

Ryuji looked to his wife and then to me, he took a deep breath and looked away, "Alright, but just a normal party alright?" He pointed to me.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" I couldn't help myself as I began to laugh, "You guys won't regret it! I promise!" I was about to turn and leave when I remembered one last person, "Wait. Could you maybe bring Kyon's sister with you?"

They looked to each other, "Well she has been acting normally lately." Minorin began, "I think we'll be able to persuade her to come." She smiled and walked over to me, "I'm putting my faith in you Ms. Suzumiya. Please don't let me down."

I smiled and lightly nodded, "I promise. Kyon's going to have a great time tomorrow."

Minorin had a light smile, "Alright. Thank you, Suzumiya." She walked back to her husband and waved goodbye.

I waved back, "By the way! Don't tell Kyon about this! It needs to be a secret!" I began making my way home.

"We won't!" I heard Minorin shout.

As soon as Kyon's house was out of my sight I stopped looking back and continued my way home.

With Kyon's family out of the way, everything is set for tomorrow. I've just got one last thing on my list to take care of before I can finally take a breather.

I soon arrived home and began getting my materials for baking the best damn cake ever baked. I looked at a cake recipe I found online and began.

There were several mistakes when I started. Some steps I missed, or I put too much of something into the mix and ultimately dropping an almost completed cake as I was getting it out of the oven.

Finally, at around 11 PM, I had finally finished. I pulled the cake from the oven and set it on the counter. I took a step back and admired my work. I walked over and took off a tiny piece of my cake, tasting it and making sure it tasted alright.

It tasted great! I smiled and quickly put the icing on and then put a glass cover over it which officially meant I was finished with the cake. I sighed and yawned, going up to my room and falling into my bed. After a long day I deserved some rest. I set my alarm and felt myself slowly drift into a deep slumber…

* * *

Sunday – Week 2

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned and slapped the button then sat up in my bed, rubbing my sleep filled eyes.

I went through my usual morning routine and got dressed soon after. I went downstairs, grabbed my sweets and my cake and left for the warehouse.

The walk was long, especially considering I had to bring the cake and sweets by hand without any kind of help. It was worth it though. I arrived to the warehouse with the doors open and Koizumi was waiting for me inside, setting up what was on his list.

"Hey, Koizumi! Can you help me with these?"

He turned and smiled, "Of course!" He grabbed the sweets from me and placed them onto the table. I sighed and set the Cake down. I looked around the room and smiled, "Wow! Everything is already set up! I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday…"

Koizumi smiled, "Yes! We finished our preparations last night! We had a lot left over from last week, so we reused what we had and just got whatever we didn't have from the store." He looked over the room, "And don't worry about it, I'm sure you had something you needed to do yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, I was just rounding up a few guests for the party today." I sighed and looked over the cake and sweets for a moment, "So, are Yuki and Mikuru on their way?"

He nodded, "Ms. Nagato and Ms. Asahina should be arriving shortly. I just came to set up what I couldn't last night." He smiled and looked at my sweets and my cake. "Those look delicious!"

I giggled, "Of course they do! And they are delicious! Everything is ready for today. When all of the guests arrive, I'll go and get Kyon." I smiled and looked over the room one last time, "This time, the party is going to be great and it's going to end well."

"I do hope so, Ms. Suzumiya."

Turning around, I admired the room once more. The warehouse looked as it did last Sunday; I couldn't help but smile at everything. So far, things were going the way I'd hoped. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see Yuki and Mikuru.

"Sorry we're late." Yuki said in a monotone voice, "I had misplaced my gift." She held out a medium sized box.

Mikuru fidgeted where she stood, "I just didn't want Ms. Nagato to come by herself, so I waited…" She smiled nervously.

I laughed and ran to them, "Don't worry about it! Just put your gifts on the table wait for the rest of the guests!"

Mikuru nodded and walked over to the table with Yuki, setting their gifts onto the table. Koizumi walked over to them both and it seems the three of them started talking. My attention was sent to the door once again when I noticed two other guests making their way inside.

"Kyosuke!" I shouted, running over to the door, "I'm glad you both could make it! You look great!" I gave them a thumbs up.

Kyosuke gave a slight laugh and held out a small envelope, "This is my gift."

I looked at it with slight surprise, "What is it?"

"It's a coupon for a discount dinner at the restaurant for five. It's not much, but I did say I wasn't going to get anything."

I couldn't help but slightly giggle at this, "Well I'll make sure to put this over with the others! Thanks a lot for coming by the way!"

His sister, Kirino, seemed to have come out from behind her brother, looking a little nervous. She walked over to me and waved, "H-Hello!"

I sighed and waved back, "Hey!" I placed the card onto the table and ran back, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I did to you two weeks ago… I was just trying to show my friend a fun time and I… well, you get the point." I lightly bowed and smiled at her.

"That's alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again alright?"

"You got it." The two of us smiled and I began to introduce them.

For about half an hour, our small group met and began to converse. The SOS brigade quickly made friends with Kyosuke and Kirino. We talked about plenty of things: We talked about Kyosuke's restaurant, what they do on break or whenever they have off and we found out that Kirino is into anime and also managed to get her brother into a bit as well! Sounds like these two would make great brigade members! Too bad neither of them are in school…

Just as I had looked back to the door, I noticed Mr. Hiraga walking through the door with a confused expression. "Hey!" I excused myself from our little circle and ran over to greet him, "Mr. Hiraga! Glad you could make it!"

He laughed, "I'd feel bad if I didn't come after you came to invite me." He smiled and looked over at our group. "Mind if I go and join? I'm sorry; I didn't have time to get a gift…" He laughed nervously.

I felt myself laugh a bit, "Don't worry about it. Go on and enjoy the party!" I motioned towards the group and he smiled and walked over. I trailed him and quickly introduced him to the brigade, as well as to Kyosuke and Kirino.

I would have stayed and talked but I noticed the last three guests to arrive. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Hello again." I smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Suzumiya." Ryuji said with a slight sting in his voice. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the colorful decorations and the small group gathered around a large, circular table. He looked back to me and smiled, "I like the party."

Minorin walked out from behind him, holding Kyon's little sister's hand.

His sister looked a little nervous. I can't say I blame her, considering last time she saw me I was effectively causing trouble in her home. I walked over to her and put myself to her level, "Hi."

She flinched as I said it, "H-Hi." She shyly said back.

I held out my hand and to my surprise, she put her hand into mine, "Can I apologize?"

She lightly nodded which in turn caused me to lightly giggle, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused two weeks ago. I didn't mean to upset you or your family." I said in a light tone. "Can you forgive me…?" I cocked my head to the side.

Kyon's sister smiled and nodded, "Yeah, just don't do it again ok?" I heard her giggle.

I held out my pinky, "it's a promise."

She laughed and linked her pinky with mine, which we shook. "Promise!" our pinkies broke apart and I stood to face Ryuji and Minorin.

I bowed to them, "I'm sincerely sorry."

"We get it already, sheesh." I heard Ryuji mutter, "Your apologizing is starting to get a little repetitive." He smiled, "Minorin, why don't we go and meet the rest of the guests?"

"Sounds like a good idea!" She laughed and tugged at Kyon's sister's arm. "C'mon, let's go have some fun!"

She nodded and the group of three made their way to the table.

I felt myself give a bright warm smile, seeing everyone together, laughing and having fun like this really touched me inside. In fact, this is a lot better than the first party. I didn't realize that even though this party was small, it was a lot more… friendly.

I laughed a little and looked at my phone, "Alright. It's time to finally get the birthday boy." I looked over to the table, "I'll be back you guys! It's time to go get the birthday boy!"

Everyone said good luck and I dashed for Kyon's house.

In record time, I quickly arrived to Kyon's. I took a few breathers, dusted myself off and knocked on his door.

In moments, Kyon answered.

"Ready?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm ready to go. My parents left a little while ago so I don't know how long I can be out."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure your parents won't mind if you're out for a little while." I smiled and motioned for him to follow.

Kyon sighed once more, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yeah well, they're not your parents."

We were both on our way to the warehouse. I'm sure Kyon will figure out what we're doing once he sees the warehouse again, but even so, it'll still be a nice surprise.

"So where exactly are we going?"

I laughed, "You'll see, Kyon. It's still a secret." I smiled and took a few steps in front of him.

Kyon chuckled, "alright then."

He started guessing where we were going a couple of times before finally giving up. After that, our walk was quiet. I looked back every so often and smiled to him, causing him to look at me with some confusion.

When we finally arrived, he stopped dead in his tracks and gazed at the familiar building.

He looked at the building and then to me. "You didn't."

I giggled, "I did." I smiled and pushed the doors open, turning to the small group and began shouting, "Kyon's here everyone!"

At this point, I pulled him inside as everyone began to shout:

"SURPRISE!"

The look on his face was priceless. He looked to me and then back to the group who had begun making their way to Kyon.

"Happy birthday, Kyon. Sorry I'm a week late."

Our small group had reached him and at this point he was already laughing.

I smiled and walked over to join them.

I quickly introduced Kyon to Kyosuke and Kirino and explained to him who they were. Kyon freaked out a little and began to apologize, for both of us, and I couldn't help but laugh as I saw him do this.

It's safe to say that the party went off without a hitch. We opened presents and we passed out my DELICIOUS cake.

WHICH everyone loved by the way.

The party was small, but it was definitely friendlier than my last party had been. I guess in some cases, bigger isn't always better.

Unfortunately, like all good things, the party came to an end. Mr. Hiraga bid us goodbye, apologizing to Kyon for not getting him a present, but Kyon told him it was no problem.

Kyosuke and Kirino left next, telling us they had a great time and that we should all hang out sometime later on. Kyon looked at their gift for a while by the way, he also looked over to me for a moment with a sour look on his face. I guess he thinks he'll be paying whenever we DO go to that restaurant. I mean… he might…

Kyon's parents waved goodbye and said they were glad to meet all of his friends. They told Kyon to be back soon and that they had a great time at the party. I smiled and waved goodbye.

I promised the rest of the brigade that we would be back tomorrow after school to clean up the place, except for Kyon anyway. Doing it now would just be too tiresome… They all said their goodbyes and wished their happy birthday's to Kyon, leaving soon afterwords.

I sighed as I dropped my paper plate into a trash can.

"Thanks a lot, Haruhi."

I jumped and turned around, realizing Kyon hadn't left yet. "N-No problem, Kyon! I was glad to do this! I mean… after last week… and you know I figured I should give your birthday party a second chance…"

He laughed and pulled me into another hug. I was speechless.

"I really mean it. Thanks a lot."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed, "Don't mention it…"

We pulled apart and gazed at each other.

"…Ky—"

I felt him press his lips against mine. He cut off my words and I felt him placing his hands onto my hips.

It was shocking at first, but I quickly kissed him back and leaned into him.

Everything was quiet. The kiss was nice, sweet and felt amazing. Unfortunately, as quickly as it happened, it ended just as fast. We pulled apart with Kyon still holding onto my hips.

He smiled and let go, taking a few steps back. "I'll see you Monday, alright?" He turned to leave.

My heart was pounding but I quickly muttered a, "Y-Yeah sure, Monday." And waved goodbye. I probably looked like an idiot with a stupid smile on my face.

He walked out with a smug smile, satisfied from effectively stealing my breath away.

After I took a breather and collected myself I couldn't help but chuckle, "Happy birthday, Kyon…" I sighed and after a few minutes of looking around the room once more, I walked out, closed the door and made way for home.

All in all, I'd say this was a great weekend.

* * *

_**And so, this is the end of The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

_**I've got to tell you guys, I NEVER expected this to get this much attention. I can't say I did this on my own though, I had plenty of help. There were those who PMed me and my pal, Magnificate who gave me a few pointers and pointed out a few mistakes in my past chapters.**_

_**I've put my heart and soul into this story and I'm so glad it turned out almost exactly as I wanted it to. For those of you who've been with me from the beginning… THANK YOU for your patience. There were times when I had serious writers block and I couldn't write for a month (this chapter included… sorry!). And for those of you who just started reading or came around during chapter seven or any chapter really, I really hope you enjoyed the story.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Reading your reviews and your thoughts on the story always made me happy. Chapter twelve was DEFINITELY my favorite chapter; this one comes in as a close third with chapter seven taking second. I can also say that this has been my most successful, topping my longest FanFic: Sonic meets Lyoko.**_

_**So really, thanks a lot you guys. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you read whatever I write in the future. Until next time you guys, see you later.**_

_**~SXR123**_


End file.
